Casi Famosos
by Liesl D'or
Summary: AU.- Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo. Ni siquiera yo. Si tienes un sueño, vé por él Theodore. Requiem no es solo un sueño , es una realidad. "La fama tiene un precio y tambien un limite" - Casi famosos .-Sneak Peak
1. El articulo

**Hola, bueno soy nueva en fanfiction, esta es mi primera historia… espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con el relato que com mínimo tendrá 5 o 6 capítulos de acuerdo a como se desarrolle y de acuerdo a sus apoyo con los reviews.**

**Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Casi Famosos**

**01.**

¡Basura ¡¡ Mierda Publicitaria ¡

Así definió Draco Malfoy a aquella absurda nota que abarcaba mas de una plana en la popular revista semanal "_Today's Citizen"_. En la cual sus atributos no era lo más resaltante del artículo.

- ¡Demonios ¡

No podía dejar de maldecir, había trabajado y sudado hasta la ultima maldita gota de sudor que le quedaba para tener la posición que hoy en día tenia ¿Para que? , para que una dichosa revista venga a arruinarlo todo y junto a esta los jugosos contratos que lo esperaban. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra revista de chismes lo hubiera dejado pasar sin embargo la que tenia en sus manos era una de la más importante y con más influencia en el país.

Dejo la revista sobre la lujosa mesa de porcelana fina que adornaba su sofisticado apartamento, cruzo las manos detrás de la nuca tratando de relajarse para cerrar los ojos a continuación. Estaba demasiado estresado, demasiado aburrido pero aun no se daba por vencido. Tenia cantidad de planes por delante para que todo se vaya por la borda.

Theo ya le había advertido que la vida de un artista no era fácil, sin embargo, si eran suficientemente ambiciosos podrían lograrlo.

Y lo hicieron.

Aun recordaba como 2 años atrás pasaron de ser unos Don nadie a una de las bandas con más influencias en el medio. Theo siempre fue la cabeza del grupo, el que arreglo todo y movió sus fichas apostando a ganador, así fue como _**Réquiem**_, una pequeña banda de los suburbios de Londres logro lo que muchos artistas jóvenes no logran a la edad de 18 años. Una estrella en el paseo de la fama y 4 grammys en una sola noche de glamour, en que la crema y nata de la farándula se reunían para recibir el gran y esperado premio de la noche.

_Álbum del año, Canción del año, Mejor interpretación vocal de un grupo, Mejor artista nuevo. _Estar nominados fue tocar las puertas del cielo…

Ganar fue la Gloria…

_Recuerda... Aquí no hemos venido a hacer amigos ni nada por el estilo. Hemos venido a ganar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer – _Las palabras de Theo todavía resonaban por su cabeza, fueron las mismas que le dijo cuando recibieron su primer grammy al igual que cuando dejo la morada de su padre.

Y el maldito tenia mucha razón.

El primer reto fue conquistar Londres, una tarea sencilla a manos de Theodore. Empezaron en viejos clubes donde la paga era baja sin embargo el hambre era mas fuerte. Ver a Draco Malfoy limosneando comida era todo un espectáculo y mas aun conociendo que el era el niño bonito de su padre.

Y pensar que el lo había tenido todo… absolutamente todo hasta que su padre lo expulso y desheredo de la familia no sin antes decirle que no lo quería volver a ver en toda su vida… que el ya no tenia hijos. ¿Por qué?

Por que no había querido someterse una jodida vez mas a el. Desde que tuvo uso de razón su padre decidió lo que era adecuado para el pequeño Draco, desde que camisa usar hasta que clase de amigos debía tener. Porque el pequeño Draco tenia que obedecer a su padre. En la escuela fue lo mismo, cada vez que se dirigía a el, tenia que hacerlo con la cabeza baja y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza… porque Draco era su hijo y el futuro de su legado. Sin embargo al cumplir los 17 años… ya no era el pequeño Draco, que agachaba la cabeza para dirigirse a su padre, ya no.

Era un joven que quería una vida libre… sin malditas reglas y sin estupidos prejuicios. Al enterarse del acuerdo que su padre le había conseguido en el congreso y con una muchacha de su total desagrado sintió su sangre hervir al igual que cuando mato a su pequeña mascota por considerarlo un animal estupido para un niño de 7 años. Aquella vez lloro en silencio en la penumbra de su habitación sobre el regazo de su madre, sin embargo esta vez no iba a ser igual.

El tenía sus ideales al igual que planes.

La decisión no fue muy difícil, con la muerte de su madre decidió que era hora de dejar sus propias huellas.

El resultado: Una discusión que llevo a perder los estribos a Lucius Malfoy y que sufriera un ataque al corazón del cual tuvo que ser intervenido.

Después de aquello cogio sus cosas y se marcho. Sin voltear a ver nunca mas atrás.

El insistente timbre de su celular lo distrajo, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo trasero. Debía ser Theo que lo llamaba al enterarse de la "buena nueva".

- Nott, a que debo el honor de tu llamada. – respondió sarcástico al descolgar el móvil. Theo era el mas callado y reservado de los cuatro, sin embargo no tenia ni un pelo de tonto. Era el _**maestro**_ como el imbecil de Blaise y Miles lo llamaban.

-_ Déjate de estupideces Draco, acabo de leer tu famosa nota y déjame decirte que mejor…imposible, sin embargo le falto agregar ciertos detalles, como tu abrupta ruptura con Parkinson o quizás la nueva aventura que tienes con la comadreja menor. _

_-_ Nott, siempre tan positivo, dime… sino te acuerdas tu también participas de esta jodida banda así que tu trasero también esta en juego – Sonrió satisfecho al obtener un prolongado silencio. Theo podía ser "_**el maestro**_" pero si el caía, todos lo harían por igual , en especial el …

_-Entonces que sugieres… porque supongo que tienes alguna idea ¿No es así? –_ Escucho el tono frió y de cierta molestia por parte de Theo.

Que si tenía alguna idea. O si… claro que la tenia.

**02.**

¡Estas metida en un lío ¡ He pensado que debía prevenirte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Hermione a su amiga. ¿De que estas hablando Luna? Acabo de llegar, así que no es posible que me haya metido en problemas. Para empezar – consulto su reloj – He llegado media hora antes, mas de lo normal así que no se me puede recriminar nada.

Hermione observo a la chica. Luna era una joven alta y rubia que siempre o casi siempre paraba soñando despierta, la mayoría de los chicos la molestaban pero ella no les hacia el mínimo caso. Con sus grandes y llamativos ojos azules observaba todo meticulosamente en la oficina, al igual que sus manuscritos… podía ser cualquier cosa menos ineficiente. Era la mejor en su área y eso nadie lo ponía en duda.

Es por el artículo que escribiste – susurro Luna, a pesar de que se encontraban solas en la pequeña oficina.

Hermione se quito el abrigo que llevaba y trato de encontrar una percha vacía, que al final termino colocándolo encima de otra chaqueta.

Más por hábito que por vanidad, se miro al espejo para asegurarse que no llevaba nada que llamase la atención. Sus cabellos ensortijados con reflejos y matices rubios estaban en su lugar. Muchas veces había tenido que lidiar con su cabello en la cual el peine siempre perdía la batalla. Sin embargo eso había sido en el pasado ahora había crecido como Ron solía decirle y se había desarrollado muy bien. No era alta mi muy baja, tenía la estatura perfecta al igual que su figura: esbelta.

Sus calidos ojos castaños observaron con el mínimo detalle su porte, esa mañana tenia una reunión con unos compañeros en la cual decidirían cual seria el reportaje del próximo mes y no necesitaba llevar una mancha de grasa como regalito para ser la burla de sus demás colegas.

-¿No te interesa saber de que se trata? – pregunto Luna, alzando un poco la voz . Hermione se limito a sonreír.

-Dejaras de sonreír cuando escuches lo que te tengo que decir.

Hermione levanto su pesada bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta que la separaba del pasillo. Iba pensando en lo que tenia planeado hacer ese día. Terminaría de escribir un artículo policial que debía entregar al cabo de dos días y luego haría una pequeña entrevista por la tarde para la historia enternecedora de la semana que publicaba la revista. Siempre terminaba haciéndola.

Agradecía haber conseguido el trabajo como periodista para la revista de la ciudad. Sabia que "_Today's Citizen"_ era una gran oportunidad, que no iba a dejar pasar.

Antes de avanzar un paso más sintió como Luna le agarraba la muñeca ejerciendo un poco de presión.

- Estoy hablando en serio Herms – Dijo Luna mirándola preocupada.

-Bueno, dímelo ya – No creo haber cometido algún error terrible para que estés así. Hermione miro fijamente a Luna esperando una respuesta. Observo que la chica estaba nerviosa y que trataba de guardar la compostura.

-¿Recuerdas el articulo que te tipie en mi ordenador hace como quince dias?

Hermione frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza. Luna era la encargada de tipear cada uno de los artículos, para cada sección y en aquella semana había tipeado más de un artículo para ella.

¿Cuál de ellos? – pregunto con paciencia.

-Recuerda que me lo diste poco antes de salir de la oficina, llevabas unos jeans negros. El que tienes…

-Olvida los jeans – interrumpió Hermione – ¿Qué articulo?

-El articulo central sobre Draco Malfoy, el vocalista de la famosa banda _**Réquiem.**_

- Ah ese –Un deje de dureza se filtro en su voz. Ese articulo .Ese hombre. Hermione lo recordaba muy bien. Su jefa casi lo había rechazado por considerarlo un tanto atrevido y mordaz sin embargo escribir aquella sección no era su trabajo. Cho Chang era la encargada de hacer el articulo pero debido a que sufrió una leve alergia, el trabajo paso a manos de Hermione.

Sabía que el artículo no era como otros. Ya que no había sido escritos por jovencitas tontas que lo único que hubieran puesto en las dos hojas hubiera sido lo atractivo y fuerte que Draco Malfoy era.

Había disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Para que mentir. Draco Malfoy a la edad de 20 años era una megaestrella, junto con _**Réquiem**_, y los 3 miembros que faltaban: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y Miles French. Su fama había crecido como la espuma al igual que el dinero y en un corto plazo de 2 años ya era considerado junto a Theodore Nott dos genios de la música. Si claro.

Lo que quería plasmar en el articulo era la otra faceta de Malfoy, no El famoso ni cara bonita que salía en cada revista, sino al real.

Reflejar que no todo lo que brilla es oro y Draco Malfoy era justo el tipo de estrella que le disgustaba. Compraba propiedades para visitarlas una vez al año sin darse cuenta que eran parte de la historia del lugar. Con grammys o sin ellos escribir algo verdaderamente real sobre el no podría crear problemas… ¿O si?

-¿Qué problema hay con ese reportaje? – Le pregunto a Luna, tratando de serenarse.

Bueno… - murmuro Luna sin poder disimular la alegría y la emoción en su voz - ¡El esta aquí junto a Theo Nott ¡

Enmudecida Hermione se le quedo mirando.

-¿A que ha venido? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No olvides que solo soy la secretaria – Luna sonrio sin poder reprimirse. – Son guapísimos – dijo con voz soñadora . Justo los tipos de hombre que me gustan. Sin embargo dudo que puedan fijarse en mi.

-Tienes razón – respondió Hermione – Porque eres superior a ellos.

-Empujo la puerta para abrirla y se encontró con las miradas de sus colegas. Tuvo ganas de gritarles que ellos solo eran seres humanos ¿Por qué se comportaban como si se hubiera declarado la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

Se dirigió lentamente a su escritorio y se sentó tratando de ignorar a Seamus que se acercaba a ella decidido. Antes de que pudiera avanzar mas ella hablo primero:

-Lo se – Malfoy y Nott están con Taylor. Luna se encargo de contarme todo con lujo de detalles así que no te molestes en recalcármelo. Además – añadió con énfasis – vuelve a tu escritorio. Y asegurate de que Taylor no te vea comiendo en la oficina aquella grasosa hamburguesa porque va a empezar a regañarte por los trozos de comida que vas dejando en la alfombra.

Taylor era la jefa, contaba con mas de cuarenta años, había sido la fundadora de la revista, y de la cual Hermione tenia mucho respeto y admiración.

Taylor no puede venir ahora – agrego con el mismo tono escandalizado que Luna. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott están con ella, es posible que en estos mismos momentos la estén intimidando o peor amenazando. Pobre Taylor.

No creo – Hermione arqueo una ceja. De cualquier modo, tenemos trabajo y debemos preocuparnos por eso. Quiero terminar mi artículo acerca del crimen y tengo una entrevista esta tarde.

Se volvió hacia un montón de papeles que tenia en su escritorio y comenzó a mirarlos.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Seamus.

-Trabajo, para eso me pagan.

-¿No te ha dicho Luna? La jefa quiere verte en tu oficina y nos ha pedido que entraras tan pronto como llegaras.

-¡Maldición ¡ - Hermione abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos castaños y Seamus la miro compresivo , dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

Hermione miro de soslayo la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su jefa y sintió como sus nervios empezaban a traicionarla. No estaba de humor para una discusión y sabía que Malfoy o Nott no eran personas excesivamente dialogantes.

A regañadientes se puso de pie y alzo la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Aquellos dos tendrían que vérselas con ella si es que problemas eran lo que buscaban.

Mientras avanzaba vislumbro tres figuras y decidió que como las tres estaban sentadas el asunto no se le podia escapar de las manos.

Llamo a la puerta muy segura de si misma.

Pase – Escucho la estrangulada voz de su jefa, no era el tono maternal al que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Desea hablar conmigo señorita Callum? – pregunto animada e ignorando la presencia de los dos hombres y acercándose al escritorio.

Si, parece que hay algunas quejas sobre el artículo que escribiste hace…

-Una mujer, debería habérmelo imaginado – Hermione sabía quien era quien, y en esos momentos Theodore Nott fue quien se dirigió a ella. Era un hombre simplemente impresionante, sus facciones eran fuertes y agradables a la vista. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Su mirada era irónica y burlona mientras que sus ojos eran de un color azul extrañamente oscuros.

Todo en aquel hombre inspiraba control con total meticulosidad. Por algo era la cabeza de **_Réquiem._**

Se fijo en su acompañante, había visto en varias revistas a Draco Malfoy sin embargo aquellas no tenían punto de comparación con la imagen que tenia frente a ella.

Su cabello era de un rubio platinado, casi blanco. Su pálida y blanquecina piel resaltaba con sus extrañamente ojos grises que en esos momentos la miraban fríamente. La expresión de su cara y el porte aristocrático que portaba a pesar de lucir unos viejos vaqueros fue lo que mas le llamo la atención a Hermione. Con razón una horda de fanáticas se morían por irlos a ver.

- ¡Se ha dado cuenta que observador ¡- comento tensa después de haber cerrado , abierto y vuelto a abrir la boca.

-Siéntate, Hermione – Taylor señalo la otra silla. Hermione obedeció y descubrió que tenia la miraba fija de Malfoy sobre ella. La miraba con detenimiento e interés.

Aunque conociendo los gustos de Malfoy era imposible que le pareciera interesante, sabia que tipo de mujeres frecuentaba y ella no era su tipo.

-Pensaba que el artículo había sido escrito por un hombre – declaro Theo con voz grave. Hermione desvió toda su atención al castaño que lucia sumamente aburrido.

-¿Acaso pensaba que solo un hombre podía escribir un articulo que no fuera referente a "Los atributos" de su compañero? – dijo haciendo un leve énfasis. –Vio como Nott curvaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, quizás mis atributos no solo sean lo mas resaltante de mi ¿No cree? – Había escuchado el tono frió y casi duro que Malfoy había utilizado para dirigirse a ella. Quería intimidarla… pero solo los pocos que la conocían sabían que ella no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

-¿Dígame, que fue lo que no le gusto del articulo? – pregunto de la forma mas educada que pudo.

- El señor Malfoy piensa que es un artículo con muchos prejuicios. Cree que contiene demasiadas insinuaciones para que sean coincidencias. Por ejemplo escribiste : Draco Malfoy , tiene fama de ser el vocalista mas exitoso de estos últimos años sin embargo también tiene fama de casanova sino revisemos la larga lista de conquistas que ha tenido en la cual una menor de edad estaría implicada . –Taylor tenía una copia del artículo delante de la cual leyó la cita molesta.

- Dígame señorita Granger, demasiada coincidencia ¿No es así? – dijo Theo burlón.

-¿ Señora Callum seria tan amable de dejar a la señorita Granger sola con nosotros por tan solo unos minutos .?

Preocupada Taylor miro a Hermione que trato de sonreír para tranquilizarla. Sabia que si aquellos dos se lo proponían la revista podía ser cancelada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No hay nada de lo que pueda acusarnos señores, antes de publicar el articulo consultamos con nuestro abogado el cual nos confirmo que no había ningún problema.

- Theo se relajo en su silla y estiro las piernas hacia delante. – No es venganza lo que queremos Señora Callum – se detuvo para mirar un momento a Hermione.

- ¿No? Taylor se tranquilizo.

- Por supuesto que no señora Callum, de habernos querido vengar hubiéramos mandando a la banca rota a esta revista desde un comienzo – Ahora fue el turno de Draco para hablar. – Solo quiero una disculpa – miro fijamente a Hermione que aun seguía sin decir alguna palabra.

-Por supuesto – suspiro Taylor agradecida. No era buena tener problemas judiciales con tipos como ellos.

- ¡De ninguna manera pienso disculparme ¡ - exclamo la joven.

No olvides que trabajas para mi Hermione, así que no veo el problema. Harás lo que yo diga.

- Ya se que trabajo para usted señora Callum pero eso no significa que deba retractarme solo porque un par de _metaleros_ decidan imponernos sus reglas. ¡Ellos no son dueños de la revista¡ Sabe que no tiene ningún motivo para demandarnos .

Inmediatamente Hermione se arrepintió de su exaltación. Le tenía mucho cariño y respeto a Taylor. Pero no iba a dejarse doblegar por aquel par.

Draco por primera vez cambio su gesto duro a uno divertido mientras las veía interesado.

-Por favor, déjenos solos señora Callum – repitió calmado.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho Hermione – Taylor se aliso los pliegues de falsa para después salir de la habitación.

Así que… ¿Metaleros?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola**

**Como ya había comentado al inicio soy nueva en esta página y esta es mi primera historia. Es un AU. La idea no es completamente original sin embargo el trama si es mío. **

**Espero de verdad sus criticas constructivas, comentarios o de cualquier otro tipo. Serán bien recibidas y me ayudaran a crecer como escritora.**

**Aunque eso si , dependiendo de los reviews que me lleguen decidiré si continuo la historia o no . Ya que aun no he escrito el segundo capitulo. Así que necesito saber si tiene aceptación o no.**

**Besos,**

**Duty**


	2. ¿Castigo?

**Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Casi Famosos**

**02.**

-¡Aun no puedo creerlo ¡Creo que realmente es maravilloso , no te imaginas lo que daría por ir a New York o Paris . Ojala pudiera persuadir a la jefa para que me de unas vacaciones. ¡Me iría inmediatamente ¡

Hermione frunció el ceño y vio a Luna chillar emocionada. Se limito a rodar los ojos – Te has sentado sobre mi almuerzo – respondio sin dejarse contagiar de la "alegría"que derrochaba su amiga.

Luna se movió y saco un paquete de sándwiches de atún aplastados.- Lo siento pero creo que aun queda un poco de repollo en el refrigerador-respondio señalando un punto en la cocina.

El apartamento de Hermione no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, era justo del tamaño adecuado que a ella le gustaba. Se sentía personal, propio y sobre todo acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue color beige. Y todas sus pertenencias y muebles lucían en el más perfecto orden. Se habían dirigido directamente a su casa después de terminar su turno en la oficina, como todas las noches. Al salir, Luna no había parado de hostigarla todo el camino para que le contara que había pasado en la oficina de Taylor.

Rendida, le contó lo sucedido.

Hermione examino su closet, empezaba a dudar seriamente si debía hacer su maleta y abandonar su apartamento por un largo plazo de 6 meses. Dejar a Luna a cargo de su casa y de su pequeño gato Crookshanks no sonaba prometedor.

¡Diablos ¡¿Por qué ella? Trabajar horas extras, dormir menos tiempo y levantarse más temprano… ¿Para que?

Para terminar viajando con un grupo de metaleros sin oficio ni beneficio. Durante… ¡Seis meses¡ Si señores durante un plazo de medio año, todo porque no quiso disculparse. Después de la pequeña charla privada que tuvo con Malfoy y Nott aquella mañana, estaba completamente segura que la "convivencia familiar" no seria nada fácil…

No, claro que no. Recordó la conversación que sostuvo con aquellos dos… y como desde ese momento su tranquila y pacifica vida se iba a convertir en un completo caos.

_Por favor, déjenos solos señora Callum _

_Piensa en lo que te he dicho Hermione – Taylor se aliso los pliegues de falsa para después salir de la habitación._

_El silencio que se formo después de que la Señora Callum salio de la habitación fue prolongada. Hermione solo acertaba a mirar el suelo y jugar con los botones de su blusa, sin atinar a decir algo. Sabia que el exabrupto que protagonizo minutos antes le hizo perder el control de la situación y sobre todo su aparente seguridad._

_-Así que… ¿Metaleros? – Escucho la divertida voz de Malfoy. No era fría ni dura, como minutos antes. Esta era burlona._

_Hermione alzo la barbilla desafiante y se encontró con el rubio cruzado de brazos mirandola con aire de superioridad enfurecedor. Hermione estaba decidida a no dejarse controlar por sus emociones. Era evidente que Malfoy era inmutable y si perdía los estribos daría la impresión de ser infantil y mezquina. Pero si el quería tratarla con desdén, ella también podía… después de todo, solo estaban dialogando._

_Con calma sacudió una motita de polvo invisible en su falda, le ofreció una sonrisa forzada .Y no contesto._

_Y bien ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? Lucias mas "animada" hace unos minutos – Draco tenía su vista enfocada en un solo punto: Hermione. La escudriño de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en mirar más de lo debido las esbeltas piernas de la chica, que se podían apreciar a través de la tela._

_Sintió que le hervía la sangre al igual que sus mejillas.- No señor Malfoy, no me comieron la lengua los ratones, pero debería preocuparse mas en arreglar este asunto y no distraerse mirando cínicamente a una mujer – Lo ultimo lo dijo con voz algo forzada desviando la vista de su interlocutor._

_A Draco le resulto imposible disimular una sonrisa y eso enfureció más a Hermione.¿Como se atrevía a llegar allí para exigir una disculpa , que a juzgar por lo que ella sabia de el , contenía solo una insinuación de la verdad?_

_¿Cinismo? – la voz extrañamente ronca de Theo hizo que la chica volteara a mirarlo. Había estado callado desde que su jefa se retiro, limitándose a cruzarse de brazos de vez en cuando.- Debo decir, Hermione que manejas las palabras de una manera muy clara, lastima que las malgastes para una revista de chismes. ¿Por __qué __elegiste esta precisamente para trabajar?_

_Hermione lo miro con recelo, la conversación tomaba un rumbo inesperado y eso no le gustaba al igual que se tomara la libertad de tutearla. –_

_Theo la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, esperando su respuesta._

_Estaba decidida a discutir si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que la engatusaran para que se sintiera segura con su fingido interés. Ah, no. No era tan estupida.- _

_- No veo a que conduce esto señor Nott…_

_-Llámame Theo. – _

_- Señores, no se a que están jugando pero en primer lugar no se a que han invadido esta oficina si no están dispuestos a colaborar. – Estaba harta de las continuas insinuaciones que solo prolongaban mas aquella absurda charla al igual que la negativa de aquellos dos para acabar lo mas rápido con el problema._

_Aparte no podía imaginarme, que un insignificante articulo de "chismes" como lo llaman pudiera atraer tanto su atención. Es decir. ¿No tienen cosas mas interesantes que hacer?... como preparar su próxima gira o posar para alguna cámara…_

_-¿Por eso lo escribiste? – interrumpió Draco mirándola con los ojos medios cerrados.- Porque pensaste que tu revista de "chismes" podría atraer a mas lectores con absurdas y baratos prejuicios. Porque pensaste que… estrellas como nosotros podríamos ser la opción perfecta para vender mas ejemplares. Porque seguro los famosos como nosotros no tenemos una vida normal, que nunca abrimos un periódico o siquiera ojeamos una estupida revista de "chismes"… - Había explotado. Lo había hecho. Draco Malfoy se había desquitado y había dejado que sus emociones tomaran el mando._

_Incomoda, Hermione desvió la mirada .Normalmente vencía a quienes se le quedaban mirando, pero ver la rabia y furia en los ojos de ese hombre la inquieto. Sabia que se había extralimitado un poco, con algunos detalles pero en ningún momento altero nada._

_Calmate Draco, perdiendo la cabeza no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.- Y referente al articulo Hermione, me parece que había algo mas implícito que una simple critica personal. Por eso hemos venido. No hemos invadido nada como tu has dicho – Theo trataba de bajar la tensión en el ambiente. Estos eran los momentos en los cuales uno debía pensar con la cabeza fría, no como el imbecil de Malfoy que parecía una bomba de tiempo._

_¿Qué tipo de investigación hiciste sobre mi cuando aceptaste escribir el artículo? – La voz de Draco sonaba mas calmada, estaba tratando por todos los medios de guardar la compostura y tranquilizarse. Perdiendo el control no llegaría muy lejos. _

_Hermione se sonrojo. Leí otros artículos – acepto débilmente._

_Entonces, artículos de otras revistas o periódicos – El leve tono de molestia no paso desapercibido para la chica._

_-Se suponía que debía ser exhaustivo, y en ningún momento lo escribí para perjudicarlo o vender mas ejemplares – se defendió.- Solo debía resultar interesante para los lectores._

_Y sin duda, ahora mi imagen se vera como la de un aficionado a las faldas. Un patán que se arrastra por el suelo, y cuyas obsesiones son las mujeres y ganar dinero. –_

_La gente no siempre cree lo que lee.- comento incapaz de negar lo que Malfoy decía._

_¿Se supone que tratas de convencerme que lo que escribiste esta justificado por que te basaste en otras notas? – Torció la boca- ¿De verdad crees que puedes justificar tu intento de ensuciar mi nombre sin haberme dado antes una oportunidad de defenderme?_

_- Esta bien si lo que quiere es una disculpa, lo siento.- para ella el asunto se había concluido, decidió ponerse de pie y salir. Sin dedicar una sola mirada a los dos hombres…- _

_Grave Error._

_¿A dónde crees que vas? – Vio como Theo Nott se había levantado de su asiento, y le impedía el paso para salir de la habitación. – En esos momentos admiro extasiada su gran altura, y como tenia que levantar la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aquel hombre era una torre._

_¿Qué ha dicho? - le pregunto con amabilidad._

_He dicho que a donde crees que vas. _

_Desde luego, no ha servirle una taza de café – replico y comprendió que todas sus defensas se estaban viniendo abajo. Queria salir lo más rápido de aquel lugar, regresar a su acogedor escritorio y continuar su rutina como siempre pero no se lo estaban poniendo fácil._

_Has interpretado mal mis palabras – Draco se puso de pie y avanzo lentamente por la habitación. Theo le siguió, no sin antes ir al pequeño minibar situado en una esquina de la oficina, para servirse un trago._

_-Querías que me disculpara, eso fue lo que hice. No hay otra forma de interpretar lo que ha pasado._

_Draco movió la cabeza negativamente y tomo asiento en el escritorio de Taylor.- No pequeña arpía, al decir disculpa me referia a una disculpa publica. Quiero que la impriman en la revista ¿No te parece justo?_

_Hermione lo miro acongojada.- No puedo hacerlo.- murmuro y tuvo que sentarse porque las piernas le flaquearon. _

_Oh vamos, Hermione, pudiste hacer el artículo para mi buen amigo Draco. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer ahora una disculpa? Solo debes retractarte y decir lo mucho que lo sientes. Asunto arreglado o es que ¿Te parece muy difícil? – La burlona voz de Nott hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas de la rabia. Lo miro fijamente con los ojos chispeantes a lo que el se limito a sonreírle y alzar su copa para después empinársela hasta el fondo._

_-Ya me he disculpado, eso es lo que querían. ¡Bien ¡ Lo hice. Asunto arreglado._

_-Lo único que exijo es que aceptes tu equivocación en tu revista. No es muy complicado o cosa del otro mundo ¿Sabes?._

_¿Por qué no en vez de eso me pides que sea la pregonera de toda la ciudad durante unos dias? – Soltó la chica en tono sarcástico.- Para asegurarme que todo el mundo se entere ¡O quizás debería tocar la puerta de cada vecindario ¡ _

_Eso tal vez te parezca muy divertido pero creeme no lo es. No es tu "culito" el que esta en boca de todos. – Dijo de forma sombría para agregar.- No me importa quien escriba la disculpa pero vas a ser tu quien la va a firmar. ¿Entendiste?_

_Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, puede que para las demás idiotas seas un ídolo, pero no vas a venir aquí a mandar y disponer como se te de la gana. ¿Quién te crees que eres para mangonearme? – termino irritada ante el comportamiento de aquel engreído._

_Nadie te esta mangoneando Hermione, y en todo caso nosotros somos los que podemos mandar a la banca rota a esta absurda revista en menos de una semana. –Agrego Nott desde su esquina. ¿Quién puede autorizar que publiquen una disculpa? ¿Tu jefa?_

_- Si, pero yo no pienso firmarla._

_Claro que lo harás. Si yo digo que lo harás estate segura que lo harás.- _

_Espero que no me este amenazando señor Nott porque desde ahora le digo que no me asusta.- _

_Perfecto porque eso no es lo que busco, solo describo una realidad.- Hermione observo el rostro sombrío del castaño. Este la miraba con expresión dura e implacable._

_- Ve a buscar a la señora Callum, requerimos de su presencia.- Draco uso un tono imperativo, esperando que la chica se apresurase. Se estaba hartando de aquel lío, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo, pero si la chica no quería colaborar, tendría que ejercer otras medidas._

_A regañadientes, Hermione se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la oficina. Vio a Taylor que estaba revisando un trabajo con Seamus. Levanto la cabeza y Hermione le indico que entrara._

_-¿Ya ha quedado aclarado el asunto? –Pregunto Taylor fingiendo jovialidad, pero frunció el ceño al ver la boca apretada de Hermione._

_Quiero una disculpa pública señora Callum. Y que ocupe el mismo espacio que el artículo que apareció sobre mí. No estamos dispuestos a aceptar nada menos.-_

_Bueno señor Malfoy, creo que podemos complacerlo._

_¡Yo no¡ - Hermione la miro estupefacta.- No me arrepiento de lo que escribí. Decidió ignorar la imponente figura de Malfoy que seguía sentado en el escritorio de Taylor al igual que la de Nott, el cual ya iba por su tercer trago._

_-Harás lo que te diga, Hermione.- le informo Taylor después de aclararse la garganta._

_Hermione la observo y suavizo su expresión. Sabia que a Taylor le seria difícil obligarla. Le había tomado aprecio y la consideraba como a una madre pero no se iba a doblegar._

_-En ese caso renuncio – dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo._

_Vio a Nott alzar la ceja para después decir:_

_-¿No te parece un poco exagerado?.-Las dos mujeres miraron al castaño que hasta ese momento habia permanecido en silencio._

_- Lo mismo digo yo.- acepto Taylor. Vamos, Hermione sabes que eres la mejor periodista que tengo. No quiero perderte._

_Eso fue una novedad para Hermione, ya que su jefa nunca se lo había dicho antes. ¿Seria tan terrible que cediera ante Malfoy y Nott? Por supuesto que ¡Si! Ya que en el futuro, ninguno de sus lectores tendría fe en lo que escribiera._

_Aceptaría dar una pequeña disculpa en las ultimas paginas de la revista, pero de ninguna manera, una que ocupara las dos caras centrales.- No se me ocurre otra alternativa.- respondió con rebeldía._

_Pues creo que a mi si.- repuso Nott dejando su vaso de whisky sobre la mesa. Corrijeme si me equivoco.- se dirijia a Hermione así que tuvo que mirarlo. No quieres disculparte en publico porque sigues pensando que gran parte de lo que afirmas es verdad y no quieres perder tu credibilidad ¿Tengo razón?_

_Hermione tuvo que aceptar, que aquel hombre estaba en lo correcto.- _

_Creo tener la solución.- Agrego Nott sonriendo con auto eficiencia. ¿Qué te parece si lo sigues durante un plazo establecido, o mejor aun… ves lo que hace y como lo hace? Si al terminar el plazo sigues pensando que es el depravado sexual, que piensas que es, no te obligaremos a contradecirte.- Se estaba refiriendo claramente a Malfoy puesto que había hecho una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza en dirección al rubio._

_¿Seguirlo? ¿Plazo? Que era lo que Nott creía, que ella se iba a convertir en la niñera de aquel tipo._

_Si por el contrario descubres que es, diferente, tendrás que retractarte y aceptar tu equivocación. Si lo piensas bien eso aumentara tu popularidad y no perderás lectores.- Theo esperaba que esto funcionase, la chica no quería dar su brazo a torcer pero si se daba cuenta de su error quizás no todo estuviera perdido. Lo único de lo que tendría que encargarse, en caso que ella aceptase, es que Malfoy colabore…_

_- ¡Que diablos¡ - exclamo claramente el rubio , espantado ante la ocurrencia de su compañero. ¿Qué lo siguiera? Acaso estaba loco. Tanto trago había afectado sus neuronas. No… no, ella no podía seguirlo, el tenia una vida propia y no iba a permitir que una dichosa periodista se meta en ella._

_- Hermione ignoro la exclamación del chico y se concentro en la proposición que Nott acababa de hacerle. Seguirle los pasos, estaba segura que seria un buen reportaje… además la única objeción que podía hacer en caso de que aceptase seria que iba a pasar demasiado tiempo con Malfoy. Continuo meditando por unos minutos , hasta que reparo en un detalle : _

_**Réquiem.**_

_Señor Nott, estoy informada que su grupo musical va a salir de gira. Que caso tendría aceptar su ridícula propuesta si el hombre en cuestión va a estar ausente. No cree que deberíamos dejar este asunto por la paz.- Sabia que aquella podía ser la única salida que tenia en aquel interminable túnel. Y si podía utilizarla para salvarse, lo haría.- _

_Oh no, Se que tratas de salirte con la tuya pero no lo permitiré. Y si para que escribas tu disculpa necesitas al "hombre en cuestión",entonces pasaras seis meses de gira con nosotros. Tú eliges Hermione._

_La chica por unos momentos experimento un completo bloqueo mental. Incrédula, sin poder articular alguna palabra. ¿Pasar seis meses con… con… aquellos metaleros? Dejar su vida y su trabajo para embarcarse en una travesía, que había sido provocada por su terquedad. _

_¿Dónde… estaría yo...Usted…el en caso que acepte?- dijo Hermione mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber sonado tan estupida._

_Yo… usted... y el hombre en cuestión – dijo señalando al rubio.- Viajaríamos por todo Estados Unidos y Europa, no te preocupes, si lo que quieres es un boleto de avión en primera clase, te lo puedo conseguir.- contesto Theo con voz burlona y vagamente divertida._

_Rabiosa, Hermione pensó que aquel tipo estaba disfrutando mucho de esa situación. Señor Nott déjeme hacerle otra proposición .- dijo la chica tratando de serenarse y poner en marcha su plan.- Que tal si en vez de un solo articulo , también escribo sobre usted y los miembros que faltan del grupo . Después de todo, si usted y los demás son los mas fieles representantes de la bondad humana, tal como dice. No tendrá mucho que perder, además de una nota exitosa en "Today's Citizen". _

_¿Por qué no?- contesto el castaño curvando una sonrisa. Después de todo como tú dices, no tengo nada que perder. Avanzo lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos._

_- Entonces ¿Podré escribir lo que yo piense en un segundo artículo, aunque no le guste lo que tenga que decir? – se cruzo de brazos y lo miro a lo ojos. ¿Aunque vaya con sus intachables reputaciones?-_

_Me parece justo.- respondió en tono casual. _

_Entonces, queda decidido ¿Cuándo comenzamos?_

Abrió los ojos, con pereza. Dios Santo. En que demonios se había metido. No, no había sido un sueño… o un producto de su imaginación, viajaría con _**Réquiem**_ durante seis meses por todo el continente americano y europeo. - Ojala no hubiera leído la revista porque así yo no me encontraría en esta situación – dijo en voz alta Hermione mientras tiraba algo de ropa interior dentro de su maleta antes de añadir dos blusas y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Pero lo hizo.- añadió Luna con voz soñadora.

-Si, ya lo se. – murmuro Hermione irritada.

- Deberías de sentirte afortunada, te iran bien estas vacaciones.

-No son unas vacaciones Luna.- le informo.- Es una especie de castigo. Dejo de acomodar su maleta y la coloco en el suelo, se sentó cerca, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Si eso era, un castigo. Un maldito castigo.

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

¿Cómo se te ocurrió proponer tamaña ridiculez?

Theo ni se inmuto ante la interrogante de Draco. Estaba ocupado revisando las letras de las canciones que saldrían en su próximo material discográfico. Sin ser el, uno de los encargados en escribir las canciones, se distraía mucho redactándolas. Casi siempre Miles lo ayudaba con algunos acordes para encontrar el sonido deseado.

Draco lo miro fastidiado. Theo llevaba así más de dos horas, sentado en su vieja y destartalada butaca escribiendo sin descanso. Lo había visto tachar y arrugar infinidad de veces un mismo papel. Para después descartarlo, frustrado. Se encontraban en el taller de práctica, un viejo sótano, localizado en el interior de un famoso Púb. Que les había hecho el favor de prestarles el lugar para reunirse sin ser interrumpidos. Obviamente con una buena paga de por medio.

Era uno de los primeros lugares donde se reunieron para tocar.

Volvió su mirada al castaño, que murmurada cosas sin sentido. Casi siempre que se ponía a escribir, tenia el "efecto Nott". Se desconectaba del mundo para centrarse en el suyo propio.-

Theo, seguía impávido, inmóvil. Tenia que terminar aquella estrofa…últimamente los dueños de la disquera lo estaban presionando, demasiado para su gusto. Le habían dicho claramente que querían otro número 1 en las listas Londinenses , si es que queria seguir recibiendo la misma cantidad de dinero en su cheque...

- Imbecil ¡Reacciona! – Draco tuvo que chasquear los dedos para que este fijara su vista en el .- ¡Al fin! Creí que esta vez si te perdíamos para siempre.- le dijo cuando obtuvo toda su atención.

El castaño abrió los ojos saliendo de su trance. ¡Demonios! Realmente le hacían falta unas buenas vacaciones. Fijo su vista en el rubio que tenia torcida la boca con un gesto de fastidio.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – inquirió desconcertado.

- Que, que me pasa… - rió sin poderlo evitar.- Menuda estupidez que hiciste ¿Invitar a aquella periodista a nuestra gira? Es que ahora si te volviste loco de remate.

Ah, eso – murmuro Theo sin tomarle mucha importancia. Tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en las estupideces de Draco.

Si, _eso._ ¿Que tenias en la cabeza cuando propusiste tamaña tontería? Ella solo va a ser un estorbo para nosotros. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ella solo es una prejuiciosa que busca arruinarme… y…

¡Calmate de una jodida vez! – Exclamo Theo sin poder contenerse mas a los berrinches del rubio.- Enfoco su mirada en su acompañante mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- Mira idiota, si pensaras un poco mas , te darías cuenta que esta es una oportunidad de oro para limpiar tu reputación. ¿Crees que nos conviene tenerla en nuestra contra? Sabiendo que su revista te puede hundir si ella así lo desea. Es cierto que podemos cancelar las publicaciones, pero ella va a seguir escribiendo y creeme, no para hablar maravillas de ti en un futuro, si es que la tenemos completamente en nuestra contra.-

La clara lógica que Nott siempre derrochaba era uno de los aspectos de la personalidad del castaño que Draco siempre había envidiado. Su fría lógica para arreglar los problemas, al igual que su rotundo éxito con _**Réquiem. **_Era algo que Draco no poseía. Mientras que el era el vocalista Theo había sido la cabeza siempre, el que tomaba las decisiones acertadas y mas convenientes para todos.

El fue el que desde un inicio se empeño en formar a la agrupación. Recordaba que cuando lo conoció, en una de las aburridas fiestas políticas de su padre, este se había mostrado muy cerrado en un principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo y de fortuitas charlas hubo una conexión entre los dos. Después de todo tenían algo en común que los hacia identificarse:

El deseo de liberación.

Theodore pertenecía a una familia de un antiguo abolengo, al igual que el. En la cual los prejuicios estaban a la orden del día. Según declaraciones del mismo en antiguas conversaciones, había sido maltratado. Sus padres creían que con un poco de mano dura, Theo podría aprender los mismos ideales de su familia. Sin embargo con golpes o sin ellos, nunca se mostró débil o derrotado. Por el contrario, en su interior cada día crecía un sentimiento de superación y de libertad. Que lo hacia extasiarse completamente. Queria llevarse el mundo por delante, al igual que su familia.

Quería que todos vieran lo que un Nott podia hacer. Lo que "**el**" podia hacer.

Así fue como empezó su búsqueda por encontrar a los miembros de la banda. Y de pasada su camino al estrellato.

- ¿Qué paso con Blaise y Miles? No los he visto en la mañana y van a llegar tarde al ensayo general.- Theo verifico su reloj.- Ya eran pasadas las 6:00.

Blaise esta con aquella actriz, que tanto te disgusto. Hannah Abbot. Lo se porque, el mismo me lo comento hace unos dias. Y con respecto a Miles, debe seguir en sus clases. Ya sabes que aun no quiere colgar las corbatas.- contesto Draco, avanzando para coger su guitarra de unos de los muebles.

¿Cómo crees que les caiga la noticia de la periodista? – inquirió Draco dudoso, tocando algunas notas de su Fender.

- La tendrán que aceptar, después de todo no creo que el tiempo que pasemos juntos termine siendo un desastre como tu piensas.- declaro el castaño dando una calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender. Sabía perfectamente que Blaise aceptaría la noticia sin chistar. Pero Miles quizás no.

Miles French era como un hermano para Theo. Ambos habian asistido a la misma escuela, Theo era el que siempre se metía en problemas para dolor de sus padres. Siempre que sus compañeros osaban burlarse o tratar de meterse con el , este se aseguraba de dejarles bien claro que podia ser tan rudo o mas que cualquiera. Miles no entendió aquello y trato de pelear con el. El resultado fue una expulsión de una semana para los dos. Ya que ninguno quería confesar quien empezó la riña.

Desde aquel momento, los dos congeniaron a la perfección acoplándose al difícil rumbo de la vida. Cada uno con sus respectivas familias, pero también rompiendo infinidad de reglas que sabían que para sus intachables padres seria una desgracia y un Karma.

Theo recordó que cuando le propuso pertenecer al grupo, después de haberlo escuchado tocar la batería, este dudo seriamente. Alegando que la música, no era algo estable a lo que quisiera dedicarse toda su vida. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Theo estaba apunto de abandonar su objetivo de convencerlo cuando Miles apareció un día en su puerta argumentando que había pensado mejor su propuesta y aceptaba embarcarse en aquel proyecto.

Nott sabia que había dado un paso más. Teniendo a un excelente baterista en sus manos , y previamente a Blaise en la guitarra. Solo le faltaba encontrar al último miembro de _**Réquiem**_…

a la voz principal.

Las súbitas notas que desprendía la guitarra de Draco, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. No se había percatado cuanto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, pero por lo que veia debió de haber sido mucho. Miles estaba terminando de acomodar los platillos y el _hit hat_ en la batería mientras que Blaise y Draco tomaban sus habituales posiciones, para empezar la práctica.

Dejo los papeles que llevaba rápidamente en una mesa cercana y el también avanzo para tomar su lugar. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno de sus compañeros dio la señal para empezar a tocar.

_1, 2,3…_

**XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

Luna le había asegurado que podia hacerse cargo de su apartamento y de Crokshanks durante su ausencia. Hermione sintiéndose culpable lo estuvo acariciando por más de quince minutos.

Aquella mañana se había levantado sumamente temprano, la noche anterior antes de acostarse había recibido la llamada de Draco Malfoy, comunicándole que quería verla lista por la mañana ya que iría a conocer a los miembros de la banda, y empezaría su trabajo como "sombra". No se sorprendió el que tuviera su número, porque seguramente Taylor se lo había dado. Recordó como su jefa suspiro tranquila después de haber llegado a un acuerdo. Taylor por ningún motivo quería llegar a la corte. Sabía que no tenía oportunidades para defenderse puesto que aquellos tipos tenían recursos de sobra para ganar el fallo en un juicio.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento sonase el timbre de su apartamento. –Consulto su reloj y vio que eran pasada las ocho.- Estaba lista desde ya un buen rato. Vestía un pantalón blanco ceñido y una camisa verde bordada con cuentas a juego con unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

Pensó en Malfoy y las mujeres que solía frecuentar. Ella definitivamente no entraba en ninguna de sus categorías, pero esperaba que en el tiempo que pasase con el y los demás, pudiera descubrir que no eran tan santos como se pregonaban.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta.

Malfoy la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, llevaba un pantalón beige y un suéter color hueso. Parecía más alto, delgado y ágil de lo que recordaba. Lo miro y vio que sus ojos grises la observaban con total frialdad y desinterés.

¿Y tu maleta? – pregunto con tono monótono. Theodore había insistido en que el personalmente vaya a recogerla. Según el debíamos causar "buena impresión".

Esta adentro, voy a buscarla. Draco la siguió, observándolo todo con interés.- ¿No te da claustrofobia este lugar?.- pregunto el.

No.- respondió. Es mas que suficiente para mi.- Tomo la maleta, las dos bolsas donde llevaba su cámara, y su bolso. Trato de imaginar como podría llevar todo aquello cuando de pronto Draco alargo el brazo y tomo el asa de la maleta. Rozo a Hermione y esta hizo un esfuerzo por no alejar su mano.

No tienes por que sobresaltarte.-Comento Draco, divertido. Ni de chiste pretendía tocarte, solo mostraba un gesto de caballerosidad.-

Aquel comentario hizo rabiar a Hermione.- Pues que bien, porque ni de chiste permitiría que lo hicieras.- dijo la chica mientras salía con la frente en alto dejando al rubio plantado en su puerta con todas las cosas en el suelo.

Estaba convencida, aquello era un castigo.

Un castigo del cual tendría que aprender muy bien la lección.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola, estoy muy emocionada, porque me llegaron bastantes alertas, y también reviews. Realmente no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. También quiero aclarar que a mi tampoco me gusta cuando una historia es dejada en el primer capitulo. Realmente lo detesto. Pero eso no va a pasar en esta historia. Quizás algunas veces no pueda actualizar tan rápido, pero tengan la seguridad que no lo abandonare.**

**Y bien comentando el capitulo. Me centre en la conversación que tuvieron Draco, Theo y Hermione. También, como verán, he creado un nuevo personaje : Miles French. Solo les digo una cosa, este personaje tendrá su tajada del pastel en cierto momento. Así que no lo pasen desapercibido. En cierto momento explore la infancia y vida de Theo. Mas adelante, a medida que la historia avance, también presentare la historia de los demás miembros.**

**He pensado en aumentarle capítulos, porque pensándolo bien con 5 o 6 estaría muy corto. Aunque eso también depende de ustedes, si es que quieren que la historia sea un poco extensa. De todas maneras, espero fervientemente sus comentarios , criticas constructivas y demás. Siempre serán bien recibidas. Prometo que para el próximo Cáp. Habrá contestación de reviews. Solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia. **

**Besos,**

**Duty.**

**PD. Cualquier duda o inquietud, solo aprieten ese botoncito verde de abajo y pregúntenme lo que deseen.**


	3. Bossa Nova

**Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Casi Famosos**

**03.**

Con las manos enfundadas en los gruesos guantes de lana, el joven se daba un masaje en las sienes, ansiando que sonara el teléfono, ansiando que su instinto hubiera acertado. Necesitaba algo bueno. Necesitaba aquella victoria. Con amargura se dio vuelta para poder mirar por la ventana.

El edificio estaba que se caía a pedazos pero ¡Que diablos! Necesitaba una confirmación para que aquella estupida incertidumbre dejara de carcomerle las entrañas. Observo como cinco pisos abajo, Londres pasaba su mañana, yendo a toda prisa arriba y abajo. Había mucha actividad aquel día, desde hombres de negocios zumbando hasta llegar a su oficina o padres que llevaban a sus niños a las escuelas o guarderías.

_Todo parecía tan fácil._

Quizás para algunas personas lo fuera.

Sonó su móvil y el joven prácticamente se aferro a el.

-¿Si?

- Malas noticias. No hay negocio.

- Los dedos del hombre se tensaron sobre el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay negocio? Debes estar bromeando, aquel monto sumamente exagerado, era mi pase para salir de este maldito agujero negro en que estoy metido hasta el cuello.-

- Pues lo siento, así es como se maneja todo, algunas veces estas arriba y otras abajo. Creo que en este momento deberías enfocarte en buscar alguna otra alternativa porque de mi bolsillo no va a salir ni un solo centavo más.

-_Mierda._

Pulso el botón que cortaba la comunicación y se metió de un manotazo el móvil en el bolsillo de la americana. Todo estaba mal… muy mal. ¿Cuánto podrían empeorar las cosas?

**01.**

**- **Espero que no les moleste la grabadora - dijo Hermione señalando una de sus bolsas. Estaban aun en su apartamento sacando sus cosas para llevarlas al jaguar plateado que esperaba en la puerta principal.

De molestarme no estaría allí. – Draco, cogio dos de las bolsas mas pesadas, y sin ningún tipo de problemas avanzo hasta colocarlas en el interior de su auto. Hermione vio como el chico no tenia dificultad para llevar todo el equipaje. Le dio una palmadita a Crookshanks, abrió la puerta de la entrada y salio no sin antes coger uno de sus abrigos más gruesos.

El invierno había extendido sus garras sobre Londres y el aire era helado. Hermione se estremeció pero le siguió el paso rápido al rubio hacia el coche. Al ver como este le abría la puerta, dudo un momento. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de lujos.

- Vamos Granger, entra ya, que no muerde.- Irritada ante el comentario subió rápidamente al auto .Admiro el tablero de madera cuando se acomodo en el asiento.

-Puedes quitarte el abrigo – sugirió Draco. El coche tiene calefacción. De hecho con ese abrigo vas a terminar sudando como si estuvieras en el día mas caluroso del verano. ¿Dónde diablos has encontrado eso? Creí que habían pasado de moda cuando la gente decidió que no era más agradable parecer un neumático.

Resulta que este abrigo es muy cómodo – repuso Hermione con frialdad.

No me digas que antepones la comodidad a tu aspecto.

Hermione lo observo durante unos minutos, que haría Don Perfección si abría en ese momento la puerta del coche y exigía que sacara sus cosas del maletero. No sabia cuanto iría a durar el trayecto pero tendría que olvidar su educación si es que el insistía en demostrar su sentido del humor a toda costa.

-Así es, pero eso no asunto tuyo.- Empezó a quitarse el pesado abrigo y se congelo cuando sintió que el rubio la ayudaba.

- ¿Siempre te pones así de tensa ante el mas leve contacto?- pregunto Draco mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

- No sabia que me ponía tensa.-murmuro mirando las calles llenas de escarcha.

Pasaron unos largos momentos de silencio porque Draco estaba concentrado en conducir y Hermione agradeció aquella oportunidad para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Después de su desastrosa relación con Ronald Weasley había decidido evitar lo mas posible a los hombres. Si quería una relación, buscaría a un hombre que fuera bondadoso, comprensivo y humilde. Y no era que su antigua relación con Ron hubiera acabado porque este fuera un tipo violento pero encontrarlo en la cama con otra mujer fue lo ultimo que pudo haber imaginado de el.

_Hermione entro en casa balanceando una bolsa de compra. Irradiaba felicidad .Del exterior le llegaba el trino de los pájaros que cantaban al sol de la primavera. Su flamante anillo brillaba a la luz. Llevaba más de dos semanas comprometida y parecía que ya estuviera casada. Sin embargo la boda se realizaría en un mes a pedido de Molly Weasley, la suegra de Hermione._

_Estaba ansiosa por darle una sorpresa a Ron. Las largas horas que pasaba en la editorial, le impedían cocinar a menudo. Esa tarde Taylor le había dado el resto del día libre, puesto que habían cancelado dos reportajes que debían ser cubridos por la chica. Decidió preparar una cena refinada, laboriosa y memorable. Una cena para tomar con vinos y velas._

_Entro a la cocina canturreando, lo cual siendo una mujer reservada, era una muestra extraña de emoción de ella. Sonriendo satisfecha, saco de la bolsa una botella del Borgoña preferido de Ron. Leyó la etiqueta sonriendo al recordar la primera vez que compartieron una botella de vino juntos. Ron se había mostrado tan romántico, tan atento, tan perfecto para ella en ese momento de su vida…_

_Al echar un vistazo al reloj vio que aun faltaban cuatro horas para que Ron llegara a casa. Tiempo suficiente para preparar una cena exquisita, encender las velas y sacar la cristalería._

_Primero, decidió subir al piso de arriba para quitarse el traje y los zapatos. Guardada tenía una finísima túnica de seda en difuminados tonos de azul. Esa noche no quería ser una periodista sino una mujer enamorada._

_La casa estaba escrupulosamente limpia y decorada con gusto, cosas que Hermione lograba sin esfuerzo. Desde que se había mudado con Ron a vivir en su departamento, la vida parecía sonreírle. Al subir las escaleras su mirada se poso un momento en un jarrón de cristal Baccarat y de pronto deseo haber comprado flores. Tal vez llamara a la floristería para que le enviaran un ramo. Su mano se deslizaba suavemente por la barandilla brillante. Sus ojos, por lo general, serios e incisivos, tenían una expresión soñadora. Empujo distraídamente la puerta del dormitorio._

_Su sonrisa se helo, reemplazada por una completa perplejidad. Mientras permanecía, inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, el color pareció desaparecer de sus mejillas. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se anegaron al dolor. De su boca solo salio una palabra acongojada._

_Ronald…_

_La pareja que yacía en la cama, unida en un abrazo apasionado, se separo de golpe. El hombre de un rostro lleno de pecas y cabello rojizo la miro asombrado.. La mujer, felina, precoz, bellísima, sonrió con extrema lentitud. Casi podía oírsele ronronear…_

_Pansy - Hermione miro a su "mejor amiga" con ojos desencajados._

_-Llegas pronto- había un ápice, tan solo un atisbo de burla en su voz, de la que consideraba casi su hermana._

_En una fracción de segundo Ron se levanto de la cama, como si el tan solo contacto de este le quemara. La única prenda que llevaba puesta eran sus boxers. Hermione era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Tenia una sensación pesada en su interior, como si todos sus órganos hubieran colapsado en la boca de su estomago. Las lagrimas le cegaron la visión, lagrimas que serian las primera de muchas que vendrían después._

_Hermione… déjame explicarte.- Escucho la acongojada voz de Ron. No, ella no podía verlo. Era tan grande el dolor que sintió como una punzada le atravesaba el corazón._

_Ronald, el hombre a quien se había que había amado. Con quien estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida….- Sintió unas frías manos cubrirle el rostro, y como estas limpiaban sus lagrimas.- Levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Ron enfocada en ella. Vio en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, el más profundo arrepentimiento… _

_Lo siento.- Aquellas palabras murieron en su boca. Hermione no oyó nada mas, porque de pronto echo a correr, ciega en un esfuerzo de alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible._

_¡Hermione!- ignoro el grito desgarrado de Ron , ignoro las quejas de las personas a quien empujo al salir , lo ignoro todo mientras corría , cruzando calles sin mirar , huyendo tanto de si misma como de Ron.. _

_¡Estupida!_

_Como no se dio cuenta antes, las manchas de carmín en su camisa o quizás el mal humor de su novio .Las continúas llegadas a partir de la medianoche junto a las extrañas llamadas telefónicas._

_Ella creía que lo tenía todo, pero en realidad no tenia nada… absolutamente nada._

Llevaba más de del tiempo requerido sumida en sus pensamientos. Hermione trato de relajarse en su asiento mientras veia como Malfoy seguía atento a conducir. Al menos su capacidad de razonar seguía intacta, después de aceptar que Ron nunca fue para ella, decidió que llorar por un hombre que nunca le correspondería era una completa estupidez. Regreso al trabajo, busco un apartamento para ella sola y se olvido que existía un género opuesto al femenino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?- pregunto Draco interesado, dispuesto a romper el prolongado silencio.

Toda mi vida.

-Entonces no ha sido mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Hermione apretó la boca.

Solo era un cumplido – murmuro Draco, volteando un instante para verla.¿Sabes cuantas mujeres estarían encantadas de oír que tienen aspecto de jovencita?

-Supongo que deben sentirse muy inseguras.-respondió. Me refiero a las mujeres que quieren ocultar su edad. No puedo imaginarme no envejecer sin dignidad.

Draco quedo sorprendido. Sin embargo no mostró ninguna expresión que pudiera delatarlo.

Por fin hemos llegado.- anuncio el rubio. Debes estar muy incomoda sentada por tanto tiempo. – Hermione estiro las piernas y se puso los zapatos de tacón que se había quitado para estar mas cómoda.

La verdad es que no – respondió con franqueza. Estoy acostumbrada a coches más imponentes. Dentro del Mini de mi amiga si suelo sentirme incómoda en cuanto llevo más de diez minutos dentro. Y no ayuda que el coche tenga cien años y que no pueda ir a más de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

Draco no puedo evitar reír con espontaneidad a la par que sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione sintió que su boca se secaba y que el pulso se le aceleraba. La risa murió en los labios de Draco que la miro detenidamente durante un segundo, antes de volver a su antigua mirada fría e indiferente.

Cuando detuvo el auto en frente de un moderno y sofisticado departamento, Hermione trató de controlar el pánico que la invadió. Guardó la grabadora en su bolso y saltó del coche antes de que él saliera para abrirle la puerta.

-Ocupo dos pisos- explico Draco. El segundo lo uso como gimnasio. Cuando le había dicho que tenía un apartamento, ella se había imaginado algo más pequeño. Con razón el de ella le había parecido claustrofóbico. Comparado con el de él, parecía una caja de cerillas.

En el piso de abajo había una sala grande, un comedor, un estudio y una cocina que parecía no usarse. ¿No cocinas?- pregunto Hermione.

Pocas veces estoy en casa. Con la cantidad de presentaciones y conciertos que tenemos estamos más que acostumbrados a que nos preparen los alimentos.

La verdad es que yo tampoco suelo comer en casa.- comento la chica con indiferencia. Me bastan las ensaladas frutas y emparedados. Para algunos es imposible salir a comer con la cantidad de trabajo que nos cargamos.

Subieron las escaleras. La barandilla brillaba como si acabaran de pulirla y Hermione supuso que tendría a alguna empleada, que hiciera la limpieza. No podía imaginarlo quitando el polvo y pasando la aspiradora. La idea le pareció divertida y rió.

No me cuentas el chiste.

No es nada, es algo privado.

¿Algo que compartes con tu novio?- pregunto Draco que subía detrás de ella.

Algo parecido.- respondió para terminar con el tema. No estaba cómoda hablando de su "novio", esperaba haber zanjado el tema cuando una voz siseante se acerco a su oído.

¿Cómo es tu novio?- pregunto Draco a su lado sin darle tiempo a que se adelantara.

¿Qué?- pregunto entre confundida y aturdida. Tenía la terrible sensación de estar sobrecogida por la presencia de alguien.

¿Cómo es tu novio?- Draco se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta después de dejar la maleta de Hermione en el suelo. Impidiendo que así pasara.

Un hombre normal.- se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente. Altura media, pelo castaño, ojos azules.

Suena impresionante, luego me dirás que se apellida Nott.- dijo burlón ante la fascinante descripción.

No pienso decirte nada mas… es mas no se porque estoy hablando de esto contigo.- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Tengo entendido que a la mayoria de las mujeres les gusta hablar de su novio.

-¿Los demás miembros cuando llegaran? – pregunto la chica cambiando de tema rápidamente. No estaba dispuesta a soltar una palabra más de su maravilloso novio.

- Por que no te fijas por aquel cuarto. Subiendo las escaleras, eso responderá tu pregunta. – Insegura y un poco desconcertada, fue a ver en la dirección que Malfoy le habia indicado. Subió con cuidado, las escaleras eran sumamente estrechas y los zapatos que llevaba no la ayudaban mucho. Observo que las paredes estaban tapizadas de un material muy suave y el piso crujía a cada paso que avanzaba.

Cuando su vista se enfoco en un punto donde provenía una luz parpadeante, su expresión pasó de ser insegura a una de asombro. Los integrantes de _**Réquiem**_ estaban en un cuarto especial ambientado exclusivamente para tocar. Lo noto de inmediato al ver el lugar abarrotado de instrumentos musicales. Lo que parecía ser un viejo sótano, en realidad era un espacio personal que solo parecían compartir los cuatro. Se veían que estaban a punto de comenzar un ensayo, aun no habían reparado en su presencia ni tampoco la de Malfoy, de eso estaba segura.

Se fijo en cada uno de ellos. El primero Blaise Zabinni, era un joven alto, con pómulos bien marcados, pelo negro como la noche y unos intensos ojos marrones que ardían como los incesantes fuegos de ambición que lo abrasaban. Estaba terminando de afinar su guitarra por lo que pudo observar. Lo poco que sabia de el, era que al asistir a un orfanato durante su niñez, había sido adoptado por una familia italiana, que lo cuido hasta que el mismo Zabinni decidió dejarlos y emprender rumbo por si mismo. Habían muchas especulaciones sobre el. ¿Cómo llego al grupo? ¿A que se dedicaba antes? ¿Por qué dejo a su familia adoptiva? Tantas interrogantes que responder, de las que Hermione obtendría la respuesta.

El segundo en cual reparo fue en Miles French, era un hombre muy alto y de sólida musculatura para sus 20 años. Tenía el pelo rubio y ligeramente rizado. Sus ojos eran del color del agua helada. Sabía que estaba estudiando leyes, algo completamente incomprensible para una persona que lo viera tocar. Muchos se preguntarían porque gasta su tiempo en estudiar la estupida jurisdicción cuando ganaba millones. Hermione también estaba sumamente intrigada con aquello, cualquier rockero en lo último que pensaría seria en estudiar y menos Leyes, pero Miles French era un enigma. Un completo Enigma. Su mirada era sombría y lucia unas pronunciadas ojeras. Sea lo que sea que lo estuviera afectando, seria algo muy…muy grande. Se dijo Hermione para si misma.

Theodore Nott.

Pronuncio su nombre, lentamente…. El ultimo del cuarteto aparte de Malfoy. El castaño sin duda alguna, seria su más grande reto. En el primer encuentro que tuvo con Nott, lo noto irónico sarcástico y hasta burlón. Pero ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, sus ojos eran completamente desconcertantes, de un azul tan límpido y nítido en un rostro tan distante. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? Hermione tenía aquella espina clavada desde algún tiempo. Reservado, meticuloso y rotundamente exitoso.

No cualquiera que provenga de una familia aristocrática y sumamente rica, dejaría absolutamente todo por una rebeldía adolescente. Un chiquillo cualquiera habría aprendido la lección, hubiera disfrutado su sueño de verano y luego habría regresado como el _perro arrepentido_ a las faldas de sus padres. Pero Nott, no era uno de aquellos chiquillos, y si su sueño de verano era llegar al paseo de la fama, no quería imaginarse cuales serian sus metas. Era un hombre ambicioso, como sus compañeros…

¿Ya terminaste tu análisis?- Sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. Habia permanecido mucho tiempo observándolos.- _Seguramente-_ se dijo.

Theodore Nott la observaba divertido. Con una pequeña sonrisa curvando su boca. La chica había permanecido inmóvil durante mas de cinco minutos, en los cuales todos habían notado su presencia y la observaban con curiosidad. Blaise le habia sonreído picaramente, sin causar efecto alguno. Miles solo alzo la mirada durante unos segundos antes de volver a su trabajo y el… bueno… el la miraba curioso. Habia notado que sus cejas estaban levemente alzadas, seguramente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos… y el ceño lo tenia levemente fruncido… sea en lo que hubiera estado pensando, la tenia seriamente ocupada.

No se a que te refieres, recordé algo muy importante. Eso es todo.- replico la chica.

- Si, bueno. Lo que tu digas _Hermione.- _Volver a escuchar su nombre por aquellos labios le causo un extraño escalofrío y rabia a la vez. Insistia en tutearla. ¡Perfecto! Después de todo tendrían que trabajar juntos. Si el ya se habia "familiarizado", a larga ella tendría que hacerlo también.

Deja de coquetear Nott.- replico Zabinni, mostrando una sonrisa seductora a la par que miraba fijamente a Hermione. Llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla para después decir unas palabras en italiano:

_È il mio piacere di incontrare la bella donna che, con umiltà ha offerto la sua compagnia per questi nomadi della roccia_.- Se acerco lentamente a su rostro sin dejar libre su mano , y con un susurro perfectamente audible dijo:

_No dudes en llamar a este humilde plebeyo, por si es que hay algo en que pueda ofrecerte. Cuando me conozcas mejor sabrás que soy un hombre lleno de sorpresas.-_Separo su cara, y guiño discretamente un ojo.

Hermione a esas alturas estaba segura de dos cosas: a) Ningún hombre habia sido más atrevido como aquel tipo. Y b) Zabinni era un imbecil.

No me gustan las sorpresas Sr. Zabinni. Nunca me gustaron y proviniendo de usted estoy segura que mi gusto no cambiara. Se lo aseguro.- Utilizo una voz extremadamente dulce, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño al que se le tuviera que hablar con mucho cuidado.

Aquel comentario no hizo más que despertar la indignación del moreno, que volvió con su guitarra con un gesto ofendido, mientras sus compañeros no hacían más que partirse de la risa. – Hasta que alguien puso a su lugar a Blaise.- comento distraído Draco, tomando asiento en uno de los cajones regados en el suelo.

Ok, chicos. Dejémonos de tonterías.- La imperativa voz de Theo resonó como eco, en la lúgubre habitación. Como saben, Hermione será nuestra invitada y acompañante en nuestra próxima gira. Ella tendrá como misión descubrir que somos los pervertidos, mujeriegos y drogadictos que cree que somos. Y la nuestra será demostrarle todo lo contrario.- Aunque el tono que Theo uso fue uno relajado tratando de ser ameno, Hermione pudo percibir un atisbo de tensión...-

Theo giro sobre sus talones y le dedico una sonrisa avasallante a la castaña. Hermione Granger te presento a Réquiem, Aunque tú ya nos debes conocer. Miles French en la batería, Blaise Zabinni en la guitarra, Draco Malfoy en la voz y Theodore Nott, este humilde servidor, en la electrónica. Te aseguro Hermione, que los siguientes 6 meses que pasaras con nosotros, serán completamente inolvidables. Las mejores vacaciones de tu vida. Y si ya empezaste a grabar, toma nota de esto:

No vamos a ir a hacer amigos ni nada por el estilo. Vamos a ir a conquistar y a ganar. Mantén siempre en mente mis palabras, Hermione, porque si hay algo que pudiera disgustarme realmente seria que no tomes atención.

No te preocupes, Theodore, aprendí bien tu lección. Estoy lista.- Sonó segura de si misma y eso era bueno. Vería cosas buenas y malas, el blanco y el negro, el este y oeste. Pero no estaba dispuesta a huir como las ratas. ¿Theodore quería enseñarle cosas? Que lo hiciera… después de todo ella también podría darle algunas lecciones.

**02.**

Harry Potter metió sus últimos lienzos en la parte posterior de su camioneta, después comprobó que todo estaba bien sujeto. No quería ningún accidente en el camino y por eso llevaba personalmente los lienzos en lugar de enviarlos por mensajeria como Neville le habia recomendado.

¡Iran mucho mas seguros Harry ¡- le habia insistido Neville por teléfono... ¡Y no te causarían tantas molestias!

Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

Es una locura Harry, ellos son expertos… ellos...

Una vez perdí un lienzo cuando el hombre que lo llevaba lo dejo caer al suelo, después tropezó con el y finalmente le puso el pie encima. No quiero que me suceda otra vez. Yo mismo los llevare a Londres.

¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?- pregunto una vez Neville por el teléfono. Pero Harry no cambio de opinión.

Él lo había pensado muy bien antes de decidirse, pero una vez que lo había hecho, no daría marcha atrás. Sabía que sólo podía fiarse de sí mismo y la vida le había probado que tenía razón. Era inflexible y autosuficiente y así lo demostraba. Con la cazadora negra de cuero y los pantalones que llevaba parecía más alto, y el pelo oscuro y despeinado y el rostro afeitado le daban un aspecto atractivo.

Harry Potter, el brillante prodigio del arte. El sucesor del mismísimo Van Goh…

Desde pequeño habia tenido que aprender a lidiar con la fama. Desde ser el hijo de los fallecidos actores James Potter y Lily Evans hasta ser el pintor mas joven en conseguir un primer premio internacional.

Ya oscurecia cuando Harry salio de su casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y miro al cielo de primavera. Liverpool estaba lleno de sorpresas. Miro el crepúsculo. ¿Habría lluvia en esas nubes? A el no le gustaba conducir largas distancias especialmente de noche. Estaría en Londres a las siete. Si tenia suerte no llovería. Mientras conducía iba pensando en la exposición y en todo el alboroto que lo acompañaria. A Neville le hubiera encantado todo aquello, la prensa, las fiestas de alta sociedad. En cambio para Harry era completamente lo contrario.

Él tenía pánico a esa experiencia. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto como un coche rojo oscuro se precipito hacia el en dirección contraria a gran velocidad invadiendo su carril. Harry se puso pálido y rígido, piso el freno a fondo e hizo girar el volante hacia un lado, pero no tuvo éxito al evitar al coche rojo. El impacto fue tal que la camioneta dio varias vueltas a través de la carretera. Su pecho se golpeo fuertemente contra el volante forrado de piel. Aunque el cinturón de seguridad lo sujetaba, el impacto lo lanzó de nuevo hacia atrás mientras el aire se llenaba del ruido estridente de cristales y hierros rotos.

Su cabeza se golpeo a un lado de la puerta y cayo aturdido y medio inconsciente hasta que su nariz percibió el fuerte olor.

Oh, Dios —gruñó, y reunió todas sus fuerzas al reconocer el olor de la gasolina.

Con el rostro pálido, trató de zafarse del cinturón de seguridad y salir de la camioneta, pero cuando casi lo había logrado, después de un repentino ruido, una pared de llamas se alzó delante de él. El intenso calor quemaba a través del parabrisas roto, y Harry lanzó un grito de agonía cuando el fuego lo alcanzó.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos en un vano esfuerzo por protegerlo de las llamas.

**Spoilers::::**

**- ¿De modo que te parezco atractivo Hermione?**

**- Siguió el movimiento de su dedo, lo deslizaba desde su hombro hacia la suave copa de su seno. Se detuvo en el pezón, endurecido debajo de la fina tela de la camisa.**

**No tienes porque avergonzarte**

**-Se salvara. Pero quedaran marcas.**

**Mi querida dama disfruta de la gran Manzana o el Times Square. ¡Estamos en New York!**

**Mientras cogia fuertemente el micrófono, la gente comenzaba a moverse inconscientemente siguiendo la melodía con sus cabezas y hombros.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

_Hola, la verdad es que si que demore un poco en subir este capitulo. Además de estar corta de ideas ya que mis musas habían decidido abandonarme, la falta de reviews también afecto mi inspiración. La verdad es que me encanta escribir esta historia, pero también necesito bastante motivación, ya que justo en esta semana estoy en exámenes finales y mi cerebro esta completamente saturado. Se que hay muchas personitas que leen en las sombras y aun no se animan a dejar un review muchas veces por no saber que poner… pero con un simple "Continúalo" o "Si me gusto tu historia" me están dando a conoce ya de por si lo que piensan y me animan… no saben cuanto a que escriba mas rápido por que se que tengo que cumplir con sus expectativas, las de mis lectores... Finalmente no creo que pueda actualizar hasta la próxima semana, estoy en finales y necesito despejarme para concentrarme en hacer un buen Cáp. Acepto tomatazos…y criticas._

_Ahora respondiendo a los reviews pasados y actuales:_

_**Saku_Malfoy**__: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que no me considero una gran escritora pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Me halagas y espero que sigas sintonizándome._

_**pEqUe**__: La verdad es que me gusto tu actitud directa. Como te respondí hace unos dias no voy a abandonar la historia. Yo también he leído antes fics de un solo capitulo en el cual te meten todo el embrollo y al final no lo que puedas seguir comentando, exponiendo tus ideas y com piensas que esta yendo el fic._

_**beautifly92**__: Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Que bueno que te agrade la historia. No te decepcionare, tenlo por seguro. Solo mantente ahí, que muy pronto veras sorpresillas._

_**Pabaji**__ : Gracias por dejar un pequeño comentario. Con decir que te gusto es más que suficiente. No hay que escribir un testamento para poder dejar un review._

_**Susurrodeviento**__**:**__ Yo también suelo saltarme las notas, cuando leo algún fic. Se que algunas veces cansan ya que quieres leer el Cáp. Trata de sintonizarte pronto que aquí se te extraña._

_**Lady-naper**__** :**__ Gracias, lo que trato siempre de hacer es cometer la menor cantidad de faltas ortográficas. Yo sinceramente odio cuando una persona no escribe bien una palabra. Se que nadie nace sabiendo, pero creo que un diccionario no le hace mal a nadie._

_**alastor82**__**:**__ Hermione, si que les dio duro. Gracias por comentar y espero que vuelvas a darte una vueltecita por aquí._

_**MoonGranger**__ : Hey! De verdad muchas gracias por las criticas que me hiciste. No me habia dado cuenta lo de los signos hasta que me lo mencionaste. Hora trato de ser más cuidadosa. Realmente me encanto que te haya gustado la historia y que pienses que esta muy bien. Com dije no me considero una gran escritora, solo trato de divertirme haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Un abrazo para ti también. Realmente espero que me sintonices pronto. Por el mismo canal jajaja._

_**Naedra**__** hale malfoy**__ :Gracias por comentar, de verdad es que la idea no es común. Hemos visto a una Hermione roquera pero a un ¿Draco? Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu review. Se te extraña._

_**Sofita:**__ Una nueva lectora!! Bienvenida a esta humilde mini comunidad. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y si voy a seguir tu consejo, voy a tratar de alargar un poco más el fic. Ya que 5 o 6 capítulos son muy cortos para todas las ideas que tengo en mi cabecita. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí. _

_Muy bien, ahora si me despido. Tengo mucho sueño y mañana debo madrugar. Realmente deseo llegar a los 30 reviews … ojala que con su apoyo pueda lograrlo._

_Una pregunta antes de irme._

_¿Desean que Ginny sea la pareja de Harry? No estoy muy convencida, y de acuerdo a sus comentarios espero decidirme Para serles sincera nunca me agrado esa pelirroja._

_Ahora si me voy. No olviden dejar su review comentando que les pareció el Cáp. _

_Dejar Reviews no causa varicela ni paperas. XD_


	4. I love New York

Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.

Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: No te puedes, saltar esta parte. Ya que en este capitulo voy a utilizar una canción. Toma nota y copiala en el buscador de youtube. La canción se llama: ****"Keep it real" ****y NO es de los Jonas Brothers. Pertenece a una banda japonesa llamada ONE OK ROCK. Como ni tú ni yo sabemos japonés voy a poner las letras en ingles. Por que creo que es un idioma estándar. Cuando aparezca este símbolo PLAY es cuando deben poner la canción. **

**Continúen con la lectura.**

* * *

**Casi Famosos**

**04.**

Suspiro mientras contestaba el teléfono. Había sido una dura jornada la del día y Luna no había probado bocado desde la hora del desayuno. Trabajaba como voluntaria desde hacia varios años. Cada fin de semana iba al Hospital Medico de Londres para ayudar y cuidar de enfermos y niños que estaban internados. Desde un comienzo supo que iba a ser un cargo sumamente agotador pero ver las amplias sonrisas de cada uno de los niños que cuidaba, la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

- Unidad de Quemados.

-¿Luna?- la voz era familiar y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Si, Doctor Scamander.- dijo en tono impersonal, ya que en el hospital siempre trataban de mantener una relación estrictamente profesional.

Rolf parecia cansado y con razón, después de estar en el quirófano por horas.

- El paciente esta en recuperación y lo bajaran a tu unidad en media hora. Ha sido una operación muy difícil considerando la naturaleza de las quemaduras. Es fuerte y esta en buen estado físico. Pienso que saldrá adelante. Si logra pasar las siguientes veinticuatro horas sin ninguna complicación, el pronóstico será favorable.

Luna escucho con atención cada palabra. Sus ojos de color azul se llenaron de compasión. Estaba acostumbraba a ver hombres, mujeres y, lo que era aún peor, niños con terribles heridas causadas por las quemaduras, pero dicha costumbre estaba lejos de endurecerla. Ella se conmovía y se afectaba ante el dolor de los enfermos.

-Pobre hombre.- dijo Luna imaginando lo difícil que seria pasar por aquella situación.

-Lo se. Pero estoy seguro que tu podrás cuidar muy bien de el. – comento Rolf divertido. Después espero unos segundos para agregar en un tono bajo y personal.- Y a propósito ¿Podrás ir al baile el sábado?-

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un leve color carmín. Rolf la había invitado varios días atrás pero ella no estaba segura de poder asistir. Con la cantidad de trabajo que tenia en la oficina además de ser voluntaria, el tiempo que le quedaba era mínimo. Pero sabía que no podía defraudar a Rolf. El había sido la persona más cercana que tenia en el Hospital, y recordar como se había armado de valor para invitarla la hizo reconsiderar su decisión.

- Creo que si, terminare el trabajo en la oficina antes del viernes. He hecho un trato con una de mis colegas.-

-¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?-su voz se lleno de complacencia. Ella imaginaba la sonrisa en aquel rostro apacible y atractivo. Rolf Scamander no era guapo pero tenia aquel perfil que hacia que la gente lo volviera a mirar de forma grandes de color marrón, amplios pómulos, boca firme y pelo castaño.

-Me encantara ir contigo, Rolf. Gracias por invitarme...- dijo Luna amigablemente. Ella escucho como Rolf bostezaba y no pudo evitar reír.- Debes estar muerto Rolf, espero no tener que despertarte. Duerme bien te lo mereces.

-Oh bueno me voy a la cama.-

Ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo y Luna salio de la cabina. Su unidad estaba repleta. Enfermeras y doctores corrían por doquier llevando mujeres... niños y ancianos de un lado a otro. Suspiro sonoramente y se encamino con una de las enfermeras que llevaban a un joven de no más de quince años en una camilla.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy Doctora?

**01.**

A Hermione nunca le había gustado viajar por avión. Había preferido siempre los viajes por tierra o mar pero nunca…nunca por aire. ¿La razón?

-¡¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?!- exclamo sorprendido Blaise ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione. Estaban a punto de subir al avión privado del grupo y se habían encontrado con la sorpresilla que la castaña le tenia pánico a las alturas.

- ¡Claro que no!. No es para que grites así.- dijo molesta la chica ante el chillido del moreno. Trataba de mantenerse calmada cuando era todo lo contrario. Estaba que la carcomían los nervios pero no iba a permitir que su fobia ayudara a los chicos a bajar su retaguardia.

-Es que aun no lo puedo creer. Tienes las suficientes agallas para encarar a Nott y Malfoy… pero le tienes miedo a volar. – dijo Blaise sin poder reprimirse.

-¡Ya te dije que no ¡.¡Y si no me crees , entonces mírame!- Exclamo Hermione tozudamente. Se había precipitado a coger sus maletas y subir al aquel sofisticado avión con los puños fuertemente apretados. Nadie …absolutamente nadie la retaba.

Blaise se limito a mirar a la chica para después negar con la cabeza. _Terca.-_ murmuro por lo bajo antes de seguirle el paso rápidamente.

Al otro lado de la plataforma Draco reía burlón.- Hey Miles, mira miedosa que tu amiguito nos trajo.- comento divertido el chico al ver la escenita de la periodista. Estaba terminando de empacar su guitarra, cuando escucho el alarido de Blaise. ¿Que Granger tenia vértigo?-

-No jodas.- fue la escueta respuesta de su compañero. Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo curioso. No era típico de Miles que se quedase callado o sin comentar algo. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta que esa semana había estado en su mayoría malhumorado. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema?. Lo vio guardar sin ánimos las partes de la batería. _Quizás sea la presión de la universidad_.- se dijo a si mismo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

**&&&**

Hermione sintió como el avión se elevaba por los aires, y se aferro a los brazos de su asiento. Sabia que algo malo iba a ocurrir, aquella mañana se había levantado con un extraño presentimiento. Sabia que era una tontería tener miedo a volar por avión, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan solo imaginarse que tendría que viajar en aquella maquina unos seis meses mas… la hizo estremecerse y rogar porque todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Charlaría con cada uno de ellos, escribiría notas importantes quizás algunos detalles y fotos para el recuerdo.

Vio como French y Zabinni se acomodaron en uno de los asientos posteriores, mirando de vez en cuando una revista deportiva. Desvió la vista y tomo aire lentamente, se obligo a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos…

Al sentir una mano sobre la suya, no pudo evitar tensarse y ahogar una exclamación.

-¿Te da miedo volar?-pregunto Draco divertido.- No tengas miedo es la forma de transporte mas segura.- dijo el chico.

-Lo se – respondió Hermione. Es solo que bueno… volar… es algo poco natural y si…

- Si Dios hubiera querido que el hombre volara, le habría dado alas—terminó Draco por ella.- Vamos Granger, no seas tan gallina.-

Hermione no dijo nada. Sin embargo no lo hizo porque no tuviera una buena replica sino porque se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Al fin estaban volando y la segunda… la mano de Malfoy seguía sobre la suya. Sentir su roce y lo bien que sentía sobre su piel no hizo mas que sonrojarla.

De inmediato Hermione aparto la mano. Perturbada.

- Para ser una periodista y una mujer adulta, pareciera que nunca haz salido de la adolescencia… o peor que nunca haz tenido una cita.- comento Draco sin tapujos.

-¡Tonterías!

-¿Tu crees? Entonces ¿Qué sabes de los hombres?- pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente.

-Sé… bueno.- no pudo evitar titubear cohibida. Ron había sido su primer y único novio. Había tenido otras citas pero nada serio. Alzo la mirada y vio como Malfoy esperaba expectante su respuesta.

¿Qué sabes Granger?

Se que de alguna manera nos hemos alejado del urna.-Hermione se felicito mentalmente por su respuesta.-No estoy aquí para que me interrogues. Mucho menos en ese tono que hace que me sienta tu subordinada. Si no te molesta, seré yo quien haga las preguntas.

-Si señorita.- dijo haciendo un saludo burlón. Hermione lo miro irritada pero guardo silencio.

-He leído muchos artículos acerca de ti, y todos hablan de la interminable lista de mujeres que ha habido en tu vida ¿Por qué?- Dispuesta a romper el incomodo silencio pregunto lo primero que se vino a la mente.

-Dímelo tu.- respondió con calma, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.- Nunca he comprendido porque los periódicos insisten en hablar de los detalles mas irrelevantes de la vida de una persona. Tómame de ejemplo- se señalo así mismo. Pertenezco a una banda, pero en vez de hablar de mi música, se preocupan por mi vida privada. De todas maneras que demonios les interesa con quien me acuesto o no. ¿No crees que mi problema de faldas es solamente de mi incumbencia?- inquirió Draco fastidiado.

No hablaba de eso.- respondió Hermione sumamente incomoda. Solo digo ¿Por qué tantas mujeres?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: La variedad le da sabor a la vida. Por algún motivo atraigo a las mujeres. –

-¡Por algún motivo, que falsa modestia!- Horrorizada vio que Malfoy esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿De modo que te parezco atractivo, Hermione?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

No me malinterpretes, solo digo que si están contigo como perros falderos no es por amor al arte o por ti .- Al instante de haber dicho aquello, se arrepintió. Había sido muy _específica_, vio como Malfoy cambio su sonrisa por una mirada fría y se levanto de su asiento de golpe. Irritado.

_- Estupida_.- se recrimino mentalmente. Si quería llegar a tener una conversación civilizada con Malfoy tendría que usar otros métodos o tal vez no ser tan boca floja… _Pero acaso estaba mintiendo- se dijo la chica_. En aquel mundo lleno de glamour cada uno sabía que sus compañías solo buscaban un beneficio propio y productivo.

-Veo que tu y Draco no avanzaron mucho en esa sesión de "conociéndonos mutuamente".- Hermione escucho la burlona voz de Nott. Aturdida volteo lentamente para mirar al castaño que en vez de poseer una mirada divertida, tenía una expresión seria. Se había acomodado en el asiento vació que el rubio había dejado. Ahora que recordaba no lo había visto en toda la mañana, pensó que quizás aun no se había levantado pero aquello era imposible ya que lucia sumamente pálido y ojeroso.

- Sabes que tu comentario fue muy "espontáneo".- comento Theo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

- Vamos, hasta tu sabes que lo que dije fue verdad. Es duro, pero es la realidad o acaso ¿Crees que las mujeres con las que se acuesta Malfoy van a estar ahí eternamente aun cuando el ya no tenga dinero, fama o renombre?- pregunto Hermione pensando que lo que decía era cierto. –

- Sabes Hermione,- empezó Theo lentamente.- A Draco ni a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría echar raíces. Tener esposa, no esta permitido. Quizás una amante o alguna aventura, pero llevar el anillo en el dedo seria nuestra sentencia de muerte. Además no podríamos complacer sus exigencias. Nosotros les damos lo que quieren y a cambio ellas no nos comprometen.-

-¿Lo saben ellas cuando empiezan una relación sentimental con ustedes?.-

-Por supuesto.-respondió, pero el brillo de sus ojos le indico a Hermione que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligroso. Sin embargo era un reto para su curiosidad de periodista.

-Y a pesar de eso , siguen compartiendo sus camas.- murmuro porque no deseaba abandonar el tema. – Es Sorprendente.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto - ¿No lo harías tu?

Guardaron silencio y Hermione presintió que Nott estaba intentando averiguar algo con su atenta mirada. ¿Estaria flirteando o solo se burlaba de ella?

-No – repuso muy tensa. De ninguna manera.

-¡Que expresión!- Theo no pudo evitar carcajearse.- ¿Sabes que tienes una expresión de maestra de escuela? ¡Pareces una mojigata escandalizada!

-¡Te agradecería que te guardaras tus comentarios!- exclamo la chica con las mejillas rojas .¡Quizás sea mojigata , pero al menos nunca perdería mi dignidad persiguiendo hombres solo por su dinero o por un revolcón para saciar las ganas!.- dijo molesta. De inmediato se precipito a levantarse de su asiento echando chispas. ¿Qué se creía Nott? ¿Qué ella era como alguna de las mujeres que frecuentaba?

Camino por un estrecho pasillo, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía…diviso la puerta de la que parecía una habitación y entro en ella. A pesar de que el avión lucia pequeño, por dentro era la majestuosidad en persona. Con tres habitaciones amuebladas y dos baños sacados de una revista de lujo aquello era el paraíso…

Cuando entro noto que la habitación tenia un baño al lado. Abrió los grifos de la bañera la lleno de espuma y camino como leona enjaulada. Necesitaba urgentemente relajarse. Y solo un buen baño caliente la ayudaría en su misión. Mientras la tina se llenaba comenzó a quitarse el traje y la blusa quedándose así solo en ropa interior. No oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta que, dada su prisa, había dejado entreabierta.

Se volvió y vio a Theodore Nott en medio de la habitación mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba tan asombrada que no era capaz de reaccionar. Sus brazos que estaban forcejeando con el sujetador simplemente se congelaron… inmovilizándose…

Theo fue el primero en moverse. Dio unos pasos adelante hasta quedar centímetros de ella. Hermione siguió el movimiento de su dedo, lo deslizaba desde su hombro hacia la suave copa de su seno. Se detuvo en el pezón, endurecido debajo de la fina tela de la prenda.

Las sensaciones que la inundaron, la hicieron retornar a la realidad y horrorizada, dio unos pasos atrás. Con manos temblorosas cogio una toalla colgada en uno de los percheros del baño para enrollarse en esta, tenía la cabeza gacha. No quería levantar la mirada y que Nott viera como las lágrimas de humillación se deslizaban en sus ojos.

-Sal de aquí.- murmuro con fiereza.

Theodore le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte.- murmuro el. Estas cosas pasan. La puerta estaba abierta y solo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso minutos antes, además de pedirte que nos acompañes.

-Hermione no parpadeo. Tenia la mirada fija en el rostro de Theodore. Despacio, su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, y la vergüenza que anteriormente la había petrificado emergió como una fuerza salvaje.

-¡Sal! – grito con voz temblorosa.

-Te estas comportando como una niña.- le agarro la muñeca y la acerco a su pecho.- De acuerdo he perdido el control por un instante y te he tocado. ¡Pero no te he violado! Por Dios Calmate-

Hermione forcejeo y el la soltó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como si no mereciera un poco de respeto? ¿Acaso crees que todas las mujeres desean que las toques?

-No es lo que ha insinuado tu cuerpo.- Theo estaba tan furioso como ella.

Aquellas palabras fueron una bofetada para Hermione. Era cierto que en un momento cuando la había tocado se había estremecido, con una extraña excitación…

¡Sal!.- repitió y el se dirigió a la puerta muy erguido. Salio sin volver la cabeza y Hermione solo pudo meterse a la tina llena de espuma esperando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara.

**02.**

- Harry Potter.- murmuro y miro el expediente que tenia entre sus manos.- Edad, veinte años. El doctor Scamander dice que es un paciente fuerte y que espera que se recupere.- Me pregunto que clase de paciente será.

- No fácil.- murmuro la enfermera.-Cuando lo trajeron, tuvo muchos delirios además de fiebre alta. Estoy segura que si algún día se encuentra con el tipo que provoco el accidente, lo matara. Parece ser un tipo violento.-

Luna frunció el entrecejo y cerro el expediente.- Gracias Katie, volveré a mis actividades- dijo la chica antes de volverse a su despacho.

Poco antes del amanecer, Luna recorrió de nuevo las camillas de la unidad. Katie Bell aun estaba junto a la cama de Harry Potter revisando su temperatura. Mientras veía a la enfermera tomarle el pulso se dedico a observarlo mas detalladamente, la noche anterior que había sido trasladado no había reparado mucho en su aspecto. Era sin duda alguna atractivo y aunque llevara las gafas rotas se veía tranquilo.

-¿No ha mostrado señales de empezar a despertar?.-pregunto Luna.

-Varias veces lo he creído así .- comunico Katie.

En ese momento hubo un ligero movimiento en la cama. Sus voces debieron perturbar al chico ya que sus lastimados labios temblaron y sus ojos brillaron y miraron sin ver. Después lanzo un grito pudo captar la angustia y el enfado en el sonido. Se acerco al chico y murmuro algo para reconfortarlo, sin tocarlo porque ella sabia que el mínimo roce significaría la agonía para el. Su voz era suave y su tono bajo. Cuando los ojos atormentados del paciente se volvieron hacia Luna esta pudo admirarlos. Verdes esmeralda.

-¿Qué me ha hecho?..-

-Lo estamos cuidando , no se preocupe.-

-¡Aléjese de mi!- gruño y ella retrocedió como si el la hubiera golpeado.

-Ponle ahora esa inyección Luna.- dijo Katie con un ligero temblor en los labios.

Lo observo de nuevo y realizo la acción dicha. Un momento después Potter estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Luna se alejo y suspiro. – Se salvara pero quedaran marcas… ¿No es así Katie?- pregunto la rubia observando largamente al chico, que lucia inmóvil e inerte. Las vendas que cubrían su rostro y sus brazos en la mayoría, solo eran temporales y estaba completamente segura que cuando supiera que le quedarían cicatrices, su reacción no seria igual a la de minutos antes.

**03.**

_**Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today  
**__**I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York  
these vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York...**_

Los gritos enardecidos que recibieron los integrantes de _**Réquiem**_ fue una cornucopia de sensaciones para Hermione. Acababan de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de New York causando furor, entre las jóvenes y chiquillas que gritaban los nombres de los chicos a coro … algunas llorando mientras elevaban las manos hacia sus ídolos tratando de tocarlos y comprobar que realmente eran de carne y hueso.-

Después de haber pasado aquella bochornosa situación con Nott, horas antes, se había calmado guardando la compostura. Aunque rebeldes lagrimas de humillación aun amenazaran con salir. Una vez tomado su baño burbujeante, se limito a volver a su lugar e ignorar el incidente tanto como a Theodore. Que parecía hacer lo mismo. Durante las próximas dos horas que duro el viaje, ninguno de los dos intercambio alguna palabra y Hermione mentalmente se agradecía por ello. No estaba con ganas de discutir y menos de analizar lo que paso en aquella habitación. Sabia muy bien que relacionarse con alguno de aquellos chicos seria malo… muy malo… sobretodo si de quien se trataba era de Theodore Nott. Retorno a la realidad minutos después de estar sumida en sus pensamientos y al alzar la vista no pudo ahogar una clara exclamación.

Santo cielo.- murmuro Hermione por lo bajo al ver la multitud aglomerada con pancartas, posters y afiches de cada uno de ellos. Leyó distraídamente algunos de los mensajes escritos que iban desde "_Draco soy tuya_" hasta las mas atrevidas: "_Follame cuantas veces quieras"._

¿Cómo era posible que semejante multitud enfebreciera ante la sola aparición de aquel cuarteto?- era la pregunta que rondaba la aturdida mente de la castaña. ¡Al fin y al cabo eran solo personas!-

-Mi querida dama, disfruta de la gran Manzana o el Times Square… ¡Estamos en New York!- Escucho la vacilante voz de Zabinni a lo lejos recordando que esa noche era su actuación.

- ¡Seguridad!- exclamo vigorosamente Theodore ante la muchedumbre que los aguardaba. No necesitaba fracturas o jaloneos incómodos mientras bajaban de las escaleras hasta llegar a su lujosa limosina. Desde aquel momento ellos eran Réquiem…

No los jóvenes estupidos que subieron al avión horas antes. Debían comportarse como tal, mantener la etiqueta y sonreír… porque una sonrisa para la cámara seria primera plana mañana. Se sintió satisfecho al enterarse que las entradas se habían agotado en solo 4 horas. ¡4 horas! Y pensar que su padre siempre le dijo que seria un fracasado en la vida , sin oficio ni benecifio.

-Te equivocaste padre y… mucho.- murmuro por lo bajo antes de colocarse sus gafas oscuras y avanzar erguido hasta el auto.

_¡Réquiem! ¡Réquiem! ¡Réquiem!_

¡ Dios mío , aquello era el paraíso!.- pensó para si mismo Draco. Aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ser recibido de aquella manera, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse. Los gritos, el delirio… las lagrimas. ¡Todo por ellos! Podía sonar arrogante y quizás con un toque de vanidad pero sin el… la banda no hubiera marchado como iba haciéndolo.

Empinarse una botella de whisky en una cantina aquella fría noche de Julio fue lo único que tuvo que hacer para integrar el grupo. Aun tenía imágenes y recuerdos borrosos de aquella noche pero algo tenía muy claro: Theo lo encontró borracho y desaliñado, solo con 5 monedas esterlinas en el bolsillo…

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sentado cómodamente en la limosina junto a Nott que daba algunas indicaciones al chofer, Miles que escribía en un cuaderno y Blaise que parloteaba sin descanso con Granger.

_Granger.- _Se repitió mentalmente. Aquella pequeña bruja era sumamente hábil y fastidiosa. Se fijo en ella sin tomarle mucha importancia. Lo único que esperaba era que se acabase su plazo vacacional para poder darle una despedida no tan amistosa y alejarla para siempre de su camino. El comentario que hizo horas antes fue totalmente de mal gusto. Aquella arpía tendría que aprender a respetarlo y sobretodo a aprender cual era su lugar… y pensar que trato de ser amable en un comienzo reconfortándola ante su fobia.

-_Imbecil_

Granger de ahora en adelante tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, porque cualquier día de estos, si volvía a hacer otro comentario parecido al anterior le iba a ir muy mal. Y a ella no le convendría tenerlo como enemigo.

**&&&**

Hermione observo fascinada como la puesta de sol con sus intensos matices naranjas y rojos relucía bajo el cielo neoyorquino. Después de haberse librado un momento de Zabinni, miraba extasiada por su ventanilla la majestuosidad de la Gran Manzana.

Unos momentos después Blaise le dijo que bajara su equipaje, porque ya habían llegado al hotel.

El hotel poseía una lujosa elegancia, el suelo tenia hermosas alfombras rojas, las paredes de mármol estaban cubiertas de marcos dorados y diferentes espejos alrededor del salón. Del techo pendía una lámpara de cristal del cual a su vez pendían tintineantes y relucientes cascadas de cristal.

-¿Te gusta?.- La chica sintió una estremecimiento recorrerle todo el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Nott , tan cerca de su oído. Con su aliento rozando su piel.

- Es un lugar… muy bonito.- respondió con falsa serenidad. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde la mañana en el avión y sinceramente se sentía muy incomoda ante la evidente cercanía del castaño.

- Que bueno que te guste Hermione, también escogí una habitación para ti sola… con un jacuzzi incluido.- murmuro lentamente el chico sin alejarse de ella ni un milímetro, sino rozando sus labios con su lóbulo izquierdo.

- Hey Nott, deja de flirtear y ven de inmediato. Tenemos un problema con una de las guitarras.- Hermione respiro aliviada al escuchar la voz de Malfoy y como Nott se alejaba rápidamente de ella , dejándola en un estado de aturdimiento y excitación… ¿Excitación?

- Demonios ,¡No!. A que maldito juego estaba jugando Theo… al del chico frió que no le importa nada o al seductor empedernido que acecha a su presa. Sinceramente esperaba que aquello no pasara a mayores, porque en ser ese el caso tendría que comenzar a poner reglas. A las cuales tendrían que adecuarse.

Draco frunció el ceño malhumorado. Ver a Nott en una patética escena de seducción barata con Granger, era repulsivo. Así que opto por llamarlo con el primer pretexto que se le vino a la mente para alejar aquella vomitiva imagen de su cabeza. Ver a Nott en planes románticos con Granger, le causo cierta molestia. Después de todo la pequeña arpía solo había venido a hacer un reportaje… no ha seducir a Theodore. Por que a su punto de vista Theo no hubiera actuado como lo hizo sin que ella le hubiera dado pie antes.

Pequeña zorra.-

**04.**

Estaba atrapado dentro de un circulo de fuego, las llamas brincaban sobre el , el cristal de su camioneta se hizo añicos que cayeron sobre el como dagas, el calor del fuego casi lo cegó.

¡Estoy ciego!- gritaba entre sueños pero nadie lo oía. Una vez que Harry logro abrir los ojos vio que caras extrañas lo miraban. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Dónde estaba? El trataba de preguntar pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Una de las caras se inclino sobre el y le murmuro algo que no llego a entender. Era una cara pálida y de ojos saltones. A el le disgusto verla.

Trataba de preguntar pero ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. Vio como la chica abrió la boca y dijo algo, pero el no oyó una sola palabra. Deseaba que se fuera y así se lo dijo.

Entonces se puso rígida y murmuro algo a la otra enfermera. Sintió el dolor de un pinchazo. Las miró ferozmente y trató de preguntar qué demonios le hacían, pero ellas ya se habían marchado y él se sumió de nuevo en sus sueños. Se vio dentro del círculo de fuego. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, estaba atrapado dentro de su dolor.

**05.**

¿Qué será la próxima vez…la batería?- pregunto Theo con evidente molestia en su voz. Se había acercado rápidamente al lugar donde estaban desempacando, sin creerse el cuento de la guitarra. ¿De cuando acá a Draco le interesaba una Fender? El no había nacido ayer… y si el rubio lo llamo fue por otro motivo.

- No se a que te refieres.- respondió Draco, sin voltear a ver por un solo instante a Nott. Estaba ocupado encerando su guitarra sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería… o quizás si.

- Vamos Draco, sabes muy bien a que me refiero.- dijo Theo lentamente.- Lo único que te advierto es que , para la próxima vez tengas una excusa mas creíble. .-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te arruine el momento romántico con Granger?....- dijo con la mirada sombría y en tono burlón.- Solo te digo esto Nott: Daban – asco. – Agrego el rubio con evidente fastidio.

- Para haber pasado la adolescencia, pareces un mocoso en la etapa pre-natal.- dijo Theo meneando la cabeza negativamente para luego agregar: Y si te da tanto "asco" como dices, entonces quita tu arrogante trasero. Así te ahorras el mal rato ¿No crees?- dicho lo ultimo, dio media vuelta y avanzo lentamente, hasta desaparecer por las puertas del hotel muy erguido.

_Imbecil_.-murmuro por lo bajo Draco sin darse cuenta que tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos por la fuerza empleada.

((**(…)**))

Era de noche, cuando el público en el Madison Square Garden coreaba alguna de las canciones más famosas de Réquiem esperando solo instantes para ver a sus estrellas favoritas. Se había anunciado por las noticias aquella mañana que sin duda alguna la arribada de los cuatro jóvenes a New York seria el evento mas esperado por la gente o en general por las chiquillas.

Que habían acampado toda la noche para poder sacar las primeras entradas antes que estas se agotaran. Madres con sus hijas, chicos y chicas en pareja… todos ahí con un solo…fin…

El chico empezó a tensarse y a ser preso a nauseas sin poderlo evitar. Desde que tenía memoria, aquello le sucedía a menudo antes de empezar alguna presentación. Se llevo una mano al cuello convencido de que le dolía la garganta. No podía tragar, tenia un extraño cosquilleo en la laringe.

¡Mierda!

Mil pesadillas cruzaron su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si algo salía mal? Se veía rodeado de caras, de una multitud de rostros alegres e ilusionados que lo contemplaban… esperando algo de el. Se quedo paralizado.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya. Lentamente alzo la mirada.

– _Granger_.- murmuro por lo bajo al ver a la castaña junto a el con una expresión preocupada. – Blaise me pidió que te llamara, ya deberías estar allá arriba. Según Nott salen a escena en cinco minutos.- dijo Hermione en un tono de voz tranquilo y sin soltar la mano del chico.

Draco la contemplo unos instantes aun sin poder creer que justamente ella fuera la persona que estuviera apretando su mano en aquel gesto tan…tan… reconfortante…

-¿Estas bien?- era la voz de Granger. Parecía nerviosa.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué debería estar mal? – dijo el chico de pronto en forma arrogante. No debía permitir que aquellos simples roces o gestos pudieran alterar la relación con la chica tampoco debía darse el lujo de mostrarse susceptible o como marica frente a ella. Además… Granger no estaba detrás de Nott. ¿Que demonios hacia en aquellos momentos junto a el mostrándose de forma casta e inocente? No señor, si la pequeña zorra creía que iba a poder hacer un triangulo con los dos, estaba muy pero muy equivocada.

- No vuelvas a tocarme ¿Entendiste?- dijo de forma brusca el chico apartando su mano de un solo tiron. – A pesar de estar aquí de arrimada, el tocarme no es un lujo que permito a muchas. Y creeme que tu no eres la excepción.- dijo el rubio de forma desdeñosa antes de coger su gabardina y salir de manera apresurada.

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos antes de asimilar lo que había pasado. Lentamente… agacho la cabeza y sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que brotara sangre del mismo. Cerró los ojos varias veces, sacudiendo la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Estupida.

Tratar de mostrarse amable después del incidente en el avión fue la mejor idea que había tenido para poder acercarse a Malfoy… y finalmente este la trato peor que la escoria. ¿Arrimada? ¿Aquel pedazo de idiota creía que ella estaba con ellos por voluntad propia? Si hubiera podido, hace mucho tiempo que había tomado un vuelo de regreso a Londres, sin embargo su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ya había dado su palabra de viajar durante seis meses y si aquel narcisista creía que con sus ácidos comentarios ella iba a desistir… estaba en un completo error.

Respiro profundamente y se arreglo los pliegues del vestido que llevaba. Aquella noche ella solo disfrutaría de la función… después se encargaría de lo otro.

**06.**

Cuando las luces en el estadio se apagaron, y pequeños reflectores comenzaron a iluminar el escenario...miles en el público empezaron a gritar desaforadamente estirando los brazos y alzando pancartas en lo alto.

La primera luz que se prendió fue la que iluminaba a Miles en la batería. Llevaba una polera simple sin mangas y una corbata anudada en su brazo izquierdo. La segunda y tercera luz que dieron lugar fueron la de Blaise y Theodore, estos dos a diferencia del anterior llevaban camisas negras y los jeans desgastados. Sin embargo cuando la ultima y cuarta luz fue encendida… el lugar se lleno de un bullicio monumental.

Draco había aparecido con el micrófono en una mano y su guitarra en la otra. Lucia una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata desanudada junto con unos jeans.

Después de unos interminables minutos de aplausos, gritos e infinidad de desmayos Theo dio la señal para que empezaran a tocar.

_**(AQUÍ PONER LA CANCION)**_

**PLAY**

Con un leve asentimiento por parte de Blaise, el sonido de la guitarra se comenzó a escuchar de forma melodiosa y agradable. Solo por unos segundos el ritmo armónico perduro…lento…cadencioso… para después romperse completamente y unirse de forma potente la batería y las percusiones de Theo.

Draco empezó a saltar de forma instintiva moviendo cabeza para seguir el ritmo. Cuando el sonido se torno melódico de nuevo, Blaise fue el que cogio el micrófono en lugar de Draco.

_**How long are you going to worry about it? Appearances!!  
Although it's not so,  
Adults try to selfishly deceive us with their senseless **__**arguments**_

_**We're not interested in those kinds of meaningless arguments!!  
The stupid lecturers that appear in news programs  
Criticise us with self-important attitudes.  
An insane phenomenon,  
This is the status quo.  
Is this also the complete whole of our lives?**_

Todos en el publico quedaron extasiados ya que el moreno había introducido un estilo _rap_. Sumamente rápido para nuestra comprensión pero perfecto para nuestro cuerpo.

_**We won't be bound!!**_

Keep it real, don't be scared  
So you become honest with your own feelings  
For if there's only honesty and instinct we're at our stongest.  
Dream and hope, discover them  
We should press forward like we wanted to before,  
The worried about worthless reputations and the appearances adults keep up

Draco continuo con la siguiente estrofa, su voz era protestaste pero a la vez apaciguante. ¡No te dejes atar! Era lo que los jóvenes coreaban a viva voz.

_**By what means can you be called an adult?  
Aren't we really only kids?  
It's my purpose to penetrate those things  
Because aren't those things kind of useless?  
Perhaps you guys are "child-adults"?  
Only "small fools" that can't even grow up?  
But whichever is okay, I'll finally say  
Your lives have become like this!**_

Blaise cogio de Nuevo el micrófono… esta vez con clara molestia.

_**We won't be chained down!!**_

Keep it real, don't be scared  
So you become honest with your own feelings  
For if there's only honesty and instinct we're at our stongest.  
Dream and hope, discover them  
We should press forward like we wanted to before,  
The worried about worthless reputations and the appearances adults keep up.

Mientras cogia fuertemente el micrófono, la gente comenzaba a moverse inconscientemente siguiendo la melodía con sus cabezas y hombros.

Miles, Blaise y Theo seguían con gran avidez el compás de la canción. Blaise luciéndose en las guitarras… Theo con suma maestría en su trabajo y Miles…

_**Oh...say it...it's painful...  
If you can leave the expectations as much as you can...  
Oh...say it...it's scary...  
Rebel because of the sadness,  
Because of the loneliness...**_

Manejaba con gran habilidad las baquetas…haciendo su propio espectáculo y siendo objeto de admiración.

_**Keep it real, don't be scared  
So you become honest with your own feelings  
For if there's only honesty and instinct we're at our stongest.  
Dream and hope, discover them  
We should press forward like we wanted to before,  
The worried about worthless reputations and the appearances adults keep up.**_

Se escucho la última nota por parte de Draco y el final de la guitarra por parte de Blaise. Las luces se apagaron y el silencio pareció durar una eternidad hasta que estallaron los aplausos y los gritos eufóricos pidiendo otra canción. Todos sonrieron inconscientemente.

Réquiem le había dado un gran mordisco a la Gran Manzana.

**:::Spoilers:::**

Se ira pronto.

Papa dice que desperdicias tu vida.

Te llevare al hotel. No quiero que la prensa se fije en nosotros.

Ire al grano ¿Cuanto quieres?

No sabes que no se debe salir por la noche , sola ,en una ciudad desonocida . No pense que fueras tan estupida

* * *

_Hola!!! Estoy completamente segura que me van a querer matar por haberme demorado en publicar. Deben comprender que no todos los días puedo estar metida en la computadora (Aunque quisiera) La verdad es que el capitulo no me convenció mucho… no es el mejor que he escrito según yo… pero creo que se salva por el final. He estado tan estresada que a las justas he podido escribir coherentemente. Definitivamente Química y Física apestan. Sin ofender a quienes les guste. _

_En este Cáp. Ha habido interacción entre Hermione y Theo. Además de haber visto a un Draco un tanto fastidiado. Com sabemos el amor no va a nacer de la noche a la mañana. Habrá que esperar un poco. Sin embargo ya les estoy dejando un pequeño adelantito._

_Ahora.. se supone que este iba a ser un fic musical. ¿Una banda?--- Música. La verdad es que el grupo que he escogido a mí particularmente me gusta mucho. Es un grupo japonés que me recomendó un amigo entre otros. Si pueden opten por buscar la canción en español, que hay varias paginas que la traducen. Acepto tomatazos… naranjazos y hasta camotes. Pero ya saben que dejando un pequeño review con un simple "Continúalo" o me gusto tu historia… ya de por si me animan en estos momentos críticos en los que sufro por entender a Einstein._

_Muy bien ahora las preguntitas del Cáp.:_

_¿Qué les pareció la canción? ¿Les gusto? (Espero comentarios por parte de ustedes) _

_¿Interacción Hermione-Theo?_

_¿Vomitaste?_

_¿Te excitaste?_

_N.A_

_Muy bien, ahora si me despido. No olviden dejar su review, comentario, crítica. Hay que pasar los 40 reviews. Sinceramente sueño con llegar a los 300… aunque creo que vuelo muy alto._

_Anyway… Dejen su review y para la próxima habrá contestación de estos._

_Dejar Reviews no causa varicela ni paperas. XD_


	5. Bailando en la oscuridad

Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.

Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Casi Famosos**

**Bailando en la oscuridad**

**05.**

- No, no entiendes. Harry esta en Londres en la exposición.- Un joven de unos veinte años se removía con inquietud y nerviosismo en su Ferrari mientras sentía que las manos le temblaban sin poder evitarlo siquiera. Neville Lombogtom era el mejor amigo y socio de Harry Potter, desde que se conocieron en el instituto de artes. Lo consideraba su casi hermano. Y recibir aquella llamada desde Londres, exactamente del dueño de la galería de arte, reclamando la falta de responsalibilidad en su socio al no presentarse en la exposición programada…

Neville no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Te repito, Harry esta en Londres. – dijo el chico aparentando seguridad, sin soltar el timón de su auto. Minutos después de haber colgado y dicho un sin fin de excusas, aparco su coche en un gran edificio moderno. La galería estaba en pleno apogeo y parecía que a Harry aquello no le importaba.

-¿Dónde demonios estas metido?- murmuro por lo bajo meneando la cabeza de forma negativa mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto sin la menor pizca de sutileza. Estaba furioso, aquel contrato hubiera podido ayudar mucho a la nueva exposición que tenia planeada para el próximo verano. Y para los planes de una nueva sucursal en Estados Unidos, solo necesitaba un pequeño depósito…

Mientras avanzaba con la cabeza echa un caos de dudas y confusiones. No noto que su celular había comenzado a sonar hasta que el leve cosquilleo en la entrepierna lo distrajo. Saco a regañadientes el móvil y contesto con desgana.

-Neville Lombogtom.- dijo de forma mecánica. Continúo avanzando de forma lenta, manteniendo la conversación de forma vaga mientras trataba de encontrar sus llaves. Sin embargo, mientras tenia la mano metida en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, esta se congelo. Su expresión había palidecido notablemente, y sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo incrédulo en un solo instante.

- ¿Cómo dice?- pregunto sin poder evitar sonar estupido. Sus sentidos colapsaron y no le importo las fuertes ráfagas de aire helada que llenaban sus pulmones. Se detuvo a mitad de la calle con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, dejando caer el celular a la fría acera llena de granizo.

No... No puede ser…- fue lo único que logro balbucear después de haber asimilado lo que aquella noticia significaba.

**OooO**

Su mente solo albergaba la imagen de la camioneta volcándose y el fuego consumiéndolo sin piedad. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban mas de lo normal.

Hola ¿Cómo se siente?

Harry ni siquiera intento contestar. Ahí estaba otra vez aquel rostro pálido de ojos saltones. Vagamente la recordaba, y sus cejas chamuscadas de unieron con dolor. No sabía desde cuándo estaba así; sólo sabía que despertaba y después de unos momentos se volvía a dormir, y que esos momentos eran breves y dolorosos, casi irreales.

Soy Luna Lovegood, voluntaria del Hospital y ayudante de la Unidad de Quemados. Lo estoy cuidando por hoy Sr. Potter. ¿Cómo se siente?

La joven tenía una voz suave y hablaba en tono bajo, que debería calmarlo, pero en su lugar lo irritaba. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto a duras penas tragando en seco y tomando conciencia de una sed insoportable.

Ella debió de entender, porque delicadamente introdujo una pajita entre sus dientes. Él succionó con debilidad y el agua fresca llegó hasta su boca. Dejó de succionar cuando sació su sed y sus ojos se cerraron, cansados. – Lo vimos en su identificación. Ya hemos llamado a los números que tenia, según nos aseguraron su familiares ya están avisados.- dijo la chica de forma tranquila sin inmutarse por el obvio mal humor de su paciente.

¿Siente mucho dolor? —la joven hizo la estúpida pregunta.

Harry abrió los ojos para mirarla con desdén. « ¿Usted que cree?», le preguntó con la mirada. Cerró los ojos otra vez y muy pronto se deslizó de nuevo en el sueño.

Luna se limito a suspirar y a volver a sus actividades sin mostrar la misma actitud alegre que usualmente irradiaba. Aquel hombre. _Harry Potter…_

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Katie Bell, viendo la mirada perdida de la rubia. Se había acercado rápidamente cuando vio a la chica ponerse pálida de repente, algo sin duda atípico de Luna.

Si, solo estoy un poco cansada.- contesto la chica. Una de mis colegas ha dejado el cargo en la oficina y tengo mas responsabilidades que antes, también una amiga salio de viaje para realizar una entrevista. Es solo un poco de estrés. Nada alarmante.- Luna le brindo una sonrisa calida calmando así a su compañera.

Se habían conocido tiempo después que Luna integrara la unidad de quemados, y en el tiempo que habían permanecido juntas, había surgido una estrecha amistad.

Katie pareció conformarse por la respuesta de Luna, y si no lo hizo, no lo demostró.

-¿Entonces ha habido nuevos ingresos? ¿Nuevas bajas?- inquirió Luna de forma eficiente, poniéndose al corriente de los nuevos traslados.

Katie le lanzó una mirada irónica, pero empezó a leer la lista de los enfermos del pabellón y a poner a Luna al tanto de cada paciente hasta que llegaron a Harry Potter.

-Se ira pronto.- dijo la enfermera y su compañera no pudo mas que sorprenderse.

-¿Irse? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que será trasladado a Londres, donde tendrá atención especializada. Parece que tenemos una celebridad en el pabellón.- Katie sonrió.- parecía divertida. Ha habido llamadas telefónicas de Fleet Street todo el día. Preguntaban cómo estaba. ¿Puedes creer que algunos periodistas querían venir y hacerle fotos? «Él está inconsciente», les dije. y si estuviera consciente, no querría que ustedes le hicieran fotografías mientras esté así». Uno o dos de ellos vinieron en persona y tuve que hacer que Marcus el de recepción los echara. ¡Ya no hay respeto!

-¿Pero porque el traslado?- Inquirió Luna sin mostrar tanto interés el los detalles sórdidos.

-Bueno porque aparentemente, su agente… representante… o como le llamen, piensa que este hospital no es lo suficientemente bueno para atender a un hombre como lo es su cliente. Así que quiere que lo trasladen a un hospital especializado en injertos de piel y cirugía plástica.

-¡Te aseguro que se lo hubieran llevado hoy mismo si es que el doctor Scamander no hubiera interferido!- exclamo Katie sin poder reprimirse.

Luna la miraba aterrada. ¡El no soportaría el viaje! Apenas puede hablar…

Katie se limito a encogerse de hombros y despedirse alegando que tenia ronda aquella noche. Una vez que estuvo sola, Luna solo pudo pensar en lo doloroso que seria para Harry realizar un viaje en el estado que estaba.

**02.**

Éxtasis…

Se dice que es el estado del alma embargado por un sentimiento de alegría, fascinación y placer. Caracterizado por la suspensión mayor o menor del ejercicio de los sentidos.

Pero para Theodore Nott… y Réquiem… todo era ambrosia pura…

La adrenalina recorría sus venas. El deleite dio paso a la locura, pero aquella noche en el Madison, ningún solo neoyorquino iba a poder olvidar la fiesta en la gran ciudad. Porque ellos estaban dispuestos a conquistarlos a todos con su talento. Hacerlos delirar hasta que no les quede más voz para gritar… disfrutar del apogeo y la agonía de sus fans.

Al terminar con la sexta canción, su propio sudor lo empapaba, al igual que sus compañeros. Pero la sola ovación por parte de la multitud aplaco la incomoda sensación.

No podían defraudarlos.

Inclino la cabeza y comenzó a reír enérgicamente mientras empezaba con los acordes de la siguiente canción. **Keep it Real**, estaba resultando mejor de lo que imaginaba. Y Solo Dios sabia cuanto trabajo le había costado escribir aquella canción y el álbum en general.

Pero había merecido todo el trabajo que ocupo en el. Porque las giras solo habían sido el comienzo. Después de que los medios habían terminado de escandalizarse, por las controvertidas letras, la ascensión meteórica de los sencillos en las listas del _Billboard _parecía espuma entre la leche.

Muchos medios le habían preguntado si era una canción autobiografica. Y aunque lo negara, Theo sabia, que en cierta parte si lo era. Después de todo, aquella parte de su vida siempre lo iba a atormentar.

_Un niño de no más de 10 años de edad, estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su abuelo._

_Estaban en el porche delantero de la cabaña en la que este vivía. Solo era un pequeño, pero __sabía con exactitud porque el abuelo no vivía con su familia. Porque el padre de Theodore, el se avergonzaba de el._

_-No es más que otro jodido diplomático.- gritaba enfurecido el abuelo de Theo horas después de visitar a su padre. Presume de sus cargos y medallas obtenidas como si pisotear gente fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso._

_Theo observo la deformada cara de su abuelo favorito a causa de la rabia. A su abuelo no le gustaba que su padre fuera un __diplomático ingles. Había algunas veces en las que Theo solía hablar como pensador… sin embargo lo practicaba muy poco. Y Dios lo libre de que su abuelo lo escuchara algún día…_

_Al padre de Theo no le gustaba tener a su abuelo de visita muy a menudo. El no quería que la gente se enterara que su padre había sido un ex – convicto y que este tenía serios problemas con la bebida. Si su padre tan solo pudiera enviar al abuelo lejos, Theo estaba seguro que lo haría. Pero el Sr. Nott no podía obligar a su padre a que hiciera nada._

_Aquel anciano tras la fachada de un pobre mendigo era tan sabio como las montañas y los acantalidos y tan tercos com__o ellos._

_Theo,__ muchacho, mira esa puesta de sol.-Su abuelo señalo los majestuosos colores que cubrían las montañas.- Era casi tan bonita como la que teníamos tu abuela y yo en América. Casi_

_-¿Por qué no vuelves allí?- pregunto, consciente de la nostalgia impresa en la voz del anciano. Su querido abuelo había conocido a una chica americana. Su abuela. Con la cual había compartido más de 30 años de feliz matrimonio, y con la cual también había llevado una vida sin restricciones. _

_Papa dice que tienes suficiente dinero para volver a __América ¿Por qué no vuelves abuelo?- _

_Observo el rostro surcado de arrugas del anciano. Su brillante mirada azul era muy parecida a la de su nieto y __más brillante que la de su hijo._

_Theo vio como este sonreía, con una extraña y triste sonrisa._

_-Por que mí querida Elizabeth esta aquí.- señalo el pequeño cementerio el lugar donde estaba enterrada la abuela de Theo: Elizabeth Nott._

_¿La abuela no quiere que te vayas? - Theo frunció el ceño. Su abuela estaba muerta, como le iba a importar._

_-Oh, pequeño, mi Elizabeth me sonreiría igual allá donde fuera.-El anciano esbozo de nuevo aquella sonrisa.- Pero si me separara de ella sentiría esa distancia en mi alma ¿Entiendes?_

_Theo negó con la cabeza._

_Tienes los mismos ojos de tu abuela, querido muchacho. Un dia esos ojos verán por ti y sentirás como si el corazón se te fuera a salir del pecho. Es la verdadera mirada, la de tu abuela. Te aseguro que cuando conozcas a la muchacha correcta, tus ojos serán el espejo de tu alma. _

_Theo asintió con la cabeza aun no muy seguro del mensaje de su abuelo.-_

_-Papa dice que desperdicias tu vida y que por eso no te acepta com__o padre.- el niño con toda la inocencia que lo embargaba hizo aquel comentario, el cual sin darse cuenta, hizo que su abuelo sintiera una pequeña opresión en el pecho. _

_-Tu padre es un buen hombre.- afirmo el anciano.__- Pero no se da cuenta de lo que realmente importa. En vez de pasar las noches contigo y tu madre, el prefiere quedarse a dar discursos y hablar de quien sabe cuantas tonterías. _

_- No puede ser tan malo.- afirmo el pequeño encogiendo los hombros. _

_Su abuelo no pudo mas que mandarle una mirada de advertencia.- Te lo advierto Theodore… si algún día llegas a ser un tipo de corbata charlatán como tu padre , te juro que te desheredo.- _

_Theo rió y su calida risa embargo de felicidad a su acompañante. Los dos rieron sin restricciones y para cuando pararon los dos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El abuelo de Theo lo envolvió en sus brazos y beso su cabeza de forma instintiva. Sin embargo cuando toco el pequeño brazo del niño, por accidente, noto que el pequeño gemía de dolor._

_El anciano solo pudo mirar preocupado a su nieto para después alzar su camiseta de un tiron. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aire y con la mirada totalmente descolocada. Ahí en el brazo del __niño, una gran mancha color púrpura verdosa adornaba de forma vulgar la extremidad de Theo._

_-Fue tu padre ¿No es así?- pregunto de forma directa. Tenía los ojos chispeantes y la cara roja por la rabia. Aquel pedazo de… ¿Cómo se atrevía a pegarle a su hijo de aquella manera? El no había criado a un chico violento... Entonces cuando fue que este perdió el camino._

_- Fue un accidente, te lo juro. Papa no quiso hacerlo.- Theo agacho la cabeza y reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. El tenia razón cuando dijo que escuchar aquellas bandas eran una perdida de tiempo… estoy seguro que puedo estudiar economía y matemática... en mi tiempo libre._

_-El no tiene derecho, aunque haya sido un accidente ¿Entiendes Theodore?-__ dijo su abuelo con voz dura.-_

_Muchacho, te diré algo, nada es como pensamos. No todo es blanco y negro. Existen infinidad de matices grises. Y escuchar a bandas no es un pecado. Yo también las escuchaba al igual que tu padre… y creedme que no hay nada malo en aquello. Nunca permitas que te silencien pequeño, porque sino entonces serás otro peón mas. Otro triste peón de este absurdo tablero de ajedrez._

_-Dijiste que mi padre era un buen hombre. __Entonces… ¿Ya no lo es?- Theo frunció ceño confuso._

_-Si, si lo es Theodore. Solo necesita regresar al carril correcto. Y tú necesitas abrirte y ser lo que quieras ser. Creedme, si yo hubiera dejado que muevan mis hilos de la forma en que mis padres querían, nunca hubiera conocido a tu abuela y mucho menos hubiera vivido mi vida como lo hice. _

_Theodore Nott creció buscando los matices grises, y siempre cuidando que su voz se hiciera oír sobre todas las demás. Pocas veces mantenía un dialogo civilizado con su padre, y su madre estaba tan ocupada que nunca podía verla. En aquel mundo lleno de hipocresía, alcanzo la madurez y se convirtió en lo que era hoy en día. Un artista que poco a poco se hizo un espacio hasta llegar a convertirse en uno de los mejores. Pero nunca olvido los matices…_

_Sabía__ que seguían ahí. _

_Siempre en un lugar diferente, siempre moviéndose._

_Pero siempre __allí._

Hora y media después cuando termino el concierto todo sonreían eufóricos a la par que el equipo técnico. Theo no podía estar más que orgulloso de si mismo. Hubo un momento en que evoco las palabras de su abuelo y sonrió nostálgico. El viejo hubiera estado más que satisfecho de verlo en aquel momento.

Recordó como la ultima nota pareció flotar en el Madison durante mucho tiempo, penetrante y emotiva. Nadie se movía, la gente parecía contener el aliento. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad hasta que estallaron los aplausos. Aquello había sido el final de una noche, de una larga y agitada noche.

Otra noche en la cual Réquiem dejaba su huella.

*******

¡Un show magnifico!

Arriba, detrás del escenario, en una zona cerrada por una cortina reservada para el personal y para que los R4 se cambiaran rápidamente de vestuario, Hermione había contemplado todo el espectáculo. Había sido una actuación electrizante, que la había dejado atónita ante el talento de ellos y su capacidad para relacionarse con un público de treinta mil personas como si estuvieran todos en el ambiente íntimo de un club. Seguía prefiriendo las emotivas baladas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse atrapada por el espectáculo.

Lo que más la había sorprendido quizá había sido que todos parecían más felices en el escenario que fuera de él. Minutos después ya con las luces encendidas, la gente había empezado a marcharse, y los técnicos estaban desmontando el escenario.

Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho meditando como podía crear un buen material, veía como la muchedumbre aun pedía más…. El caos era insoportable: Muchachitas al borde del colapso, fans tratando de subir al escenario…

Además de auspiciadores y empresarios que seguro estarían celebrando el éxito de la noche.

Después de todo no por algo vendían discos a manos llenas. Pero a comparación de su éxito ella todavía tena ideas bizarras acerca de todo. Y los sucesos que venían aconteciendo no la ayudaban a concentrarse. Estaba pensativa mirando su bloc en blanco, con garabatos incoherentes hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.

¿Eh, que te ha parecido el show pequeña dama?- Blaise sonreía con tanta calidez que Hermione sintió un peculiar tirón de afecto por el. Ella sonrió.

Me ha parecido algo fuera de este mundo.- respondió divertida. Sabes que por un momento hasta creí que podríamos ser amigos pero aun sigo descartándolo.

¡Vaya! Gracias.- Si algún día salimos te tendré que invitar una copa por eso.- respondió encantado. — ¿Y lo has visto todo? ¿Quiero decir, el espectáculo completo?

- Todas las canciones. Después de todo… no son los metaleros que parecen ser.

- Sigue pensando así.- agrego antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y sonreírle de manera seductora. Hermione rodó los ojos divertida y lo vio alejarse convulsionado de la risa.- Hasta luego, Zabinni. – se despidió.

- Nos vemos en la fiesta.- llego a gritar el chico. Pero para el momento en que le iba a preguntar cual fiesta, este desapareció debajo del escenario.

_¿Cuál fiesta?_

¡Hey Hermione, los chicos ya están en camino… deberías de irte al hotel también. No es bueno que te quedes sola…!.- Helen, la maquillista la miro por un momento y le hizo una pequeña señal para que la acompañara– Estarán en una firma de autógrafos… lo tienes en la agenda.

Sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Distracción parecía su segundo nombre últimamente. Acepto el ofrecimiento de Helen con una sonrisa sin embargo antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso en dirección a la camioneta de técnicos, alguien le asió el brazo con la fuerza suficiente para que ella no pudiera zafarse.

Te llevare al hotel.-

Hermione le dedico una mirada estupefacta. A pesar de llevar unas gafas negras que cubrían casi la mitad de su rostro, su voz era inconfundible.

No te preocupes Helen.- le explico a la mujer que esperaba en la camioneta de los técnicos.- Tengo algo que hablar con Hermione, pueden irse.- La chica lo miro tratando de interpretar que era lo que estaba pasando porque además de llamarla por su nombre la faceta de chico caballeroso no encajaba en su perfil.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy?- murmuro desorientada. Creí que tu pequeño numerito de Soy – una- estrella-pop ya había acabado. – añadió mordaz.

- No me provoques Granger, porque yo solo quiero ser amable contigo. Después de todo tengo mi reputación en tus manos ¿No es cierto?-

- ¿Y como es que pasaste de un mocoso arrogante a un tipo maduro?

Muy graciosa, pero no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.- Subamos antes que la prensa se fije en nosotros. -

Antes de darse cuenta, ella ya estaba acomodada en el asiento del copiloto con Malfoy al volante. – Fijo la vista en su acompañante. No supo en que momento este había tomado un baño porque, el sudor y la transpiración que este había mostrado al bajar del escenario había sido reemplazada por un claro olor a menta y ropa más que limpia.

- Iré al grano. –Empezó el chico sin rodeos. ¿Cuánto quieres?- añadió y volteo a verla despreocupado. Estaba decidido, necesitaba sacarla de allí de inmediato. Su sola presencia estaba afectando la delgada línea del trabajo que mantenían. Solo había una solución y esta era que ella se fuera. Si no era por las buenas… entonces tendría que ser por las malas. Pero ¿Qué mujer inteligente no aprovecharía lo que estaba ofreciéndole?

Hermione permanecía atónita aun sin reaccionar por la sinceridad de su acompañante. ¿Qué creía que ella era para tratar de comprarla? Si momentos atrás pensaba que era un maravilloso cantante ahora tenía la firme idea de ser un estupido.

- Eres un imbecil si crees que puedes ofrecerme dinero. Eso es lo último que querría de ti.- escupió con indignación. Enfatizando cada una de las palabras todo lo posible.

- Entonces ¿Es sexo lo que buscas?- dijo Draco fríamente. Por que si no es dinero lo que quieres entonces son favores sexuales.

Eres un cerdo.- exploto. Detente para que pueda bajar, porque esto es insoportable. – dijo sin poder reprimirse.

- ¿Dolida?- inquirió con burla.

- Eres despreciable.

Pasaron el trayecto desde el Madison Square Garden hasta el Hotel en un silencio glacial. Draco se detuvo frente al edificio y antes que Hermione pudiera desabrochar su cinturón, el rubio volvió a cogerle el brazo.

- Te lo advierto, sal de aquí.- su voz denotaba un tono amenazador. Eres un problema que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu pequeña actuación de compasión no me conmovió en lo absoluto. Será mejor que empaques y te vayas porque de lo contrario tu estancia se convertirá en un completo desastre.

- Vete al infierno.- replico la chica antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del auto dando un portazo.

Esto es solo el comienzo, y aun nos faltan muchas paradas mas.- dicho lo ultimo, el chico volvió a encender el auto para marcharse.

Hermione minutos después hizo lo propio, pero antes necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Cuando estuvo sola, se entrego a la noche Neoyorquina. Cerca del hotel había una plaza que estaba iluminada por la luna, Hermione contemplo las paredes que la rodeaban y después al firmamento. La tensión y la charla con Malfoy le habían dejado un mal sabor en la boca.

Todo lo hacia por Taylor.- se repetía.

Aspiro con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo canalizaba la energía que había acumulado. Dio un paseo por la plaza y recordó el encuentro que había tenido con el rubio minutos antes del concierto y al final de este. Era un patán, un engreído y un egocéntrico.- pensó con recelo.

Antes de poder percatarse estaba rodeada por las sombras en una callejuela en penumbras. Estaba apunto de regresar cuando oyó unos pasos cerca , al igual que voces.

_¿Estas seguro? No necesito más complicaciones.- _Hermione escucho la voz de un hombre, le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no podía identificarla.

_Confía en mí, si este negocio funciona, te habrás librado de tu deuda antes de lo que esperas. Pero eso si, de las ganancias que obtengas yo recibiré el 50 %.- _La otra era ronca y denotaba que su dueño era un hombre de edad.

_No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo. Solo te daré el 10 % y confórmate con eso, porque si quiero te puedo acusar de ciertas cosas no tan agradables. ¿Entendiste?- _La primera voz se escucho lejos de vacilante, hablaba con total seguridad y sin titubeos.

_Vamos amigo… no es para que te lo tomes así. Solo baja la navaja y conversaremos con mas tranquilidad. – _La segunda voz se torno nerviosa, parecía que su compañero no jugaba. Hermione también estaba nerviosa. Aquellos debían ser algunos delincuentes. Se volvió, vio una silueta en la sombra y, alarmada, echó a andar de prisa hacia la zona iluminada, desde la cual procedían las mismas voces mientras hacían un extraño eco.

Sin embargo en su precipitada carrera choco con un bote de basura haciendo inevitablemente que este se volcara. No lo supo mas, debía correr, sino quería que la descubrieran.

Los pasos también se apresuraron; las pisadas eran firmes y de pronto, una mano le cubrió la boca.

*******

¡Dios Santo te ves preciosa!

¡No te burles de mi Rolf Scamander!- protesto Luna sonrojada. Aquella noche la chica se había dado un baño y se había pasado mucho rato rizándose su cabello. Se había comprado un vestido Victoriano, que acentuaba su figura y que la hacia lucir diferente. ¿Por qué no eligió otro atuendo? Si hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo lo hubiera hecho sin embargo Rolf ya había llegado.

Luna, apenas te reconozco. Y no me burlo sin embargo cuando te veo así, tan linda y ruborizada de esa manera tan femenina siento ganas de protegerte.

¿En estos tiempos y a esta edad?

El hizo una mueca. Si, si lo se. Pero soy un tipo anticuado, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me crié en una casa llena de mujeres, donde abrirle la puerta a una dama o ponerse de pie cuando una de ellas entra a la habitación era mi rutina habitual. De acuerdo, resulta ridículo en estos días, pero me gusta tratar de una manera especial a una mujer y no veo porque haya de disculparme por esto.

Tampoco yo.- Ella sonrió. Trabajaban juntos desde hacía largo tiempo y sabía que él no se consideraba, un artista ni trataba a las mujeres como muñecas sino con respeto y seria igualdad. El sonrió de nuevo.

Por eso me gustas tanto Luna, por tu forma de ser y feminidad.

Luna lo miro sorprendida. El nunca le había dicho algo así. Sabia que siendo soltero, y tan popular entre las doctoras y enfermeras del hospital era común preguntarse porque aun no estaba casado. Pero no imaginaba que justamente el pudiera estar interesado en ella.

Ella lo admiro por un momento mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Estaba muy distinguido con el traje negro que llevaba y que lo hacía tan esbelto. La camisa blanca y la corbata negra le daban un toque de elegancia que él no tenía habitualmente. Su boca se curvó en un gesto de diversión.

¿Acaso me estas inspeccionando Luna o te desconcierta que te prefiera a ti? Ella rió con gracia y negó con la cabeza. El apretó su mano y acerco a Luna hacia el . Inclino la cabeza y ella instintivamente levanto el rostro para facilitar su beso, pero cuando sus labios se encontraron, el teléfono empezó a sonar y ellos se quedaron inmóviles, se miraron el uno a otro desconcertados.

Es mi teléfono.- gruño Rolf. No voy a contestar.

- Podría ser algo importante.- murmuro Luna. Anda, contesta.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo y contesto reacio.- Soy Scamander – dijo cortante. Después se quedó callado. Sus cejas se unieron—. ¿Desde cuándo está así?

Luna permaneció de pie. Lo observaba. Sus manos jugaban inconscientemente con su chaqueta corta de noche, de terciopelo negro. Si a Rolf lo llamaban para que regresara al hospital, ella no iría al baile. El cortó la comunicación y se volvió a mirarla con mala cara.

Te dije que no debía contestar. Ahora tengo que ir al hospital. Un paciente necesita ser operado y Colin quiere que pase a examinarlo para ver si esta apto para operarlo o no. Y en ese caso debo ser yo el que efectúe todo el trabajo.

De verdad, lo siento Rolf.- dijo Luna apenada. ¿Entonces ya no iremos al baile?.-

No te preocupes habrá otras ocasiones. Ahora lo mejor será que me de prisa y tu todavía tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Buenas noches, Luna.

El le dio un tierno beso en la frente y con una despedida se marcho.

Después de unos minutos ella comenzó a quitarse todo el maquillaje y a doblar pulcramente el traje.

_Tanto trabajo para nada_ – pensó, y todo por su culpa. Ahora solo podía olvidarlo y tratar de descansar. Al día siguiente tendría bastante trabajo en la oficina con _Today's Citizen_ y debia llamar a Hermione.

Pensó un momento en ella y sonrió inconscientemente. Definitivamente ella debia estar pasándola mejor.

Mucho mejor.

*******

Hermione trato de gritar pero fue inútil. Sintió como una posesiva mano tomaba su cintura y era acercada a un cuerpo duro y caliente. Podía sentir la proximidad, y la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a tornarse entrecortada… el oxigeno no podía llegar a sus pulmones… el pecho subía y bajaba, con el corazón desbocado, latiendo con fuerza. ¿Aquello seria el fin? No lo sabía…

Cuando noto que las voces que había estado escuchando antes… se disiparon, la voltearon bruscamente.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó Draco con voz dura e impaciente.

Hermione casi perdió el equilibrio, aturdida por la sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, eres tú!- El miedo que sintió en un principio pareció disiparse para albergar una agonizante tranquilidad. –Creí que ya te habías marchado.

Él parecía furioso.- Sí, soy yo, afortunadamente para ti... ¡podría haber sido cualquiera!-Replico - Acaso no sabes que no debes salir como si nada. Este es New York, cualquier idiota pudo haberte secuestrado… es que acaso quieres acabar en pedacitos.

Lo dudo —repuso Hermione. Aun desconcertada para poder asimilar la situación.

No digas tonterías —replicó él, cortante—. ¡Hablo en se rio! No se debe salir por la noche, sola, en una ciudad descono cida. Creí que estabas en el hotel. No creí que fueras tan estupida…

Pero el imbecil de Nott tuvo la brillante idea de traerte como un trofeo en exhibición. Que mas podía esperar de el y su pequeña protegida.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir por el evidente tono ácido y confianza con que el chico le hablo. ¿Protegida? ¿Trofeo en exhibición? El no sabía nada de ella. Aquel arrogante no sabía el trabajo que le había costado aceptar aquel viaje. Si hubiera podido le hubiera volteado la cara de un solo revés sin embargo tenia las manos aprisionadas. Y por si fuera poco le había agarrado los brazos encajándole los dedos de forma brusca, haciendo que en cualquier momento emitiera un gemido de dolor. Se permitió mirarlo a los ojos para ver que los de el estaban ensombrecidos. Aturdida trato de zafarse y mantener una distancia prudencial pero al hacer eso solo logro que el la apretara con mas fuerza.

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de todo aquello.

Contesta pequeña bruja o es que te comieron la lengua los ratones.- siseo misma serpiente.

-Vete al infierno- respondió. - Suéltame y deja de hablarme como si fuera una cualquiera. Suficiente con tus insultos y tu dinero. Para tu información soy una adulta, no soy la querida de nadie y no voy a permitir que especialmente tú vengas a sermonearme .¡Cualquier problema que tengas con Nott solucionalo con el! - No trates de colocarme como la cereza del pastel porque, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes. .Además, ¿Que hacías cuando me salvaste? Te lo pedí en algún momento…

¡Deberías de estarme agradecida…!-

¿Agradecida de que?- Exclamo sorprendida. -De repetirme con creces que solo soy una arrimada, de tratarme con el puntapié y que tu amiguito es un pobre idiota que tuvo la fantástica idea de proponerme venir con ustedes si es que querían limpiar sus arrogantes traseros.

Sabes que esta actitud solo me muestra lo inmaduro que eres.- corroboro.- Ademas , tu serias la ultima persona a la cual yo podria agradecerle algo – Y creeme.- añadió.- Todavía tengo suficiente sentido común.

Su mirada era indescifrable. Su rostro parecía de granito mientras la oía decir enojada todo aquello. Si alguna vez tuvo las ganas de hacer que se tragara sus palabras más que en algún otro momento, este seria el indicado. Sin embargo dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control, seria realmente un verdadero desastre. Y no estaba de humor para una escena.

Definitivamente esta noche no-.

Ahora te agradecería que me sueltes.- continuo ella. Sinceramente tengo los brazos adormecidos y tu sola cercanía ya de por si me produce asco. Creo que los dos estamos a mano. ¿O no? Después de todo tu mismo me dijiste que no te volviera a tocar, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es devolverme el favor…

De un momento a otro, ella cayó al suelo. La había soltado tan bruscamente como la había cogido en un primer momento. No hubo una mínima reacción, ni tampoco algún acto reflejo… ella solo trato de asimilar las palabras que el dijo a continuación.

- No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo. -

Y ahora ella estaba en la fría acera, sola, con las mejillas rojas por el frío. Viendo como la silueta de Malfoy avanzaba con la neblina, con la oscuridad, confundiéndose…

Hasta hacerlo desaparecer…

**SPOILERS:::**

**¿Cómo es que eres tan ambicioso?**

**¿Qué diablos creías que hacías allí adentro? ¿A que estabas jugando?**

**¡Podrías haberlo estropeado todo!**

**¿Crees que yo puedo tener mal genio?**

**¿Has tomado algo para la fiebre? Aquí no hay nada comestible.**

**Tengo una copia ¿Recuerdas?**

* * *

**Hola, **

**¿Qué tal el nuevo año? Estoy tan feliz de haber acabado este capitulo y mas aun porque finalmente lo publique. Como les exprese, estoy preparándome para mi examen de admisión. Estoy en la ruta Ingeniería de Sistemas y la verdad es que mi pobre cerebro esta hecho un caos. Para los que ya han tenido la experiencia de academia e institutos deben de saber como es esto y para los que no…. Bueno definitivamente no se los deseo. **

**Hay una cosa que quisiera aclarar, he tenido que cambiar este capitulo, por lo que para las personas que hayan leído los pasados spoilers, este capitulo solo contendrá una pequeña parte de ellos. En si ya tenia el capitulo escrito, pensaba dividirlo en dos partes, sin embargo no me cuadraba mucho aparte contenía mas de 15 hojas y la verdad es que no me gusta dar capítulos tipo testamentos. Finalmente opte por el plan C, borrar partes que quizás eran innecesarias. Pero no se preocupen porque de todas maneras las partes que quite de este capitulo ya han sido reubicadas en los futuros chapters. Así que en definición lo podrán leer a medida que suba más capítulos.**

**En conclusión, este capitulo es solo capitulo 5 pero el capitulo 6 si estará dividido en 2 partes puesto que ya los tengo escritos. Y me he divertido un montón haciéndolos. A pesar de todo me he tomado un tiempito para avanzar y no atrasarme. **

**Disculpen si mientras la lectura encuentran algún error. Pero no he podido corregir absolutamente todo.**

**Con respecto a los reviews: Muchas gracias a las personas que previamente se tomaron el tiempo de poder dejar algo escrito. No saben como me animaron y no estoy bromeando. Sinceramente, me sorprendió el apoyo que están brindando a esta historia. Y puede que no sea perfecta pero estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar… y darles un producto de calidad. Y aunque se que hay lectores que prefieren estar en las sombras, tan simple como "Continua" o "Me gusto tu historia" bastan para expresar su apoyo. Se que es pesado y quizás aburrido apretar ese botoncito verde, pero no saben cuan importante es para un escritor recibir el apoyo de un lector.**

**Ahora me despido, y espero poder subir el capitulo 6 a mas tardar el próximo fin de semana o antes. Todo dependiendo de ustedes con su apoyo y de mi profesora que parece no dejarme libre ni una sola hora con las practicas. **

**Ahora si me voy. No olviden dejar su review comentando que les pareció el Cáp. **

**Dejar Reviews no causa varicela ni paperas. XD**


	6. Sobreviviré Parte I

Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.

Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Casi Famosos**

*******

**Sobreviviré**

**06.**

"_Hermione, vamos a salir dentro de media hora. Te advierto que iremos a conocer la disquera. Si no estas lista en veinte minutos me iré solo. Y ponte algo casual, nada extravagante que no iremos a conocer a la reina."_

Las palabras de Theo volvieron a su cabeza mientras veía en la intimidad de su baño las marcas que Malfoy había dejado en sus brazos. Sobre los hombros tenia varias manchitas como quemaduras, magulladuras que si no las cubría llamarían la atención. Y no quería tener a Nott cargado todo el día. Recordó que después de arribar al hotel pasada la madrugada, el chico había tocado su puerta alegando que por la mañana saldrían temprano. Así que no podía permitir que viera las marcas.

Veinticinco minutos después de un relajante baño y con un zapato en la mano Hermione estaba lista para embarcarse. Se puso un pantalón vaquero y su jersey favorito color avena y bajo al vestíbulo del hotel, donde encontró a Theodore, con un periódico en la mano y una taza de café en la otra. Lucia limpio y pulcramente vestido con un fino pantalón y una camisa de seda. Se acerco con recelo, ya que el episodio del avión, seguía atormentándola.

Aunque pensó con ironía que el ya lo había olvidado. Después de todo, le había tocado la puerta, y no había utilizado un tono burlón ni sarcástico. A excepción de su ultimo comentario pero nada involucrado con el incidente. Lo más sensato seria que ella lo olvidara, tenían que trabajar juntos y no podía actuar como una mojigata. Además desde cuando se estaba comportando como una.

¿Todo va bien?- pregunto con calma.

- El no se había percatado de su presencia y cuando lo hizo, solo se limito a observarla fijamente para después dejar el periódico y acabarse su café.

-Claro, te esperaba. Estaba a punto de salir.-

- Realmente lo siento, me quede dormida. Además veinte minutos no te dan tiempo de hacer muchas cosa.- trato de excusarse. Pero, supongo que ya estamos listos ¿Cierto?

Vamos retrasados, pero supongo que si piso mas afondo el acelerador llegaremos a tiempo.- dijo el curvando una sonrisa.

Minutos después se reunió en su coche, y para cuando encendió el auto, la tensión había crecido de nuevo entre ellos como una barrera invisible. Apretó los labios y pregunto algo que se le había pasado por alto minutos antes.

¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto. No los había visto la noche anterior, a excepción de Malfoy. Y de French o Blaise no sabía nada.

- Pues, seguro en sus…eh...Actividades.- respondió un poco confuso. Blaise no es muy madrugador que digamos, y tiene el sueño pesado. Además ayer dejo inhabitable la parte baja del escenario. Seguro que ahora debe estar inconsciente en su cuarto. Miles salio esta mañana rumbo a sus clases. Tiene profesores particulares, y ahora que le han aplazado los exámenes, cuando regrese tendrá que rendir muchos. Y a Draco no lo he visto desde ayer, cuando acabamos el concierto. Debe estar con alguna de sus típicas conquistas..- lanzo un bufido. Es tan irresponsable que a veces me gustaría sacarlo fuera.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Creeme cariño, sin el, toda esta mierda no funcionaria. Hermione observo el perfil tranquilo de Theodore Nott, y supo que aunque aquellos dos tuvieran sus diferencias, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

-Creo que es hora que me cuentes algo de tus antecedentes.- empezo ella sacando una grabadora notando por el rabillo del ojo como Theodore la miraba con curiosidad.

- Por ejemplo que ibas a hacer antes de que te dediques a la música.- continuo con la vista enfocada en el.

El la miro fijamente como si de una broma se tratara. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu articulo?- Parecia confundido tratando de entender a que venia la pregunta. Su pasado antes de Requiem era una etapa de su vida que estaba cerrada , y nadie , mucho menos a ella iba a meter als narices en su vida privada.

Todo.- respondió Hermione sorprendida.

Para ti lo importante es lo que soy ahora...- la dureza aparecio en su rostro. Estoy dispuesto a decirte solo lo que considero necesitas saber. Y todo lo que sea relacionado con el grupo.

-¿Y si quiero averiguar mas...?

-En ese caso...- hablo quedo...- Supongo que descubrirás que la suerte te ha abandonado.

Hermione intuyo que le estaba haciendo una clara advertencia que no se metiera con su privacidad. .- Quizás tenga razón.- dijo ella de forma ambigua.- Pero no olvides que los periodistas tenemos formas de averiguar los secretos.

Y no olvides que los músicos no siempre juegan limpio.

- _Ya lo creo.-_ pensó para si misma. .

Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué vamos a ir a tu disquera?- inquirió, sintiéndose estupida de no saber el motivo de su visita.

Pues, digamos que llevamos un tiempo esperando mas ingresos. Estamos hartos de que aquellos imbeciles de la disquera no aprecien lo que realmente estamos haciendo por ellos. - escupio con amargura. Llenamos todos los shows y siempre terminan diciendo que los fondos recaudados son para diferentes medios que apoyaron en la realizacion del evento.

Graba esto Hermione.- dijo mirandola con los ojos brillantes.

- Nadie , absolutamente nadie juega con Requiem y mucho menos conmigo.

¿Crees que acepten?- pregunto dudosa.

Tendrán que hacerlo, si es que quieren que sigamos con su patética disquera. De todas maneras no me afecta mucho, tengo mejores ofertas.

¿Cómo es que eres tan ambicioso?- le dijo no con cierto reproche.

Aquello lo pillo por sorpresa. Pero mantuvo su perfil calmado y frio. Se limito a curvar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cariño, esa es una característica que me impulso a meterme en el negocio. Siempre supe que si no era ambicioso terminaría como un Don nadie. Por eso me trace metas a una corta edad.

-Suena terrible.- murmuro Hermione. Y no me llames cariño-

-¿Tu crees?- El mundo de la música, no es para los débiles _cariño_. Se necesita tener habilidad, astucia y sobre todo ser sumamente ambicioso.

- Y obviamente tu haz cultivado esas tres cosas.- asintió ella.

-Quería triunfar. .- respondió con simpleza.

Por qué el triunfo es tan importante para ti? —lo miró y tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de oír alguna revelación, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué sería.

Aunque pronto esa sensación desapareció. La intensidad de su expresión dio paso a una burlona frialdad.

El resto del camino reino un prolongado silencio, hasta que llegaron al aparcamiento de la disquera. Theo le abrió la puerta de cristal de recepción y ella quedo maravillada con la estructura y el modero diseño del edificio.

Los directores los estaban esperando cuando llegaron. Los llevaron al salón de reuniones, una habitación poco amueblada, con fotos de la disquera en mejores tiempos, colgadas de las paredes.

Los administradores entraron; una mujer de rostro sombrío esperaba sentada con su libreta, lista para anotar las actas de la reunión.

Hermione observaba con creciente fascinación. Los administradores de la empresa hablaron, de detalles técnicos antes de tocar el plato fuerte. Vio que Theo tomaba la palabra y cuidadosamente escogía sus palabras.

Parte de los asistentes y directores comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema, dando excusas pobres sobre los problemas que acarrearía aceptar la proposición de Theodore.

- Miren señores, esto es así de fácil. O me dan lo que les estoy pidiendo, o sencillamente no firmamos otro contrato. Y por lo que veo ustedes no están en condiciones de rechazar nada.

- Escucha niño, no trates de jugar con nosotros. El que tu nombre aparezca en una revista importante no significa que debamos sucumbir a todos tus caprichos. Y en caso que aceptemos …- añadió un ejecutivo con malicia.- Quizás tendremos que recortar seriamente el sueldo de nuestros empleados. Tú sabes. En estas fechas se les entrega bonificaciones pero, ya que quieres un jugoso acuerdo. Tendré que despedir a muchos… entre ellos a tu equipo personal en las giras y tal vez un poco de equipo tecnico...

Deberías saber que ellos no se pagan solos..- continuo con amargura.

Otro tipo lo apoyo y cuando dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras. Hermione sobresaltada exploto.

- ¡Eso esta bien para usted! ¿Qué me dice de la gente cuyos empleos van a perder? ¿Qué les pasara si, su disquera quiebra solo porque usted no quiere atender razones?- Acaso, no ve que todos se están esforzando. –No sabia que demonios estaba haciendo pero las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente sin poder reprimirse.- Puede que su extrema avaricia, no le deje ver en realidad lo que es correcto, pero creame. ¿Acaso no le importa que gente exitosa se marche y lo deje solo, y lo que es peor, en bancarrota?- ¨

¡¿Acaso no le importa?!.-

Todos enmudecieron asombrados. Incluso la secretaria dejó de escribir. Hermione se atrevió a toser con nerviosismo. Pero no se atrevió a mirar alrededor de la mesa porque la falta de ruido bastaba para indicarle que estaban sorprendidos por la interrupción. ¿Qué diablos la había impulsado a intervenir? Quizás como dijo Theo, que aquellos tipos, solo buscaban su beneficio personal, sin soltar un solo centavo. Por lo que realmente valía.

Volvió a sentarse sin voltear a ver a Theodore, que no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Cuando el silencio se tornó casi intolerable, él habló con calma. No menciono el exabrupto de Hermione, que parecía haber causado algún efecto en los administradores, que milagrosamente se mostraron más accesibles a tal punto que escuchaban a Theo con total atención. Finalmente asintieron con la cabeza, y Hermione aliviada supo que por fin cederían, de la forma mas justa. Sin despedir o rebajar los sueldos.

Para cuando ofrecieron pastelillos y te, Theo no la volteo a ver ni una sola vez. Y no era que le importase, después de todo ella no trabajaba para el, y no podía despedirla. Y si el estaba enfadado ese era problema suyo.

Pero cuando estuvieron solos en el coche el se volvió hacia ella y grito:

¿Qué diablos creías que hacías allí dentro? ¿A qué estabas jugando? ¡Podrías haberlo estropeado todo! ¿Creías que los gritos solucionarían algo?

Increíblemente todo el coraje pareció esfumársele y ella por lo bajo murmuro un lo siento. Sabía que en cierta forma, casi lo había estropeado.

No voy a dejar que grites en mis reuniones.- replico con irritación. Si no consigues controlarte, te iras en el primer vuelo a Londres. Escribirás tu artículo, pero dirás exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Compungida y al borde del derrumbe, cubrió con sus manos su rostro. Estaba harta de todo: los reproches, la falta de sueño, las amenazas e insultos, en que momento había perdido la cordura. Todo lo hago por Taylor.- se repitió mentalmente. Por su buena y querida jefa, sin embargo mientras trataba de convencerse, ella sabia que necesitaba un mayor estimulo para poder continuar.

Al parecer su acompañante se dio cuenta de esto porque de inmediato aparco el coche.

- ¿Qué esperabas?- pregunto Theo a la defensiva.- pero después suavizo su tono. No deberías haber explotado allí dentro. ¡Es lógico que te haya llamado la atención!

- El suspiro sonoramente y continuo.- Ya, Hermione, tranquilízate. Se que no es fácil, creedme, para mi no lo es. Pero yo ya lo tenía todo solucionado. —Entonces... —tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante y siguió mirando por la ventanilla, decidido a no mirarla—. No puedes culparme por haberme enfadado.

- No te culpo.

—Muy bien —la miró enfurruñado y añadió—. Quizá te sirva de consuelo saber que con tu exabrupto he conseguido algo. A veces funciona, golpear la mesa un poco más fuerte. De todas maneras, tú estabas en lo cierto.

¿No lo dices para que me sienta mejor? ¡Eres imposible!- antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar. El le acaricio la mejilla. La miro con una expresión incomprensible, que descoloco completamente a la chica.

-Casi todos me describen así., tienes razón.- Theo rió con torpeza, pero después volvió a su habitual perfil.- Entonces ¿Qué te ha parecido la disquera?- preguntó él después de poner el motor en marcha.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- inquirió ella con tono desenfadado.

El la miro un momento y después asintió con la cabeza.

- Realmente creo que es un asco. – dijo sin tapujos. No entiendo porque sigues con esa compañía. Sin embargo debes tener tus razones para continuar. Sobre todo si conseguiste persuadir a los dueños.

-Con tu vociferante ayuda.

- Hace un momento dijiste que estaba bien.- admitió ella. Estoy segura que lo hubieras conseguido solo aunque ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a ser tan diplomático?

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar nunca que es posible que haya gente que no tenga tan mal genio como tú?- añadió el con un sonrisa.

—No —respondió seria—. Creo que la gente tranquila lo que hace es dominar su mal genio.

— ¿Crees que yo puedo tener mal genio? —la miró de reojo y ella no supo si la pregunta era en serio. De un momento a otro rompió en carcajadas y respondió temblorosa.

—Sí, mucho genio, pero lo controlas muy bien.

Después de aquello ella se tranquilizo y se convenció que el incidente del avión ya había sido olvidado por completo. Y lo mejor de todo es que se sentía a gusto con Theo. Supo que no era bueno relacionarse emocionalmente pero, el era agradable

Agradable e inquietante.

**01.**

Estaba jodido y empezaba a cundir el pánico.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Hasta lo mas hondo. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni una sola puta salida. Se paseaba de arriba y abajo en su cuarto, con la camiseta empapada de sudor. Fue hasta el lavabo, mojo su cara con un poco de agua fresca y respiro entrecortadamente.

Pensar. Tenia que pensar.

Todo iba mal. Estaba metido en un agujero demasiado profundo y no tenia a donde acudir. Recordó la ultima conversación que mantuvo con _él_, y como había tirado por la borda su única posibilidad. Lo insulto y llego a amenazarlo tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero, estaba alterado, y había bebido mucho…

La deuda que albergaba era tres veces mayor a lo que él jamás había debido. Cuatro millones de dólares. ¿Como era posible que sus perdidas sumaran una cantidad tan excesiva?.Él tal solo había hecho unas malditas apuestas. Todas eran asuntos seguros, estratégicamente dispuestas y escogidas con toda cautela.

El problema era, que había apostado en béisbol. Y no tenía el mismo instinto, que en el fútbol o el baloncesto. Pero las cosas iban totalmente a destiempo. No le había quedado otra opción. Con el torneo inaugural de béisbol, y en pleno de efervescencia este era el único deporte que quedaba, en donde las apuestas era lo suficientemente altas para jugar.

Hacia mucho que se había terminado la temporada de fútbol y los partidos de la NBA aun estaban próximos a finales del mes. En cuanto a los partidos de pretemporada, no eran en absoluto rentables.

Así que había tenido que ser el béisbol.

Se paso la palma de la mano por la frente. Ya era nefasto que más de un medio millón de dólares hubiera salido de su cuenta personal. Pero el resto (tres millones y medio millón de dólares mas, para ser exactos) era el dinero que no tenia, y que debía pagar exactamente en dos semanas.

Dos semanas.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

**02.**

¡¿Dónde estas?...!

Estoy hablando en serio. Dime donde estas.

Theo esta sumamente alterado y parecía querer morirse en ese preciso momento. Froto con suma paciencia sus sienes y trato de bajar la voz. Mantenerse sereno, calmado y no explotar como tenia en mente. Pero como no perder la cabeza cuando Draco lo llamaba para comunicarle que no lo esperaran porque no se iba a presentar.

Respiro hondo y mantuvo un tono neutro. Sabia a leguas que Draco había estado bebiendo. Tenia que ser eso. No solo su voz lo delataba sino su estupida idea de no asistir al concierto. El jamás… jamás en su sano juicio podría faltar a un concierto. Menos cuando estaban de gira.

¡Draco, idiota sin cerebro! Nuestra rueda de prensa es al mediodía y el último concierto esta noche. ¡Te has vuelto loco!

Hermione que estaba atenta mirando el paisaje, volteo repentinamente al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy. Aun estaban atrapados en el tráfico matutino y cuando Theo recibió aquella llamada excusándose un momento, parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso.

¿Alo?... ¿Qué crees que haces?... ¿Alo…?

- Maldiciendo por lo bajo Theo metió su celular en su bolsillo de un solo golpe. Estaba jodido. Lo sabía. Y lo peor es que a aquel cabeza dura de Malfoy no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica con preocupación. Ver en ese estado a Theodore no era normal.

- Nada.- fue su escueta respuesta.

Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto. Volvió a insistir.- No creo que por nada estés así...- replico fastidiada. Dímelo, quizás pueda ayudar. Tú sabes lo importante que es que escriba este artículo. Lo sabes.

Theodore contesto con un resoplido evasivo. Pero después la miro, y cuando lo hizo asintió con la cabeza con una amarga mirada de escepticismo. Le contó lo sucedió con Draco y su repentina renuncia. Añadió que cuando se presentara lo iba a golpear hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia.

¿No hay acaso nadie que pueda convencerlo?- se animo a preguntar con la vaga esperanza que hubiera algo que hacer.

.-Crees que si fuera así, ahora mismo estuviera partiéndome la cabeza en buscar una solución. Hermione, aquel pedazo de cavernícola, no entenderá razones. Yo se lo que te digo.- gruño con irritación.

- ¿Pero como lo sabes si aun no han intentado nada?- añadió pensativa. Me sorprende que tú, que supuestamente manejas todo con gran meticulosidad, no puedas con una pequeña pataleta. Si realmente lo necesitas como dices entonces hay que buscarlo, hacerlo entrar en razón y hacer que cumpla con su responsabilidad.

- Haces que todo suene tan fácil…

- No digo que será fácil, pero debes hacer algo. Ni siquiera se porque te estoy diciendo esto pero el cancelar un concierto pre-programado es suicido artístico además de tener varias columnas en los tabloides.

-¿Acaso crees que eso no lo se?- gruño.- Estoy tratando de sacar adelante toda esta mierda y aquel imbecil solo puede joderlo todo. –No soy un idiota Hermione. Se el riesgo que estamos corriendo. Pero en media hora tengo una reunión con Nicki O´Neil. La he venido postergando desde dos semanas y no puedo hacerlo ahora. Estamos preparando una gira sudamericana y ella como cabeza del proyecto no piensa esperarme mas. ¿Puedes entender mi situación?... Ahora ya no tienes nada en mente chica lista ¿No es así?- un atisbo de amargura se filtro en su voz, parecía haber perdido el control de la situación.

Yo Iré. Iré a ver si se encuentra bien y tratar de razonar con el.- sugirió con reticencia. Solo tendríamos que ubicarlo e ir donde se encuentre.

El la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Ella… ir a razonar con Malfoy?- Creo que esa no seria una buena idea.-dijo. El no te soporta y tu mucho menos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?..-

- Salvar tu pellejo. Después de lo que paso en la disquera esta es la mejor manera de olvidar lo ocurrido, como tu mismo dijiste nuestras relaciones son pésimas. Y lo último que quiero es que el artículo se vea afectado solo porque no pude entenderme con Mrs. arrogante. Esto es importante para mí, para Taylor y para ti.

Solo dime donde puedo localizarlo.- añadió con convicción. No supo que la obligo a hacer aquel ofrecimiento, pero cuando vio que Theo asentía con la cabeza y le daba la dirección de su apartamento, supo que no había marcha atrás.

Cuando aparco minutos después en un gran edificio lleno de condominios, el le dio una llave. – Toma, en caso que no te deje entrar. Entra y pregunta por el señor Malfoy. Ten cuidado.-advirtió mirándola fijamente. En caso de no estar allí estamos perdidos. – murmuro por lo bajo.

- Lo tendré.- afirmo convencida y segura aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios._ Estoy salvándole el pellejo.-_ pensó con ironía. _Que locura_.

Cuando entro para llegar a los ascensores que tenía que cruzar admiro un pequeño vestíbulo de suelo de mármol en el que había una escultura de bronce que parecía una pera con joroba. En la entrada había un portero vestido con un uniforme negro con ribetes dorados y detrás del mostrador había dos recepcionistas.

Avanzo con naturalidad, como si en realidad estuviera acostumbrada a pasearse en aquellos edificios de coste multimillonario.

—Tengo una llave —declaro mientras se detenía para enseñársela a las recepcionistas— He venido a ver al señor Malfoy.

—Muy bien —declaró una de ellas—. Ya puede subir, señorita...

-Granger.- respondió. He venido a ver como se encuentra. Esta noche tiene una presentación y necesito entregarle ciertos cambios que se produjeron en su agenda. Usted sabe.- añadió.- Cosas de trabajo.

—Está bien. —La recepcionista señaló unas puertas automáticas de cristal biselado—. Los ascensores están allí.

Hermione se sentía como si tuviera que convencerla de algo.

El señor Malfoy lleva unos días sin descanso y posiblemente esta enfermo.- le explico.

—Vaya, lo siento.

— Solo tardare unos minutos.

El interior del ascensor estaba forrado con paneles de madera, el suelo era de azulejos blancos y negros y en una de las paredes había un espejo enmarcado en bronce. Subió a tal velocidad que apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear antes de llegar a la planta dieciocho.

Los pasillos, estrechos y sin ventanas, formaban una gran H y en ellos reinaba un silencio inquietante. El sonido de sus pasos se vio amortiguado por una moqueta de lana de color claro y textura mullida. Ella tomo el pasillo de la derecha y leyó el número de las puertas hasta que encontró el 18 A.

Llamo con firmeza.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Volvió a llamar con más fuerza, pero sin ningún resultado. Entonces empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si Malfoy estaba inconsciente? ¿Y si estaba tan ebrio que no tenia conocimiento ni voluntad sobre el mismo? Cargar con un borracho no le parecía una idea tractiva. Por otro lado ya había dado su palabra previamente y no podía irse sin antes hablar con el.

Hurgo en su bolsillo y saco la llave del piso, pero justo antes de que la introdujera en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió.

Se encontró frente a un Draco Malfoy que parecía estar a las puertas de la muerte. Iba descalzo y llevaba puesta una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de franela a cuadros. Parecía que no se había peinado en días. Cuando el día anterior lo había visto enérgico.

La miro con unos ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos y se rodeó con los brazos mientras temblaba como un animal a las puertas del matadero.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con voz áspera y seca.

- Theo me ha enviado para que…

Se interrumpió al ver que volvía a temblar y, ante la carencia de otro recurso mejor, le puso la mano en la frente. La piel le ardía. El hecho de que le hubiera permitido tocarlo constituía un indicio de lo mal que se encontraba.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la frescura de sus manos.

— ¡Cielos qué bien sienta esto!

Aunque había fantaseado acerca de ver caer a su enemigo, no sintió placer al verlo reducido a aquel penoso estado.

— ¿Por qué no has contestado al teléfono? Theo ha tratado de llamarte después de que le colgaste.

El sonido de su voz pareció devolverlo a la realidad y apartó la cabeza. —No lo he oído —contestó con el ceño fruncido—. He estado durmiendo.

Theo esta muy molesto. Dice que cuando vuelvas va a hacerte polvo. ¿Cómo es eso que no quieres presentarte a los ensayos ni a la conferencia?- Le telefonearé para decirle que todavía estás vivo.

—En el pasillo no hay cobertura.

Draco se volvió, entró en el piso y dejó la puerta abierta.

Ella lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

La decoración del piso era muy bonita, con accesorios ultramodernos, iluminación indirecta y un par de cuadros de círculos y cuadrados que incluso sus ojos inexpertos percibieron que eran de un valor incalculable. Algunas paredes estaban formadas por ventanales que ofrecían vistas de New York con el sol poniéndose en el lejano y colorido horizonte. El mobiliario era de estilo contemporáneo, confeccionado con maderas valiosas, tejidos de tinte natural y sin adornos de ningún tipo. Pero todo se veía demasiado perfecto, demasiado ordenado, y no había ningún cojín ni nada que indicara suavidad. También se percibía un cierto olor a plástico, como si nadie hubiera vivido allí mucho tiempo.

La cocina, que estaba incorporada al salón, tenía las encimeras de cuarzo gris, los armarios lacados en negro y los accesorios de acero inoxidable, y su aspecto era estéril, sin vida. Se notaba que apenas se utilizaba. Ella se acerco al teléfono y marco a Theodore.

¿Esta aun vivo?- pregunto, nada mas descolgar el auricular.

- Afortunadamente si. Aunque luce muy enfermo. Creo… creo que tal vez no este en condiciones para nada. Ella siguió con su mirada a Draco que se dirigió tambaleándose a un sofá de formas geométricas perfectas y se dejó caer en él—. Tiene fiebre y está tan débil que ni siquiera podría transportar a un gato a rastras.

— ¿Para qué demonios querría transportar a un gato a rastras? —declaró Draco desde el sofá con voz enojada.

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando a Theo que no le contesto. – Hey, el pregunta que tipo de medicación has estado tomando.

- El negó con la cabeza y dijo que ninguna.

Después de haber colgado el auricular se produjo un breve pero denso silencio.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Draco sin mucha importancia.

Ha dicho que te espera a las nueve en el Madison, y más vale que vayas porque tienen que ensayar.

El concierto… - murmuro con voz débil.- Después de unos minutos levanto la cabeza y dijo: Ya has cumplido con tu cometido, ahora puedes marcharte.

La propuesta le parecía estupenda. Ahora mismo podría estar hablando con Blaise sobre algo interesante o con Theo quizás en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Pero de camino a la puerta, supo que su día ya estaba arruinado. La idea de que Draco se quedara solo, en aquel piso tan solitario, la perseguiría toda la tarde. Aunque no se lo mereciera, no podía dejarlo así.

_Malditos escrúpulos._

Volvió sobre sus pasos y cuando llego a su lado Draco entreabrió los ojos. Unos mechones de su pálido cabello le caían sobre la frente

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él con voz cortante.

— ¿Has tomado algo para la fiebre?

—Tylenol.

— ¿Viene alguien para ayudarte?

— ¿Para ayudarme con qué?- Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos.- No necesito nada, puedo superar esto yo solo.

—Así que puedes superarlo solo —repitió ella con tono de burla. —. No sabes como me gustaría ver eso pero dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?

No se produjo ninguna respuesta. Malfoy permaneció inmóvil, con sus curvadas pestañas apoyadas en sus pálidas mejillas. O se había desmayado o esperaba que ella fuera un mal sueño que desaparecería si mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina y abrió los armarios de una forma metódica. En ellos encontró licores caros, cristalería moderna, platos negros de forma cuadrada en lugar de redonda... Al final, encontró el armario de la comida, en el que había una caja de chocolates de fecha de caducidad indeterminada, una lata de crema de langosta y unos cuantos botes de especias exóticas. El contenido de la nevera era tan penoso como el del armario despensa: una botella de zumo de naranja casi vacía, una caja con dos pastelitos de avena duros como una piedra, un envase de medio litro de crema de leche y un único huevo en una huevera de cartón.

—Aquí no hay nada comestible —comento—.No entiendo como es que sobrevives.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Ya viniste, ya me viste y ahora puedes largarte.-

A pesar de todo sigues con tu mal genio ¿No es así?- replico ella enojada. —Tienes que comer algo —declaro con decisión—, aunque sólo sea una tostada antes de que mueras por falta de alimentos. —Draco empezó a decir algo, pero ella levanto el dedo como una maestra severa—. Estaré de vuelta dentro de quince o veinte minutos. Iré a comprar algo para que comas.

No, estoy bien. De verdad.-Yo…- Malfoy consiguió levantar la cabeza. Resultaba evidente que intentaba, desesperadamente, encontrar las palabras mágicas que la hicieran desaparecer.

Puede que tú seas mi peor enemigo, pero no soy una de esas personas que deja a otras a su suerte. Y creedme, tú no serás la excepción. A pesar que no lo merezcas.- replico la chica.

El hizo una mueca huraña.

—Cerraré la puerta con llave.

—Tengo una copia, ¿recuerdas? No podrás evitar que entre.- Cogió la llave y la metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Y mientras estoy fuera, y te lo digo de la forma mas diplomática posible Draco, no estaría mal que te ducharas.

**Spoilers :::**

**No creo que Draco pueda tomarla en serio. Sabes muy bien que el record que mantiene es de un minimo de 3 semanas.**

**Tuve que aprender a cocinar. No soy un inutil por si eso es lo que pensabas.**

**No soy una cualquiera.**

**Si, Ron ha tratado de ponerse en contacto contigo.**

**¿Asi que se llama Ronald?**

**Hola somos rumores ciertos. Dime ¿Es cierto que estas embarazada?**

_Hola ,_

_Dios ... ahora mismo estoy que me muero de sueño. Pero felizmente pude publicar el capitulo ... porque mis clases hoy dia terminaron mas temprano. Y seria injusto hacerlos esperar hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que les agrade el capitulo y aunque se que el pasado chap. fue un poco soso y corto ... creanme que no podia meterlo todo de porrazo. _

_Esta es la primera parte de un capitulo dividido en dos... el siguiente chap lo publicare a mas tardar la proxima semana si es que el internet no se me va porque he estado sufriendo con mi conexion. Pero no se preocupen que aunque no tenga internet ... me voy a una cabina a subir el capitulo._

_Estoy nerviosa por que mi examen ya se acerca. Pero estoy decidida a aprobar , asi tenga que aprenderme todas las formulas y graficos matematicos. En fin... solo me queda agradecer a las personas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para poder apretar ese botoncito verde y dejar un comentario. Ojala que lleguemos a los 80 reviews .... aunque solo dependera de ustedes._

_Agradecimientos Especiales a :_

_**Beautifly92**__, __**Pixo**__ , __**Saku_Malfoy**__, __**Kiitah**__ , __**Isa**__ , __**mimi-chan **__, __**Sealiah **__, __**Pajabi**__ , __**Stey**__ , __**Tinavb**__ ,_

_**02 **__,__**GianyHappy**__ , __**Karintrix **__, __**Lucy westenra **__, __**Anitra **__, __**Yresu**__._

Y a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el capitulo. Y que quizas no se animaron a dejar un pequeño hola.

Me despido no sin antes decirles que revisen mi profile. Tengo un Poll creado y realmente quisiera saber su opinion . No saben como me ayudaria. La pregunta esta en ingles :

**If you could renamed Hermione , Which name would you prefer?**

**Español : Si tu pudieras renombrar a Hermione , ¿Cual nombre preferirias ?**

Revisen mi poll para ver las opciones , y si algun nombre les gusta no duden en votar . Solo sera un momento y creanme que sera de una ayuda inmensa.

Se despide y les recuerda que :

**Dejar reviews no causa varicela ni paperas XD**

**Duty.**


	7. Sobreviviré Parte II

**Casi Famosos**

**Parte II**

**06.**

*******

"**MY SHARED FOLDER"**

_**(Blog US Música)**_ El grupo Réquiem, quien como recordamos arraso en la música nacional e internacional con el éxito de First Time su primer álbum discográfico, parece querer repetir la hazaña con la Gran Manzana, aunque considerando que las entradas para su concierto terminaron agotándose en 8 horas. El éxito en América parece asegurado. Es difícil no quedar atrapado lo que ha generado la expectativa de su gira por América y Europa. Los chicos mimados del momento han montado un show con todo lo que el público quiere: pirotecnia, gran sonido y una espectacular parafernalia. Después de 15 conciertos programados en nuestro país los R4 tendrían decidido viajar a Italia como parte del tour según fuentes.

No os perdáis, que el ultimo concierto en nuestra ciudad es hoy. Sin duda alguna ahora en su nuevo álbum "Keep it Real", su versatilidad es pura inspiración, y lo mejor del álbum es la canción que da titulo, que hace que el oyente vaya con ese mismo frenesí en busca del CD.

¿Y tú ya tienes el tuyo?

***

**01.**

Estaba impaciente.

Y sabía perfectamente que eso no lo ayudaría a calmarse. Lo último que necesitaba era tener dolores de cabeza innecesarios. Pero junto con la gira, Hermione y un sinfín de citas en su agenda… el que Draco estuviera indispuesto no encajaba.

Se suponía que debían presentarse y hacer un show memorable, para deleite de los fans y la prensa. Sin embargo parecía que el tour más esperado y aclamado de Réquiem se había convertido en una maldita gira demoníaca. No ensayaban a las horas sin mencionar que no habían escrito nuevas canciones, Blaise parecía más ocupado en echarse un polvo con cualquiera que tuviera faldas, Miles comenzaba a hartarlo con su afán de estudiar mas de la cuenta y Draco… ese idiota parecía la cereza del pastel, ¿Porque tenia que hacer un jodido numerito hoy?... Justo en el show de cierre. ¿Acaso no pudo esperar un poco para auto declararse moribundo?

Se paso la mano por el cabello tratando de encontrar una solución. Pero con un Blaise recién levantado, oliendo a cosas simplemente no mencionables y con un humor de perros. Definitivamente no era la mejor compañía del mundo.

- Hey maestro, sabias que estos conciertos me están matando.- declaro Blaise con tono aburrido mientras trataba de prepararse un café negro. Sobrepasaban las doce en el reloj y el ambiente es simplemente monótono. – Estoy harto ¿Sabias?- gruño con cansancio mientras cogia una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

- Blaise no es mi problema que encuentres interesante el sexo salvaje y el alcohol. Tu limitate a hacer tu trabajo el que tan bien haces. ¿Estamos?- La mirada fría y el tono crudo e imperativo que uso dejo a Blaise más que lívido. Asintió levemente para después volver a la cocina.

Vio a aquel idiota alejarse y buscar un poco de hielo. Curvo una pequeña sonrisa. A veces se preguntaba como había acabado así. Con tres tarados al costado y una sarta de problemas sobre su espalda.

¿Pero se arrepentia?

Sonara estúpido pero no, porque consiguio lo que muchos cobardes en su familia no hicieron. Especialmente su padre. Aquel bastardo que se llenaba la boca de gloria en frente de todo el mundo mientras que cuando nadie lo veía era un pobre alcohólico que no dudaba en golpearlo a el o a su madre sin contemplación alguna.

_Como olvidar los azotes_.

La única vez que se sintio agradecido, fue la vez que lo dejo en aquel internado para jóvenes en Escocia. Fue feliz por aquellos años , en los cuales por fin pudo tener una adolescencia normal. Aunque no dejaba de tener remordimientos.

Casi llego a sentir pena por su madre. Casi.

Nunca supo porque ella lo soportaba… puesto que el sabía muy bien que aunque tratara de ocultarlo, ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a tan punto que no permitía que la tocara. Debido a eso tuvo que conformarse con las esposas de sus amigos.

Siempre le pareció repulsivo pero… ¿Quien era el para meterme las narices en aquello?

Entonces… ¿Draco esta al borde de la muerte?- Blaise que aun seguía con un fino pantalón de dormir y una camiseta no pudo evitar reírse ante la patética e irónica situación de su amigo. Theo seguía estático, absorto en sus pensamientos, con los ojos azules mas profundos que Blaise hubiera visto , sin embargo cuando alzo la mirada, vio con tranquilidad como estos regresaban a su tonalidad.

Pues, así parece.- Theo pensativo asintió levemente la cabeza.

Blaise iba a volver a reír cuando se acordó de un pequeñísimo detalle. Aquella noche tenían presentación en el Madison y Draco, su caprichudo amigo era el vocalista de la banda. –Mierda… - maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que escoger el momento más inoportuno para hacer alguna estupidez?

- ¿Crees que se recupere?- pregunto ansioso a su compañero. Sin la presencia de Draco todo se iría por el drenaje… todos lo sabían. Y lo peor era que la prensa los iban a hacer picadillos. No quería ni imaginar el titular que pondrían si es que no salían.

- Pues no me importa mucho, pero considerando los hechos. Espero que así sea.- comento de forma neutra. ¿Sabes que ahora mismo Hermione esta con él?- añadió sin poder asimilar lo extraña de la situación.

¿Hermione?- repitió Blaise atónito. Nuestra querida amiga periodista. La misma que no soporta la presencia de Draco ni algo que tenga que ver con él. Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?- inquirió dudoso. ¡Ella lo va a matar! Y si no lo hace entonces lo va a dejar peor.

- No seas melodramático, tarado. Hermione se ofreció, sin que yo interfiriera. Y de acuerdo a las llamadas que hemos sostenido, parece que lo va a cuidar.

Blaise se limito a silbar entre dientes. – Aquí parece que hay gato encerrado.-

- No me digas Blaise, ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a esa brillante deducción?- añadió con sarcasmo Theodore. Ese era otro punto que lo intrigaba. No llegaba a comprender el comportamiento de Hermione. Algunas veces parecia tan mojigata cuando otras era la misma tozudez en persona.

Pues… no se. Quizás su encontrón la noche pasada. -

Theo que había estado ajeno a escuchar otra cosa más… salto de su asiento y miro inquisitivamente a Zabinni que se disponía a desperezarse para avanzar directamente al baño.

¿De que encontrón hablas?- pregunto fastidiado. Que es eso que tú sabes y yo no. Contesta de una vez.

Hey maestro, no te pongas así. Que con un Por favor, yo hubiera accedido encantado.

- Deja de jugar conmigo, Blaise. Porque sabes que te puede ir muy mal. Habla lo que sabes ahora.- replico cortante. ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior que él no sabía? Tan ocupado había estado en la firma de autógrafos que no se había percatado de Hermione ni de la ausencia de Draco. ¿Qué escondía aquel par? ¿Qué demonios tenian entre manos?

Habla.- repitió tajante.

Muy bien… muy bien.- Alzo las manos en señal de rendición. Pues esto es todo lo que se. Ayer a altas horas de la noche, salí para buscar a Draco. La prensa lo había estado hostigado cuando salimos del concierto y según Helen ella lo vio con Hermione en una situación muy sospechosa. El se fue en la camioneta que Miles le dio… por su cumpleaños ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Por supuesto que si. Ahora al punto Blaise… al punto.- bufo.

Poco después que saliera, fui detrás de el. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo acompañado y con una bella dama en brazos. Sinceramente no te puedo asegurar que cosa _no_ estuvieron haciendo, porque los dos lucían muy juntitos. El la abrazaba y ella no se quedaba atrás. Yo me fui, no quise arruinar el momento. Ya te imaginaras que paso después.

Pero no te aflijas gran maestro. No creo que Draco pueda tomarla en serio. Sabes muy bien que el record que mantiene es de un mínimo de 3 semanas.

Pero Theo ya no lo escuchaba. Sintió la ira crecer en sus interior. Algo desconocido y sumamente fuerte que se apoderaba de su pecho y lo hacia latir con mas fuerza de lo normal. Ahora entendía porque de la insistencia de Hermione para atender a su adorado Draco.

Hermione y Draco… quien lo hubiera dicho.- murmuro con voz amarga.

**02.**

Al cabo de unos tres cuartos de hora, Hermione regreso al piso de Draco con dos bolsas de comestibles. Él no estaba a la vista. Y ella siguió el rastro de pañuelos de papel usados que conducía hasta el dormitorio y oyó el sonido de la ducha. Por lo visto, había hecho caso de su sugerencia. Sonrió.-

Regreso a la cocina mientras recogía los pañuelos y los echo en un cubo de basura que parecía que nadie había utilizado nunca. Pero eso iba a cambiar enseguida. Saco los comestibles de las bolsas, guardo cerca de la mitad en el armario y la nevera y limpio un pollo en el fregadero antes de ponerlo a hervir en una olla. No tenia mucho tiempo en el trabajo para cocinar pero cuando lo tenía le gustaba hacerlo.

Mientras realizaba sus labores no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo el músico mas famoso, ganador de varios grammys y poseedor de una cuenta corriente con mas de dinero que ella pudiera imaginar por no mencionar un cotizado soltero podía acabar solo y enfermo en su piso de cinco millones de dólares? Ella sabia que el tenia cientos de amigos, y además una larga lista de novias.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella percibió un movimiento y volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo. Draco estaba allí, de pie y con aspecto desconcertado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca limpia y unos pantalones grises y viejos de chándal. Todavía iba descalzo. Su pelo reluciente estaba húmedo a causa de la ducha que se acababa de dar. Se lo veía tan distinto al Draco arrogante y egocéntrico que estaba acostumbrada a ver, que supuso que su mirada era de desconcierto, como la de él. Por primera vez, ella lo vio como a un ser humano accesible, en lugar de una especie de encarnación del mal.

—No creí que volvieras —comentó Draco.

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de mangonearte?

Draco continuó mirándola mientras se tumbaba con cuidado en el sofá. Parecía débil e inseguro. Ella lleno un vaso de agua y se lo llevo junto con dos ibuprofenos

—Tómate esto.

— ¿No es veneno o… si?-

- Hermione se limito a poner los ojos en blanco. – Si quisiera matarte, te aseguro que no seria con veneno. – sostuvo. Además no tengo instinto de psicópata así que puedes estar tranquilo.

- Ya me he tomado un Tylenol.

—Si alternas el Tylenol con el ibuprofeno cada cuatro horas, la fiebre te bajará más deprisa.- dijo ella impaciente. Draco cogió las pastillas y se las tragó con un gran sorbo de agua.

¿Dónde haz escuchado eso?

- Mi madre siempre lo utilizaba cada vez que me enfermaba. Vio que Draco tenía la piel de gallina y se dispuso a encender la chimenea. Pulso un interruptor y unas llamas brotaron de unos troncos de cerámica—. ¿Tienes escalofríos? —Pregunto con amabilidad—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una manta?

—Hay una en el dormitorio, pero no necesito...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ella ya había recorrido la mitad del pasillo. Encontró, en el suelo, una manta de cachemira de color marfil y la llevo al salón junto con una de las almohadas.

—Toma —declaro con tono enérgico mientras lo cubría con la manta.

Le hizo una seña para que se incorporara y acomodo la almohada en su espalda. Cuando se inclino sobre él, percibió un leve jadeo en su respiración. Ella coloco su mano en su frente y noto que aun estaba caliente. – Hey, Malfoy, tienes que recuperarte. Hay muchas personas que dependen de la presentación de esta noche y…

Ya no me llamaste por mi nombre.-

Aquello la pillo por sorpresa. – Bueno…, quizás no me di cuenta. Aunque dudo mucho que te haya gustado que te siga llamando por tu nombre. Ayer no quedamos en muy buenos términos.- se aclaro la garganta.

-Nunca hay que tentar a la suerte.

El evito su mirada y la poso sobre la olla que estaba en los fogones.

— ¿Qué estás preparando?

—Sopa de pollo con pasta.

—Eres la primera persona que ha cocinado aquí aparte de mí.

— ¿De verdad? —Ella aparto de su cara los mechones de pelo que caían sobre ella y rehizo su cola de caballo—. No sabía que te desenvolvieras bien en la cocina.

Uno de sus hombros se encogió de una forma leve.- Cuando empecé en todo esto, debía mantenerme por mi mismo. Tuve que aprender a cocinar. No soy un inútil por si es eso lo que pensabas.- añadió con una mueca.

—Bébete el agua, estás deshidratado —murmuro la chica.

Él cogió el vaso de agua y le obedeció. —No deberías estar aquí —declaró—No merezco ninguna de las atenciones que estas dedicando para mi. Soy un cretino. Lo sabes.

- No lo hago por ti.- añadió con voz helada. Me ofrecí porque Theodore estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso si no te mejorabas. Y respecto a ti…- ella se volteo para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.- Eres peor que eso.

-Pero estas mejorando.- añadió- Por lo menos ahora puedo tocarte sin recibir un insulto a cambio.

Mira… yo solo estoy bajo presión y tú no estabas planeada…en todo esto. No es fácil tener que convivir contigo, como abeja en el panal. Y respecto a lo que paso anoche, no fue la mejor manera de comenzar con la entrevista…- además, debes reconocer que fue una estupidez salir de noche.

- No soy una cualquiera.- dijo la chica en tono cortante.

- No. No lo eres. Y después añadió.- Pero aun sigo teniendo mis dudas.

- En respuesta ella le tiro lo primero que tuvo a la mano y que gracias a los reflejos de Draco lo esquivo antes que este impactara de lleno en su cara. - ¡Estas loca!.- declaro con indignación. Solo bromeaba.

- ¿Bromeando?-pregunto ella con una mueca. – Eres un idiota si crees que fue gracioso. El la miro un momento y suspiro derrotado. Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos a continuación.

La pasta ya estaba hervida y, Hermione como no pudo encontrar un cucharón, utilizo una taza para servir la sopa en unos cuencos de forma cuadrada. La verdad es que aquella sopa saludable no encajaba con aquellos recipientes ultra modernos, pero despedía un olor delicioso, y supo que aquélla era una de las ocasiones en que mejor le había salido.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a volcarle la sopa encima solo para ver su reacción pero considerándolo bien, había pasado toda la tarde preparando esa sopa, y tirarlo no seria la mejor forma de ver todo su esfuerzo.

Ella extendió un paño de la cocina sobre su pecho e introdujo una de las esquinas por el cuello de su camiseta, como si se tratara de un niño de ocho años. Milagrosamente no replico ni tampoco se quejo. Lo toco de una forma accidental, pero cuando sus nudillos rozaron su piel, sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Le tendió el cuenco medio lleno y una cuchara.

—No te quemes la lengua.

Justo cuando ella iba a ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, sonó su celular. Había olvidado que lo llevaba consigo. Cuando verifico de quien era la llamada se quedo sorprendida. Luna no la llamaba muy seguido.

¿Que tal todo en Londres?- le pregunto a su amiga nada mas al contestar. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala y que probablemente Malfoy pudiera estar escuchándola. Se dirigió a la cocina y se mantuvo quieta mientras escuchaba las noticias. Le pregunto como estaba Crookshanks y esta le soltó un monologo acerca de su gato. De cuanto ingería diariamente y que podría alimentar a un elefante seguramente. Luego hablo de su trabajo, y de su proyecto mas reciente.

Luna.- la interrumpió Hermione aprovechando su silencio.-No puedo pasarme toda la tarde hablando por teléfono. Ahora estoy ocupada. ¿Hay algo mas que quieras contarme?-

_-Si, Ron ha tratado de ponerse en contacto contigo._

-¿Qué?- gimió Hermione y bajo la voz.- ¿Ronald?

- Pues si, al parecer se va a casar con esa arpía. Ha estado llamando toda la mañana. He tenido que desconectar el teléfono. No sabes la lata que daba.

-¿Casarse?- pregunto con voz queda.

_Hermione, el es el pasado. ¿Recuerdas? _

-Tienes razón Luna. –Vio a Malfoy acercarse y hablo en tono normal.- Muy bien. Hablaré contigo pasado mañana. Te llamare. - Cortó la comunicación y permaneció un rato al lado del teléfono intentando digerir la desagradable noticia. Cuando se volvió vio que Malfoy estaba sirviéndose el vaso de agua que ella no le pudo llevar.

¿Todo va bien?- pregunto con una inesperada amabilidad.

Por supuesto.- murmuro ella. Paso delante de el y se sentó en el sillón mas cercano. Pero su ardid no dio resultado porque aun Draco convaleciente se sentó junto a ella en el mismo sillón, apoyo la cabeza en el respaldar y dijo:

-¿Así que se llama Ronald?- Ella no dijo nada pero lo miro sorprendida. – El continuo.- Es el nombre de un total perdedor.

—No necesitas contestar —murmuró Draco con aspereza. Tu rostro me dice todo lo que necesito saber. Pero recuerda que haz venido a hacer un trabajo. No quiero que traigas a tu amante, deja esas cosas para tu propia casa. Y hasta que hayas terminado aquí, tendrás que prescindir del sexo.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta. De un momento a otro Malfoy había vuelto a ser el mismo estúpido que antes.

- Sabes algo Granger, por un momento llegue a confiar en ti. Sin embargo ya dice el dicho. No puedes confiar en nadie. Sino en ti mismo.

-Lo que me faltaba.- murmuro ella con la voz temblorosa…

- El la volteo a ver por un momento y después pareció comprenderlo todo. Podía ser un cretino arrogante y hasta egocéntrico. Pero sabia que ella, en lo ultimo que estaba pensando era tirarse un buen polvo.

- No existe ¿Verdad?

¿Cómo dices?- pregunto con clara confusión.- Ronald si existe.- afirmo.

- No, Granger. Hablo del flamante novio que inventaste. No soy Sherlock Holmes pero por lo que llegue a escuchar y tu expresión, parece que Ronald es solo un imbecil que rompió contigo. O ¿Me equivoco?

Ella lo miro escéptica pero no afirmo ni negó nada. Se limito a permanecer inmóvil con la mirada fija en un punto invisible.

- Entiendo.- dijo finalmente. Se quedaron así, uno cerca del otro por unos minutos hasta que ella verifico su reloj. Eran las siete y media. El tiempo parecía haber corrido como un tren a toda velocidad, y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron sentados en silencio pero era tarde y ella tenia que volver.

-Esta anocheciendo.- declaro. Tengo que regresar a trabajar. Aun no termino y tú tienes un concierto esta noche. Draco arrugo la frente. Ella se acerco a el y apoyo su mano en su frente. Estaba fresca y algo húmeda. Pero definitivamente estaba respirando con normalidad.

-Ya no tienes fiebre.- comento con satisfacción. Ya es la hora del Tylenol para asegurar que no te vuelva a subir y procura terminar tu sopa. Solo así podrás subir al escenario con fuerzas. –

- El hizo una mueca y la acompaño a la puerta.- No actúes como mi madre.- dijo con firmeza. Ella se descoloco y mostró una clara muestra de asombro.

- No pretendía hacerlo.- respondió ella con la vista fija en sus fieros ojos que la escudriñaban y volvían a tener ese brillo de amargura.

Se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro todo había vuelto a ser como era antes. Desplantes, reproches… insultos. Avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y antes que pudiera salir, el la alcanzo casi al mismo tiempo. Vio con incomodidad como apoyaba la palma de su mano en la superficie de madera. Su antebrazo no era el de un tipo musculoso, sin embargo se veía fuerte y cálido.

Su acto resultaba agresivo pero ella se volvió hacia el y la sutil disculpa que reflejaban sus ojos la tranquilizo.- Hey, ya se que esta no es tu mejor noche, y yo estoy aquí dándote ordenes.- declaro ella.- Pero debes recuperarte. Después de todo, ¿A quien voy a reñir?- añadió tratando de ser amable.

El se inclino hacia ella y respondió en voz muy baja:

- Ronald es un imbécil.

- Los músculos de su cara se contrajeron e hizo una mueca.-Creo que eso no te incumbe.-Déjame salir, Malfoy.-

Se produjo un silencio cargado de electricidad. Ella percibió, por el movimiento de su garganta, que tragaba saliva.

-Tienes razón.- respondió seco. No me incumbe. Él separo la mano de la puerta y se aparto para dejarla pasar.- Antes que ella abriera la puerta, el añadió.- Y dile a Nott que estaré allí puntual.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando salio, flashes, miles de ellos disparados desde diferentes direcciones la tomaron por sorpresa. Asustada y aturdida retrocedió, pero al hacer eso choco contra el pecho del chico. No supo quien se movió primero pero de un momento a otro tuvo una docena de micrófonos en la cara, literalmente.

Miro atónita la cantidad de cámaras que la apuntaban y las diferentes caras que no dejaban de hablarse una tras otra. Incrédula miro a su acompañante que estaba igual de perplejo.

_Estamos en vivo por MTV. Y para las miles de fanáticas que te apoyan Draco, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran cuando se enteren que estas con nueva novia? _

_Así que ustedes son novios y se lo tenían muy bien guardado-_

_¿Desde cuando sois novios?.- La voz de una reportera parecía llegar desde muy, muy hecho Hermione tenia problemas para entender entre el barullo de voces._

Miren, esto no es…- empezó a decir Draco. Pero nadie lo escuchaba. Todos parecían absortos tomándoles fotos. Y especulando quien sabe que cosas. Toda la prensa los tenía rodeados además de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-_¿Cuándo es la boda?- inquirió otro desde una esquina._

- Oigan, no va a haber…- intento hablar Hermione. Pero en aquel momento una chica comenzó a hablar, mientras una cámara la grababa.

_- Hola, somos Rumores Ciertos. Dime ¿Es cierto que estas embarazada? _

_-¡_Claro que no!- dijeron los dos al unísono. Por un momento se miraron, espantados. – La reportera asintió con la cabeza y tomo nota.

-Escuchen, todo esto es un…- trato de continuar Draco. Pero fue inútil.

Nadie escuchaba.

-_¡Que se besen!- _una fuerte exclamación vino por parte de un camarógrafo y de inmediato se vio apoyada por la creciente fascinación de los paparazzis.

Ni hablar.- murmuro Hermione sin poder reaccionar. Para Draco aquello fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Le asió con fuerza el brazo a la chica y la metió de nuevo en su apartamento en un solo movimiento y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Sabes algo Granger.- murmuro con voz trémula.- Será mejor que llame a seguridad.

*******

Se apresuro en la acera. Aunque era absurdo que los paparazzis la siguieran y disminuyo el ritmo. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más pronto de aquel lugar. Suficiente con el pequeño disfraz que le habían armado para que pudiera escapar.

Tomo el autobús, se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través del cristal manchado de polvo y de gotas de barro. Suspiro abatida recordando la llamada de Luna horas antes. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Por qué Ron tenia que volver a aparecer en su vida? Suficiente daño le había hecho en el pasado para que ahora reapareciera como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

Se abrazo así misma, para protegerse del frío aire de New York. Cuando bajo, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Estaba perdida en un mar de tristeza. Un mar más profundo a medida que un ojo interior se abría cada vez más para mostrarle cómo era la realidad.

No podía seguir toda su vida llorándole al mismo hombre, cuando tenía una vida y una profesión por delante. Lo único que lamentaba de todo era no haber dedicado su tiempo a cierta libertad. Sabía que cuando se comprometió, habían pasado tres años de cortejo y salidas antes que Ron le propusiera matrimonio. Mientras que con Pansy, le basto conocer su carácter alegre y seductor para engatusarlo en solo unos meses.

Puede que Ron considerara que estaba en su derecho de divertirse antes de casarse y llevar otra vida muy aparte a la de ella. Recordaba que a veces estaba muy cansada para mantener relaciones o nunca pasaban la tarde juntos como miles de parejas.

Pero su engaño… ¿Acaso solo se trato de un juego de una fantasía? No, no lo era. Después de aquel fatídico día, ella no volvió a saber de el. Sino hasta hoy, y por lo visto, los planes que tenía eran más serios de los que pensaba.

***

**_Theodore POV_**

No puedo concentrarme. Y me riño a mi mismo por no hacerlo.

Y es que mientras escribo intranquilo algunas frases en mi cuaderno, no dejo de pensar en como la estarán pasando Draco y Hermione en estos momentos. Me pregunto si en realidad esos dos están liados pero mientras más y más lo pienso llego a una conclusión: Debo estar loco.

¿Y es que como una mujer como Hermione puede llegar a fijarse en un tipo como Malfoy? El mundo estaría muy mal si esto llegase a ocurrir. Los dos no pueden ser más diferentes. Y eso es lo que me tranquiliza, el saber que una relación entre el agua y el aceite es simplemente imposible.

Retomo mi cuaderno y me concentro en escribir y terminar la última estrofa de una nueva canción. Si tengo suerte tal vez la pueda incluir en el tour. Y digo suerte porque el grupo ha estado flojo desde que llegamos a New York. Sin embargo se que lo lograremos, para mi no hay imposibles. Y puedo afirmarlo por experiencia propia.

Dejo el bolígrafo a un lado junto a una hoja en blanco… y solo encuentro mirar al vació. El cual es técnicamente mi techo. Cierro los ojos unos instantes tratando de encontrar un poco de paz, sin embargo un recuerdo se materializa en mi mente: el episodio del avión me pilla por sorpresa y no puedo evitar reír ante el flash back porque aunque fue un accidente… yo en el fondo quería que algo como aquello sucediese.

Si bien no fue la ocasión ideal… después que ella me botase como un total pervertido… no pude olvidar el suave roce de su pezón contra la dura textura de mi mano, que deleito cada maldito segundo de aquella tortura. Porque si por mi hubiera sido yo hubiera hecho mucho mas que limitarme a acariciarla. Solo Dios sabe… cuanto la necesite para calmar la dureza que me acompaño aquel día. Y que solo pude solucionar de la forma mas practica que conozco.

Sin embargo no fue lo mismo. La necesitaba a ella. Solo ella.

Y ahora que acabo de evocar la erotica imagen de sus pechos siento como algo hace presion en mis pantalones. Y aunque deberia sentirme avergonzado ... solo puedo pensar cual es la solucion mas rapida para bajar mi erección.

Ha pasado una hora, o dos… no lo se. Yo sigo escribiendo porque la inspiración me ha llegado finalmente. Releo el resultado de mi composición y aunque pongo una mueca desagradable al principio cuando termino de leerla, se que con el sonido adecuado podría llegar a sonar estupenda.

Estoy satisfecho. Y es en ese momento en que decido poner algo de música. Busco mi reproductor en mi mesa de noche pero noto que simplemente no esta. Aprieto la mandíbula y frunzo el ceño porque se que alguien debió de haberlo tomado.

Salgo de mi habitación con paso decidido y con un solo pensamiento: Matar a Blaise. Todos saben lo meticuloso que soy con mis cosas, y no acepto que nadie, absolutamente nadie las coja sin mi permiso. Avanzo furioso porque se que mi ipod ahora debe estar tirado o enterrado en alguna parte no localizable. Y yo tendré que conformarme con ver la aburrida televisión.

Veo a Blaise absorto en una revista mientas cambia de canal con el control remoto. Esta buscando un partido de béisbol, es lo mas seguro. He notado que su gran afición al fútbol y baloncesto ha decrecido. Lo cual me parece fascinante ya que era simplemente un fanático empedernido.

Y mientras me acerco listo para retorcerle el cuello hasta que confiese… me distraigo por una imagen en el televisor de plasma de pantalla plana. Una sola imagen en la gran pantalla. Me petrifico y cuando veo que Blaise esta a punto de volver a cambiar de canal le arrebato el control de inmediato. Noto como se queja ante mi intromisión pero me da igual, solo puedo concentrarme en la imagen que están presentando.

He permanecido quieto, absorto y con los ojos clavados en la pantalla sin dar crédito a lo que veo. Y es que cuando Blaise me confirma lo que sale en las noticias… se que mi tranquilidad se fue a la mierda.

Allí, juntos… como si de dos amantes que acabasen de ser encontrados in fraganti están… Hermione y Draco. ¡Juntos! Dubitativos… perplejos…pero juntos. Veo como ella se apoya en el tratando de encontrar confort mientras Draco solo atina a mirar consternado a las cámaras.

Mi mente no logra asimilar lo que esto significa. Pero cuando leo el titular que aparece debajo de la imagen… mi mente solo halla confusión. Y es que en letras rojas…y grandes esta escrito:

"_CONFIRMADO: DRACO MALFOY Y SU NUEVA NOVIA FUERON SORPRENDIDOS EN UN APARTAMENTO CLANDESTINO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD. AUNQUE SE LUCIERON PERPLEJOS POR NUESTRA APARICION AFIRMARON ESTAR SALIENDO"_

No se que pensar pero solo se me viene una frase a la mente. Una única cosa.

Maldito hijo de p…

***

**03.**

Llegaba tarde para el ensayo.

Y fue lo primero que Theodore noto cuando lo vio llegar, enfundado en una casaca de cuero y su guitarra en el hombro. Pero después de todo el no tenia la culpa. Esquivar a la prensa cuando salio de su apartamento, fue la primera odisea, y obstáculo para poder llegar temprano. No sabia como diablos habían dado con su dirección, pero lo habían encontrado. Sin embargo aquella no era la peor parte. No señor.

Lo habían fotografiado con Granger. En su apartamento. Afirmando que estaban saliendo juntos.

¿Había algo mas retorcido que aquello? El tan solo pensarlo ya le había dado escalofríos y una serie de pesadillas. Sin embargo, para mañana en la mañana las fotos serian primera plana en todas las revistas de chismes, y apostaría que en cada tabloide seria el tema del día.

Entonces… ¿Ya Recuperaste tu vitalidad?- el tono sarcástico que Nott trataba de disimular no paso desapercibido para Draco que solo atino a mirarlo con cierto interés a medida que avanzaba y dejaba su Fender en una de las butacas. ¿Qué demonios tenia ahora este tío? –

¿Malhumorado?- pregunto burlón. Porque si es así, he oído de unas magnificas píldoras que aliviarían…

-Déjate de estupideces, imbecil.- expreso con voz dura y fría.- ¿Crees que no se a que estas jugando? ¿De verdad piensas que eres mas listo que yo? No se te olvide pedazo de mierda que yo fui el único que te dio la mano cuando saliste con el rabo entre las piernas de la casa de tu papito. – Estaba escupiendo un montón de estupideces lo sabia, pero la repentina rabia que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando lo vio llegar tan recuperado y satisfecho era como un balde de agua fría y no pudo evitar sacarse toda la roña que tenia guardada.

- ¿De que diablos… estas hablando?- tenia los dientes apretados y la cara contraída por la furia. Una cosa era permitir que Nott llevara las riendas del toro pero otra era que lo pisoteara como si fuera solo basura.

- Estoy hablando de tu maldito berrinche de hoy y como casi destruyes lo que tanto me costo construir. ¿De donde diablos crees que salen tus autos, la comida y por supuesto la ropa tan cara que llevas puesto?

- Deja de sermonearme… suenas como mi padre.- sostuvo irritado, escuchando como la que la única persona que creía que estaba cuerda soltaba toda esa sarta de estupideces.

- Pues gracias al cielo no lo soy porque si hubiera sido así… ten por seguro que habría hecho de ti un verdadero hombre. Y no a la marica que se escondía bajo las faldas de su madre.

Aquello fue el colmo para el ego y la paciencia de Draco Malfoy, avanzo bruscamente hacia Theo y le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara. – No se que demonios te pasa Nott, pero te advierto que, si te metes conmigo… te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

- Draco estaba a punto de tomar su guitarra e irse cuando un repentino golpe en el abdomen lo hizo inclinarse debido al dolor. Retrocedió unos pasos que Theodore aprovecho para devolverle el puñetazo en la cara. Con rabia y escupiendo sangre en un arrebato se abalanzo contra Theo, con la ira creciendo en su interior.

Parecían dos salvajes, bárbaros y primitivos… recibiendo y dando puñetazos com si la vida se les fuera en ello , como si el dolor no existiera y solo el coraje los dominara.

Theo tenía el ojo hinchado y el labio partido pero aun así seguía firme, con los ojos nublados por la cólera. - ¿Dime Malfoy, ella te cuido muy bien?- En el momento que Draco estaba a punto de darle otro golpe en la cara, su brazo quedo congelado, preguntándose de que demonios hablaba.

- Viendo una clara ventaja Theo lo golpeo en la cabeza y trato de pararse a medias, tratando de limpiar la sangre con la manga de su camisa. Pero Draco con agilidad, con su pierna hizo que su acompañante cayera, y se coloco a horcajadas listo para devolverle otro golpe.

- No peleen.- Un grito proveniente de la entrada del sótano los inmovilizo y vieron como la pequeña silueta de Hemione Granger se acercaba a ellos con la cara presa de incredulidad. Junto a ella notaron que solo Miles la acompañaba y este quedo simplemente perplejos, al verlos tirados en el suelo uno sobre el otro, manchados de sangre, entrelazados como dos perros rabiosos en una pelea callejera.

¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?- fue la súbita pregunta escandalizada de Hermione, al encontrar a Theodore y Malfoy en plena pelea campal.

El concierto empieza en menos de dos horas.

**04.**

Hizo un esfuerzo en calmarse diciéndose que se estaba volviendo paranoica. No era posible que Draco Malfoy. SU Draco tuviera novia. Simplemente era imposible e inaceptable.

El era suyo. Ella se había prometido a si misma tenerlo. Y de todas maneras porque había tenido que ser especialmente ella. ¿Qué tenia Hermione Granger de especial? Era solo una pobre mojigata sin gracia. Una pobre estupida que no podía retener a un hombre. No era la mujer adecuada para Draco, el merecía solo lo mejor. Y lo mejor no Granger.

Se dijo así misma que lo tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Porque así terminaría cuando viera que ella era más mujer que cualquier otra.

Sintió como su acompañante se convulsionaba dentro de ella. Con un fuerte grito rasgando su garganta. Los espasmos siguieron y siguieron, vaciando toda su simiente en su interior. Cuando finalmente termino se hundió pesadamente. Su pecho moviéndose con esfuerzo mientras sus torturados pulmones luchaban por aire. Su corazón estaba golpeando frenéticamente, y él estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera rodar de encima de ella.

Ella se limito a reír y a peñizcarle cariñosamente uno de sus glúteos. Supo en el momento en que lo vio que seria un amante estupendo. Un gran semental. Y fue por eso que decidió quitárselo a la tonta que tenia por novia. Con un solo chasquido, el ya estaba gimiendo debajo de ella mientras lo montaba duramente.

Todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba además de que la pobre los encontro en pleno coito. Nunca olvidaría la incredulidad que reflejaba su rostro cuando los vio en su propia cama haciendo el amor.

Sonrió satisfecha… Ron Weasley había sido divertido mientras duro, pero ya no quería más diversión… ahora tenia un nuevo objetivo en mente. Y no necesitaba complicaciones.

"Pansy" La boca de el se afirmo sobre ella precisamente mientras decía su nombre. Ella respondió a su beso y cuando se separaron el estaba apoyado sobre sus hombros, sus ojos penetrándola fieramente. Ella supo que esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada. Algo… distinto... un brillo especial... no supo descifrarlo hasta que este volvió a abrir la boca.

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Y fue cuando comprendió lo que era. Y eso la asusto.

Era amor.

* * *

**Hola !!!**

**Disculpen por la tardanza. Es que estuve sin conexion hasta el dia miercoles ...y no tuve tiempo para subir porque estuve ocupada realizando pendientes urgentes. Sin embargo ya esta aqui la segunda parte. **

**Cualquier comentario o duda ... que tengan pueden hacermela llegar por un review. Que no les cuesta nada... solo un minuto de su tiempo. Y ademas quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron su review porque simplemente me animaron . Hemos llegado a los 82 reviews!!! y la verdad es que seria genial que con este chap lleguemos a 100---**

**Espero que con su apoyo lo logremos...**

**Ahora me despido no sin antes dar un agradecimiento especial a :**

_**floh black - Pabaji - donna008 - Sealiah - Anitra - Pixo - beautifly92 - jinx**_

_**Tinavb - lucy westenra - Lunatica 88 - alemalfoy - Giany Happy -**_

_**Karintrix - Saku_Malfoy**_

**Me despido y les recuerdo que :**

**Dejar reviews no causa varicela ni paperas XD**

**Duty.**


	8. Soñador

Acepto las críticas constructivas que siempre apoyan a nuevos escritores a mejorar su rendimiento.

Disclaimer: Nada, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: No te puedes, saltar esta parte. Ya que en este capítulo voy a utilizar dos canciones. Toma nota y copiala en el buscador de youtube. La primera canción es de ****Suga Shikao : Manatsu No Yoru no Yume ****que tiene el símbolo ((PLAY 01)) .**

**Y la segunda canción es de ****One Ok Rock : Dreamer.**** Esta canción recomiendo explícitamente que la busquen en concierto , es decir LIVE. En youtube solo introduces ****ONE OK ROCK DREAMER LIVE. ****Es muy necesario . Y esta canción va a aparecer con el siguiente símbolo ((PLAY 02))**

**La traducciones están en español.**

**Ahora si Continúen con la lectura.**

**Casi Famosos**

**Capitulo 08**

"**Soñador"**

"Sólo una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: el miedo a fracasar."

_Paulo Coelho_

**07.**

La elegante galeríacomercial en las afueras de Londres había sido construida recientemente y era enorme; cuatro alas conectaban los almacenes en dos niveles, con una multitud de pequeñas tiendas, que partían de una arcada central circular. Había fuentes y agradables zonas de descanso, y la decoración era exquisita. Millicent había estado allí en varias ocasiones con algunas de sus amigas, pero, naturalmente, no había entrado en todas las tiendas.

-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte con Ronald Weasley – enfundada en un carísimo abrigo de Dolce y Gabbana, Millicent Bulstrode, no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la noticia del futuro matrimonio de Pansy. Es decir, de cuando acá a Parkinson no le interesaba el que dirán. No negaba que el hombre estaba como quería pero… ¿Casarse?

- Aun no le he dado el si Millicent.- dijo Pansy con fastidio.- Aun se preguntaba porque había aceptado salir con aquella buena para nada de compras, su voz y su sola presencia la ponían de mal humor, pero no tenia a nadie mas para contarle de su "futuro matrimonio" y conociendo la larga reputación de cotilla que llevaba, era incuestionable que para mañana media Londres sabría de su compromiso.

**- **Pero estoy segura que lo vas a aceptar ¿No? Es decir tu sabes que después de la forma en como conseguiste arrastrarlo a tu cama es lógico pensar que de verdad lo amas. No sabes la maravilla que…

-¿Amor?- pregunto Pansy con sorpresa. – Por favor Millicent, una cosa es tener un buen polvo y otra muy distinta amar a alguien. Yo la paso muy bien con Ronald en la cama pero ¿Amarlo?- rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. El me ama a mí y saber que lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano es lo único que importa.

- Entonces si no lo amas ¿Por qué no lo haz rechazado aun?- sostuvo intrigada Millicent a la par que veía un precioso vestido de noche y se acercaba a examinarlo.

- Porque rechazarlo.- respondió divertida. Mientras el me siga adorando tal como lo hace y siga siendo todo un semental en la cama no veo razón porque deba romperle la ilusión que tiene conmigo.

-Lo estas engañando.

- Y que importa.- sostuvo esta. Ronald es feliz ahora, déjalo ser. –No seas tan mojigata – dijo Pansy resoplando con tedio. Al ver que su compañera cogia un vestido precioso que se destacaba solo por la maravilla de su diseño no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Hey Millicent, ¿de verdad crees que tu vas a entrar en eso?- señalo con falsa incredulidad.- Déjalo para las personas que realmente lo van a lucir. – Sin siquiera pararse a ver la expresión perpleja de su compañera cogio el vestido y reparo en el con admiración. Era de un color rojo intenso que tenia un gran escote en la espalda y se ceñía a la cintura.

_Atrevido._

No me tardo. Solo voy a probármelo y luego iremos a buscarte algo bonito para ti. He oído que las tallas grandes están monas esta temporada.

Y con una gran sonrisa de autoficiencia se dirigió a bastidores.

Millicent tenía la cara roja y los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que no reparo que varias personas la habían quedado viendo con curiosidad. Aturdida y avergonzada se disculpo y fue al tocador para poder refrescarse, sin embargo recordó la sonrisa burlona de Pansy y como esta se había llevado con suma arrogancia el vestido que, tanto había estado buscando.

_Maldita Perra_

**01.**

¡¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?–

Fue la exclamación escandalizada de Hermione. Aunque el grito de guerra que había vociferado los había hecho parar por unos breves instantes, su presencia fue ignorada ante un golpe bajo propinado por Nott.

_Genial.- _pensó con ironía.

Había tenido un día pésimo, no solo tuvo que actuar de niñera horas antes y ser acusada de tener un romance clandestino, sino que además Luna la había bombardeado con noticias nada favorables y en vez de poder tranquilizarse y dejar que la marea baje, disfrutando del ultimo concierto en la bella ciudad de New York, se había encontrado a Nott y Malfoy ambos enfrascados en una pelea de gallos. Sintió ganas de abofetearlos por comportarse tan infantilmente y decidida a hacerlo trato de dar un paso adelante pero, la firme voz de Miles la dejo paralizada.

- Quédate atrás. No te metas en cosas que están fuera de tu alcance.

Miles, simplemente determinado a mantener la calma, llamo a Blaise, que se había quedado atrás coqueteando con una de las maquillistas en el pasillo, aunque había aparecido refunfuñando y clamando distintas cosas por la obvia interrupción, cuando vio a sus dos compañeros dándose de puñetazos, su expresión cambio considerablemente. Y fue en esta situación que Hermione vio al pacificador que habitaba en el.

_**Maestro, Draco**_ —dijo en un tono razonable, sonaba relajado incluso cuando bloqueó un puñetazo con su antebrazo—. Me temo que ambos deben detener esto ahora, o me veré obligado a… —se interrumpió y se inclinó a un lado al tiempo que Theodore trataba de dar un salto para evitar una patada.

—Niños, seguramente saben que —se agachó bajo el arco veloz de un puño—, la violencia —bloqueó un gancho de derecha— nunca soluciona nada.

- ¡Calla! – dijeron a coro y se embistieron hacia adelante como cabras enloquecidas.

- Creo que esto no esta funcionando.- advirtió Hermione con nerviosismo. –Quizás sea mejor que llamemos a seguridad y así podrán detene...

- Blaise los va a separar. Solo observa.- indico Miles a su costado a la par que contestaba su móvil. Aun descolocada por la falta de interés de French por el daño que se estaban asentando, decidió esperar.

Zabinni saltó a un lado y les hizo arremeter directamente contra la pared. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de frustración y cayeron sin aliento al suelo. La reacción de estos fue singularmente desagradecida.

— ¡Maldita sea por interferir, Blaise! ¡Este imbecil merecía esto y mucho más! — fue el quejido de Thedore, que aun exhausto, trato de coger por el cuello a su compañero y propinarle un golpe.

Blaise por su parte eludió un gancho de izquierda y le lanzó hábilmente al suelo. Saltó por encima de la figura tumbada, limpiándose la frente con la manga.

¿Has tenido bastante? — le preguntó amablemente—. ¿Y tu Draco? ¿Sí? Bien. Entonces por favor levántense que la actuación de Rocky Balboa ya acabo. —Mientras Blaise tiraba de Draco hacia arriba, trato de hacer lo mismo con Theodore que con un bramido se libero de su agarre.

—No es necesario —dijo este, que acababa de ponerse en pie—. Puedo caminar hasta mi propio puñetero camerino. —Tirando de sus ropas para recolocarlas, lanzó a Draco una mirada ansiosa—.

_No sabes cuanto te odio_.-

Y miró hacia el umbral de las puertas del camerino, dónde aguardaban Hermione y Miles—. Su atención se enfoco en la deliciosa figura femenina. En la mujer que parecía habérsele metido en la cabeza y que parecía atormentar sus pantalones sin remedio alguno.

_Maldita sea._

Salio de la habitación sin dirigirse especialmente a nadie solo con la cabeza hecha un caos y en una vergonzosa situación. Que paso desapercibida para todos a excepción de uno.

—Qué extraordinario —dijo Hermione casualmente—. Todavía queda algo de ti. —Sacando un pañuelo de una de las cómodas, avanzó hacia Draco que continuaba en el suelo manchado de sangre, se acerco lo suficiente para enjuagar el sudor y la gran cantidad de sangre de las mejillas. Notando su mirada perdida, dijo—, ¿Han sido esos golpes suficientes?

—Ah. Eres tú. —La cabeza de Draco fluctuó como la de una marioneta. Miró a Blaise y a Miles que aunque sabia que deseaban saber el motivo de la riña, se quedarían callados premiando la prudencia que los caracterizaba.

—Antes de que me expliques que diablos les pasó.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Vas a vomitar?

- Claro que no.- fue la decidida respuesta. Por lo demás no te debo explicaciones Granger. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo un concierto que dar.

Aun con la ayuda de Blaise para levantarse, el cuerpo y sobretodo caminar parecía un verdadero suplicio. Aquel mal nacido de Nott lo había atacado en la entrepierna como todo un cobarde, solo esperaba que el culo le doliera tanto como a el.

- ¡Estas loco!- exclamo la chica sin pretensiones. ¿Cómo vas a poder cantar y sobretodo dar un concierto _así_? ¿Quieres matarte?

- Ya… ya, baja el volumen de tus maullidos Granger.- siseo Draco fastidiado. Gracias por tu _sincera y devota_ preocupación pero mas allá de tus buenas intenciones, afuera hay mas de treinta mil personas esperando por Réquiem y no han comprado sus entradas para que de buenas a primeras les cancelemos el concierto. ¿Acaso crees que estos simples moretones van a impedir que salgamos al escenario?

- Estas muy equivocada si piensas que tienes algún control sobre mi.- dijo acusatoria mente. Si me permites, tengo que encontrar la manera de disimular estos cardenales. Acto seguido dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse , pero Hermione lo detuvo agarrándolo de una manga.

- De verdad crees que todo el esfuerzo que emplee en ti para que te recuperaras esta tarde, ¿Fue por gusto?- se quejo ella al ver como este se aquejaba por los golpes que había recibido.-

- Draco al notar que esta no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta le indico a Blaise que fuera por algo de ropa para el, que en un momento iría a cambiarse. Una vez hecho esto, le cogió la muñeca que seguía firmemente cogida de su manga y la obligo a desprenderse de esta.

- ¿Acaso esperas un altar?- pregunto son sorna.

- Claro que no, pero no hemos estado toda la tarde tratando de bajar la fiebre para que de buenas a primeras vengas a pelearte con Theo como un perro callejero. ¿Acaso nunca piensas antes de actuar?- pregunto fastidiada.

- Lo que me faltaba.- musito con incredulidad. No me digas que vas a defender a _Theo. – _dijo con una voz excesivamente melosa. Tú ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que paso, y por tu bien Granger, no metas tu pequeña y chismosa nariz en donde nadie te ha llamado.

- Hermione lo miro con ojos centellantes y volvió a tirar de su manga esta vez un poco más fuerte. – _Eres despreciable- _dijo lentamente si siquiera percatarse de la cercanía que compartían. Por su parte Draco se limito a rodar los ojos.

- Sabes Granger, si llevara la cuenta de cuantas veces me han dicho lo mismo, posiblemente no te lo creerías.-

- No dudo que tu capacidad de ser agradable es nula. – contraataco. Y ahora que lo pienso no entiendo como hay mujeres dispuestas a aguantarte. Quizás les gusta el sadomasoquismo.- murmuro con ironía.

- No te metas en territorio prohibido. Las mujeres con la que me acuesto no les interesa saber si soy agradable o no solo les gusta que se lo me..

- Ya entendí.- corto rápidamente. Lo último que quería escuchar eran las perversiones que rondaban por la cabeza de Malfoy.-

- ¿Muy mojigata?- se burlo este.

- Eres un reverendo idiota. Solo quería asegurarme que no termines peor de lo que estas ahora. Pero veo que a ti te da igual si estás vivo o muerto.

- Créeme, prefiero vivir, pero no puedo dejar a todo un Estadio a la deriva por las estupideces que cometamos Nott o yo. El público no tiene la culpa y nosotros tenemos un compromiso con ellos.- sostuvo irritado de volver a lo mismo.

- Ahora pequeña bruja, si no me voy en este mismo instante posiblemente el maquillaje no surta efecto.- Y a continuación dio media vuelta para irse a los vestidores.

- Estas completamente loco.- murmuro conmocionada. Una cosa era no defraudar a los fans, pero otra muy distinta era exhibirse ante ellos como carne molida. Suspiro sonoramente comprendiendo que nadie metería las narices para convencerlo de lo contrario y viendo la silueta malherida de Malfoy correr a toda prisa hacia los camerinos tuvo que reconocer que no era tan malo después de todo.

Curvo una pequeña sonrisa comprendiendo que ese hombre mataría si alguien lo bajara del escenario. Antes de olvidarse, lo llamo en un inútil intento de detenerlo.

- Hey Draco, espera un segundo.- vocifero antes de perderlo de vista.

_Me debes una entrevista._

**02.**

_Imbécil._

Esa y otras frases no podrían definir la forma tan soez en la que se sentía y podía autodefinirse.

Se había comportado como el hombre de las mismísimas cavernas. Había perdido el control y sobretodo la lucidez. Qué gran espectáculo debió de haber dado junto a Draco, los dos peleándose a sus anchas, mientras centenares de personas abucheaban la ausencia de sus artistas. Oh, Dios. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pasado detrás de bastidores, estaba muerto.

La prensa lo haría picadillos y lo peor de todo es que toda la culpa seria suya.

Había perdido la cabeza como no lo había hecho en años anteriores, para ser exactos desde sus años en el Instituto. Y todo por una estupidez.

¿Qué demonios le importaba si Draco o la propia Hermione tenían su idilio personal? Por favor, tenia asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse, y conocer de las conquistas en la cama de su amigo no era una. Pero a pesar de saber que no era de su incumbencia, le importaba. Maldita sea, si le importaba.

Se paso la mano por su desordenado cabello, y suspiro sonoramente. Esto no estaba funcionando como quería. No de la forma en cómo debía ser. Durante la semana transcurrida se había tomado algo de tiempo para estudiarla. Para descubrir de una vez por todas que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de Hermione Granger. ¿Qué había en ella que no lo dejaba tranquilo? Tenía una expresión de maestra de escuela, de hecho, _lucia como una. _Pero desde aquella tarde en que la sorprendió media desnuda, en el baño de su jet privado se la imagino de otra manera.

Se permitió pensar cómo se sentiría abrazando su cuerpo desnudo. Dejarse llevar por el placer de tocarla. De besar su boca, sus pechos y sus deliciosos muslos. _Maldición._ La deseaba… y aunque sabía que estaba mal, su cuerpo parecía no reparar en ello.

Volvió a suspirar derrotado. La presión en sus pantalones se estaba volviendo insoportable y el dolor en su ingle no ayudaba mucho. Necesitaba un baño, con agua fría, con agua bien helada. Con cuidado comenzó a sacarse la sudadera que debido a la sangre lucia irreconocible, con frustración vio como su mejor prenda estaba hecha mierda.

_Como todo últimamente._

Sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y los firmes pasos que avanzaron por el cuarto. Sin siquiera voltearse a ver quien había ingresado, supo con exactitud de quien se trataba.

-Miles.- musito levemente.

El camerino estaba decorado exquisitamente, paredes de colores pasteles, y muebles de cuero colocados estratégicamente para la comodidad del artista. Junto a un pequeño minibar nada envidiable. Theodore estaba sentado en una de las sillas de este con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de madera, una de sus rodillas estaba flexionada. La cabeza castaña estaba agachada en una postura de derrota absoluta. Theo levanto la mirada cuando Miles se aproximo a él, con total y absoluta parsimonia y cogió otra de las sillas para tomar asiento en el.

Su compañero reparo en la cara fatigada y taciturna, que además de presentar serios hematomas parecía como si odiase al mundo y todos sus habitantes.

Miles definitivamente estaba familiarizado con esa sensación.

-Bueno esto es un cambio.- señalo con gracia.- Usualmente soy yo el que termina hecho polvo, tu no.-

-Ahórramelo.- gruño Theodore. No estaba de humor para sermones. Suficiente se había auto reprochado para que alguien más se lo recuerde con creces.

- Y eso es lo que yo digo normalmente.- se maravillo Miles.

- Voy a matarte si no te largas ahora mismo, Miles.- dijo Theodore con gutural sinceridad. – He tenido una mierda de día y no estoy de humor para recibir broncas. Menos de ti.- recalco con fastidio.-

- Eso no me proporciona mucho incentivo ¿sabes?- Miles cruzó los brazos en el pecho y evaluó a su mejor amigo con atención. Theodore definitivamente no estaba borracho, pero percibía el tenue olor al licor, sin embargo estaba cabreado como el demonio. Y en un dilema. Suponía que lo ocurrido no era un simple problema entre él y Draco, había algo más.- No obstante.- dijo.- He venido aquí a escucharte y aunque no lo creas, a ayudarte. Ya que tú has hecho lo mismo por mí en repetidas ocasiones.

- Theodore alzo la vista hacia la de su compañero. Sabía que Miles le debía mucho, pero lo último que necesitaba era _su_ hombro para llorar.-

Lárgate.- preciso firme con total frialdad.-

Pronto. Pero tengo unas cosas que decir. Y obviamente si me largo no podre decírtelas tal como pienso hacerlo, y no tendré oportunidad de hablar.

Di lo que gustes. No estoy escuchando.

- Mírate. Estas hecho un asco casi como un insípido delincuente. Y estas a punto de recibir un sermón sobre comportamiento sobre mí, lo cual es lo más bajo en lo que puedes llegar a caer conociendo lo maravilloso y extraordinario que es el gran Theodore Nott. ¿O Me equivoco?- pregunto pomposo.

- Tampoco te burles.

- Tú no estás hecho para esto Theodore. Y no estoy hablando sobre la pelea estúpida con Draco. Hablo, de arrastrarte y lucirte como un perro en celo al acecho de tu tonta y santurrona gacela. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que odias la competencia. Al principio estuve tan ocupado en otro asunto que ni me percate de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al verte hoy, totalmente descontrolado y simplemente patético, mis dudas quedaron despejadas.

- Eso dio en el blanco. Theodore lanzó a Miles una oscura mirada que contenía a la vez furia y angustia. Entendía la situación más de lo que el bastardo imaginaba. El también era egoísta, y era una característica que compartían. Miles conocía todos los recovecos de la vida de Theodore, desde el profundo dolor que su familia le había causado hasta el carácter de triunfalismo que este había idealizado para su futuro. Nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta, y no existía un segundo lugar.

- Que puedes saber tú.- mascullo, el castaño parándose y paseando de un lado a otro.- Siempre tienes la nariz metida en algún libro, ¿Qué puedes saber de diversión, o de lujuria?- siseo con frialdad.

Ya sabes que nunca hablo de Amelia. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que pronuncio su nombre desde su muerte. Pero voy a decirte algo de ella, porque no sólo te lo debo por lo que hiciste por su familia, sino…

- No, Miles.- Las palabras fueron duras y frías—. No te avergüences a ti mismo.

- No me has dejado ninguna elección, estas completamente fuera de ti y sea lo que sea que te este pasando con esa periodista está afectando al grupo. Si quieres tener algún amorío con ella, entonces se valiente y enfréntala. No seas un maldito cobarde como lo fue tu padre.

- ¡Cállate!

- Solo digo la verdad.- dijo Miles roncamente. Ahora que hemos terminado con este inconveniente creo que es hora de renovarnos ¿No lo crees?- de un momento a otro se había levantado de su butaca y se encontraba examinando varios cajones en una cómoda.

- ¿Y ahora que haces?- inquirió Theodore con fastidio.

- Un momento…- dijo- Estoy seguro que los vi por aquí… déjame ver. Ahí… aquí están.- dijo complacido.

- Bueno, ya que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarte el rostro… se tendrá que ocultar. Con estos.- Miles tenía dos pares de gafas en cada mano cada una igual a la otra y con una gran sonrisa le tendió uno a este y se guardo el otro en su chaqueta.

- Muy conveniente, eh.

¡Quiero mis doscientos dólares de vuelta! ¡Exijo un reembolso!

¡¿A qué hora van a salir? Me estoy congelando…

¡Llevan una hora de retraso! ¡No se hagan las superestrellas!

Los abucheos crecían en el Madison Square Garden, a la par que el equipo de Seguridad reforzaba sus unidades por la gran cantidad de gente que había asistido esa noche. El público no solo estaba molesto, lucia irritado y con indiscutible razón. El grupo favorito de jóvenes rebeldes y muchachitas enamoradizas aun no salía al escenario, y el ambiente sin ellos parecía una verdadera bomba de tiempo. Por lo menos el equipo de técnicos, estaba convencido de ello. Directores, maquillistas, obreros y el grupo en general estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que se desatarían si Réquiem no llegaba a presentarse lo antes posible.

Helen, la más cotilla del grupo no pudo evitar sentir pánico. – Os dije, que esto va a acabar mal. Miren sus rostros.- índico con nerviosismo.- Esa gente esta poseída. Nos van a aniquilar en la primera oportunidad.

Varios del grupo comenzaron a asentir y apoyar a la mujer sin chistar. Atemorizados por la multitud enfurecida que aguardaba afuera. Uno que otro había empezado a comentar que había pasado con Theodore, el siempre puntual y responsable Nott. Pero ninguno supo dar una respuesta concreta. Algunos afirmaban haberlos vistos borrachos y tan mareados que eran incapaces de subir al escenario, mientras que otros , solo dos o tres decían que había habido una pelea tras bastidores y que ahora estaban tratando de ocultar la evidencia.

Deja de ser tan melodramática, mujer.- refuto mas allá un hombre mayor.- Escuchen todos, esto solo es una situación común que ocurre en casi la mayoría de las giras musicales. ¿Acaso creen que Los Beatles, Bon Jovi o Los Rollings Stones nunca han pasado por esto? – inquirió con escepticismo. Escuchen, ellos solo están actuando como superestrellas. No se dejen engañar. ¿De verdad creen que no se van a llegar a presentar? ¡No sean estúpidos! – siseo con prepotencia. Tenía el rostro rojo, quizás por la rabia contenida. Y el cabello blanco, prueba de su avanzada edad.

- No soy melodramática, Noah.- evoco Helen.- Solo digo la verdad. Sea lo que sean que pase entre esos chicos, si no salen en este mismo momento, esas personas van a subirse al escenario y destruir todo lo que hemos preparado. Así que no me vengas con tus poses de viejo quisquilloso y en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo deberías mover tu viejo trasero y traer a esos cuatro al escenario. – Añadió.- Después de todo tú los conoces mejor que todos.

- ¿No tienes algún payaso que maquillar?- pregunto con fastidio. Esa boca tan grande que tienes algún día te va a causar grandes problemas Helen, créeme.- añadió misteriosamente. Y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se giro en dirección a los camerinos.

-Aun no entiendo como ese vejestorio termino en esta gira.-

- No le busques tres pies al gato Eli, y dejalo en paz. Ya sabes cómo es.- dijo un chico al otro lado de la cortina. En vez de preocuparnos por ese "vejestorio" debemos encontrar la manera que Réquiem salga a escena. Gary me dijo que había ido a dejarle una muda de ropa nueva a Theodore, y que la que encontró en su camerino estaba manchado de sangre. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- inquirió suspicaz.

- Que esos dos por fin se agarraron a golpes.- respondió sin inmutarse. Era algo lógico y se esperaba en cierta forma. Pero lo que no imaginaba era que decidieran ponerse a jugar en medio de un concierto.- ¿Crees que Miles y Blaise también hayan participado?- pregunto con dudas respecto a ellos. Sabía que el problema era entre Draco y Theodore, pero sería posible que los otros dos también hayan apoyado.

- No lo creo, Gary solo encontró la ropa de Theodore con sangre, al igual que yo encontré la de Draco en las mismas condiciones. Ahora si me lo preguntas Helen, no tengo la mínima idea que los llevo a pelearse.

- Quizás sea por esa periodista.- dijo esta. Ya sabes que a Draco no le cayó muy bien el que la periodista se metiera dentro de sus pantalones para hacer una entrevista. Y como Theo no dio su brazo a torcer en su decisión….- se quedo pensativa unos minutos antes de añadir.- Los he visto raros últimamente. ¿Tú no?-

- Sinceramente, no me interesa.- respondió con total indiferencia.

- Y así es como debería ser para todos.

La mujer y su acompañante se sobresaltaron al escuchar la ronca voz de Blaise Zabinni que junto a Miles French, estaban listos para salir al escenario. Lucían simplemente dominantes, cada uno con gafas enormes y la camisa semiabierta, además de la corbata anudada de forma simple. Helen que fue la primer en reaccionar titubeo un poco antes de volver a hablar con normalidad.

- Disculpen.

Que yo sepa, no se les paga para que estén haciendo vida social ¿O sí?- pregunto Blaise con molestia ante el evidente cotilleo.-

El que no hayamos salido a escena antes es algo que no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes. A ustedes se les paga para que trabajen y sin tienen algún comentario, resérvenselo.- Añadió Miles con voz fría. –

¡Ahora todos a trabajar!

Ambos, vieron con aburrimiento como el pequeño comité que se había formado, en menos de dos minutos había quedado disuelto con la mayoría de los empleados regresando a sus puestos de trabajo. Blaise por su parte no acostumbraba a ser tan duro, sin embargo no podía permitir que lo sucedido horas antes se divulgue abiertamente.- Acto seguido, se volteo para ver a su compañero dubitativo.-

Miles, ¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?

Su compañero, que al igual que Blaise, deseaba que todo aquello no trascienda, supo exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería. – Esta como perro en celo.- fue la tajante respuesta por su parte sin añadir algún otro comentario.

Blaise solo se limito a mantenerse quieto y serio, algo sin duda extraño y hasta insólito en el, antes que pudiera agregar y preguntar exactamente a lo que se refería. Vieron dos siluetas acercarse cada una por su lado, pero juntas al fin.

Theodore enfundado en una casaca de cuero fue el primero en acercarse a los dos primeros, y viendo a cada uno listo para empezar solo tuvo que dar recomendaciones. Draco a su vez, llego después y aunque aun sentía que el cuerpo no podría sostenerlo las próximas dos horas, se convenció así mismo que el dolor era una mínima parte del cansancio.

Los cuatro reunidos, sin duda llamaban la atención, no solo de los técnicos que deambulaban por allí, sino de la misma Hermione, que igual que la primera vez iba a contemplar el concierto, detrás del escenario, en una zona cerrada por una cortina reservada para el personal para que los chicos se cambiaran rápidamente de vestuario. Sus formas, su presencia, la misma masculinidad que irradiaban era simplemente asombrosa. Cada uno con camisas abiertas, y unas grandes gafas que ocultaban eficientemente el verdadero estado que presentaba el rostro de ambos: Theodore y Draco.

Lucían raros, pero el maquillaje no hubiera podido ocultar por tanto tiempo los serios hematomas… con el sudor y el furor de la noche, este se habría corrido a la larga. Sabía que la situación y el ambiente estaba tenso, ninguno había cruzado palabras aun y no estaba muy segura si estos serian en buenos términos. Decidida a intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas espero pacientemente que los R4 terminaran su pequeña charla privada para saber exactamente a qué atenerse.

Escuchen, los incidentes de esta noche van a quedar como están. – comenzó Theo de forma tajante. Ninguno va a preguntar absolutamente nada y mucho menos vamos a divulgarlo, lo último que queremos es tener a la prensa respirándonos en la nuca. – Así que por el bien de todos, hoy no sucedió nada.- evoco firme.

Qué gran genialidad por tu parte.- siseo Draco con frialdad. Decir que no paso nada y todo se solucionara…

Theo ni siquiera se inmuto por el comentario , solo le dejo una clara advertencia.- Mira , Draco, tenemos un concierto con más de una hora de retraso y lo último que se me antoja en estos momentos es aguantarte , para variar. Asi que tu y yo vamos a hablar después del concierto, pero no ahora. ¿Entendiste?-

El chico por su parte bufo aburrido y se limito a seguir escuchando atentamente esta vez sin interrumpir.

Oigan, ¿Qué canciones vamos a tocar?- pregunto Blaise preocupado. No tenemos canciones nuevas, y tampoco tenemos tiempo para practicar alguna.

- Tiene razón, no hemos compuesto nada últimamente y prometimos que esta noche íbamos a lanzar nuevos demos. – añadió por su parte Miles. Su labor en la batería era fundamental con el de Blaise ya que creaban el sonido de la banda y el no saber que música tocarían sin duda los dejaba un poco descolocados.

- No se pongan trágicos.- replico Theo con pasividad. He estado trabajando en algunas canciones y tengo parte de ellas preparadas. Pensaba incluirlas en el Tour y creo que este es el momento perfecto para utilizarlas.

- Draco, te acuerdas de la canción que practicaste la semana anterior con Blaise. Su compañero, medito un poco antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.- Muy bien, con esa vamos a iniciar. Y luego continuaremos con esta.

**03.**

Mientras recorrían un pasillo oscuro y estrecho, flanqueados por el equipo eléctrico y de sonido, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Aquel espectáculo era una gran producción, mucho mayor que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces. Había dos cañones de luces, y el escenario parecía sacado de una película. El creía haber superado hacía tiempo el pánico escénico, pero en ese momento éste había regresado, corregido y aumentado.

Le resultaba inconcebible que alguien pagara más de doscientos dólares solo para escucharlos tocar. Y aún era más inconcebible que, sólo en New York, un estadio completo se llenara solo por su sola presencia.

Pero así era, y mientras esperaba debajo del escenario para hacer su entrada, que iba a ser alzándose a través del humo hacia una luz azul, podía oír a la multitud silbar y agitarse a la espera de su aparición y la de los demás que estaban en sus posiciones.

— ¡Hey!

Aunque había como una docena de técnicos alrededor, la voz lo sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a Granger de pie bajo un gran lazo de cable. Llevaba unos pantalones sueltos y una blusa ceñida que a pesar de todo tenía que admitir que le favorecía.

—Sólo quería desearte mucha suerte —le dijo —. Si cantas tan bien como luces, a pesar de las gafas, los tendrás controlados en menos de nada.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. —Gracias. Ella también sonrió; una sonrisa cálida y espontánea. Antes de volver su visión al escenario. Ella lo volvió a llamar. –

- Mañana a las 6:00 pm.

El se limito a alzar una ceja dubitativo. Ella se aclaro rápidamente.- Es para la entrevista que tenemos, ni se te ocurra albergar otras ideas.- dijo poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Que yo sepa nunca he quedado contigo para una junta.-

- Me lo debes- recalco esta. Además, debo enviar una parte del artículo la próxima semana y me falta completar algunos detalles. Primero muerta antes que decirle que no había podido escribir nada.

- Lo hablaremos después.- confirmo el chico. Es hora que empiece el espectáculo —murmuró—.

El micro está conectado, así que ahora nada de hablar. Dijo uno de los técnicos arriba en las luces—Encendió una linterna para guiar a Draco hasta la plataforma. El cogió la guitarra y se volvió, pero Granger ya no estaba allí. Sorteó los cables y subió a la plataforma, en posición, mientras el resto de la banda se ponía en posiciones para empezar a tocar. La plataforma se puso lentamente en movimiento, y el notó cómo lo elevaba. Alzó la cabeza, miró las luces que lo bañaban desde arriba e inspiró hondo.

La plataforma llegó por fin al nivel del escenario, y el apareció rodeado de humo y luces, recibido por el ensordecedor bramido del público al reconocerlo a él y a los demás a medida que el humo se disipaba. Entonces Draco se sintió recorrido por una corriente como no había sentido nunca. Era increíble, absolutamente embriagador.

¡Hola, New York!- grito y el rugido del publico hizo temblar el techo del Madison. - ¿Listos para empezar con la fiesta? Le indico a Theodore que estaba listo para empezar y este último dio la señal a Blaise y a Miles.

**(((PLAY 01)))**

El sonido de la guitarra junto a las percusiones lograron un sonido armónico y melódico, lento y cautivante que atrapo a los miles de asistentes en un mismo sentimiento. El mismo Draco con el micrófono en la mano no pudo evitar sentirse preso del momento.

Suave… malditamente suave y entonces las primeras letras de la canción salieron firmes, claras y precisas.

_Soy un hombre solitario y mentiroso_

_Todo lo que hago es soñar_

_Actúas como si no lo supieras_

_Pero te abrazaré aunque ya lo sepas_

Blaise hacia un extraordinario trabajo con las guitarras junto con Theo que discernían los sonidos finales. Draco continuo con la siguiente estrofa, que al igual que la anterior, tenía una gran carga emocional.

_Me siento como si_

_Al igual que los vampiros_

_Te hubiera chupado toda tu ternura_

La batería tomo relevancia. El publico comenzó a cantar y varios de los asistentes que esperaban tras el escenario no pudieron evitar sentirse capturados por la hipnotizarte voz de Draco y la forma en que parecía compenetrarse con el público.

_Cuando la tristeza interminable nos cubras_

_Abracémonos otra vez_

_Y esperemos_

_Otra mañana_

_¿Algún día seremos capaces de olvidar_

_la cicatriz que no puede ser curada_

_con la sonrisa que solíamos tener?_

Todos continuaban en los suyo, cada uno en los distintos instrumentos que manejaban con maestría y destreza. Pero con un solo propósito. En un momento dado Draco cogió la guitarra de Blaise y comenzó a tocarla, haciendo su propio espectáculo. Disfrutando de la intimidad del público y la emoción de estos.

_A medianoche estaba perturbado_

_Por una pesadilla y me he despertado_

_Era un oscuro sueño de una noche de verano_

_Fuera había una oscuridad muy profunda_

_Dentro del espejo había_

_Odio, muerte_

_Amor, deseo y afecto_

_Cuando he cerrado lentamente los ojos_

_Te he visto mirándome_

_Sentí_

_Que te desvanecerías_

Una sola luz iluminaba a cada uno. Tenue, sutil, casi mágica. Y que fue culminante para el final .

_Aunque no puedo llegar_

_Al sitio que prometimos_

_Nunca dejaré tu mano_

_Tú reías amablemente_

_Como si fuera un asunto de un mundo muy distante_

_Soy un hombre solitario y mentiroso_

_Todo lo que hago es soñar_

La última nota se escucho en el Madison, lenta y sublime, haciendo que el publico estallara en vítores y aplausos. Theo tuvo que felicitarlo mentalmente, ya que su interpretación no solo había sido mágica, había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Y la banda en general sentía lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que la multitud enardecida pidió otra canción.

**(((PLAY 02)))**

Esta vez, la melodía no fue dulce. Ni sutil. Theo tenía otros planes y junto a su conocida señal indico a todos que retomaran posiciones.

Blaise rasgueo la guitarra de forma que el sonido fue vibrante, y palpitante. Miles cogió las braguetas y comenzó con un acelerado golpeteo. Draco volvió a coger el micrófono y esta vez su voz fue diferente. El sonido fue violento, fuerte y oscilante. Las luces tintinearon y el Madison Square Garden retumbo como no lo había hecho antes.

La batería, la guitarra y las percusiones, todos distintos pero a la vez uno solo. El sonido era ensordecedor, pero de un momento a otro Draco comenzó a saltar meneando la cabeza e incitando al público a imitarlo. Al sentir la guitarra de Blaise, sobre el comenzó de nuevo, esta vez demandante.

_Así que, mi tiempo se acaba  
¿Tu juego empieza, mi corazón se mueve?  
El pasado no significa nada para nosotros, ¡no es suficiente!  
Vamos a hacerlo mejor o simplemente nos quedaremos aquí durante más tiempo  
Dilo "¡no podemos terminar hasta que no podamos tener lo suficiente!"  
_

La muchedumbre enloqueció. El furor comenzó a hacerse presente. El delirio, la excitación…

_Una base absoluta de mentiras  
El caso de siempre es que  
La confianza en mí mismo y la inseguridad estaban haciendo  
¡El aparentemente débil (pero) fuerte yo!  
_

_¡Esta es mi propia opinión! ¡No tengo nada que decir!  
Si piensas en algo más, ¡dilo rápidamente!  
Mi nombre es "Soñador con un sentido perfecto"  
Bien, ¿dilo? Bien, ¿dilo? Bien ¡dilo!  
Si hay una pregunta, este es el momento. ¡Resiste!_

Requiem estaba destrozando New York y no habría fuerza humana que los detuviera. Miles, Blaise y Theo seguían con avidez el compas , el ritmo … querían hacerlos delirar , llevarlos a las ofuscación … querían que cantaran y perdieran la razón con ellos. Porque la gran fiesta de los R4 acababa de empezar…

_Sí, cuando estoy atrapado en el fuego  
cuando me rebelo más fuerte  
¿me ves por ahí esperando a la próxima oportunidad que tengamos?  
Vamos a hacerlo, NO ES SUFICIENTE o simplemente nos quedaremos aquí durante más tiempo  
Dilo "¡no podemos terminar hasta que no podamos tener lo suficiente!"_

¡Esta es mi propia opinión! ¡No tengo nada que decir!  
Si piensas en algo más, ¡dílo rápidamente!  
Mi nombre es "Soñador con un sentido perfecto"  
Bien, ¿dilo? Bien, ¿dílo? Bien ¡dílo!  
¡Sabes que tengo que ser el número uno!

Blaise hizo un solo de guitarra , rasgando la cuerdas… sintiéndose mas vivo que nunca y cuando la parte final llego , no pudo mas y entrego todo lo que tuvo. Draco , agitado , supo que Requiem no iba a ser olvidado . Palpitante … siguió los últimos acordes … la ultimas notas…

_Soñando despierto como un soñador con un sentido perfecto,  
a quienquiera, independientemente de la voluntad que ellos quieran o no de decir, ¡no tienen relación alguna!  
Sin embargo, dijiste que lo hiciste, siempre lo mismo  
Desde ahora, ¡destruyo muros y oscuridad!_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh …_

Las luces se apagaron… el publico de más de treinta mil asistentes corearon sus nombres y siguiendo otro pedido para la siguiente canción, los R4… supieron que la noche solo había comenzado.

**Nota de la Autora:**

_**Disculpen por la tardanza, se suponía que debía subir el documento más temprano pero me surgieron varios problemas y enviar a alguien para que lo haga no me alentaba mucho. Pero bueno, respecto al chap. Este ha sido una pequeña complementación al anterior, el cual se quedo con la pelea inconclusa entre Draco y Theodore. **_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, aviso, recomendación será bienvenida. Porque de los errores se aprende ¿No?**_

_**Bueno también para avanzar que desde los próximos capítulos el Dramione va a ser mas pronunciado. Es decir en el siguente chap , vamos a ver una situacion muy comprometedora , con nuestra parejita. Ya saben que una persona no se enamora de un dia para otro pero les aseguro que el próximo cap. Tiene varias escenas que nos dejaran pensando …**_

_**Ahora acerca de la música. Cuando empece a pensar sobre una banda liderada por chicos , no me quise ir por la música comercial que usualmente escuchamos en la radio todos los días. Me parecían un tanto plásticas , no digo que las que he escogido sean las mejores , pero creo que trata de transmitir el sonido que me gustaría que Requiem tuviera. (Si existiera)**_

_**Deje las letras de las canciones en español , estas anteriormente estaban en ingles y japonés pero preferí dejarlas en nuestro idioma. No estaremos buscando las traducciones. Aunque si hay personas que desean conocer las letras en su idioma original, las letras están en Internet al alcance de todos. Por favor déjenme saber con confianza que les parece la banda sonora. Una cosa es que me guste a mi y otra a ustedes . Y lo que quiero es saber SU OPINION. **_

_**Dejen su comentario, positivo, negativo… que les pareció. Ya sé que estuvo un poco tortuga pero no quería avanzar sin antes aclarar la pelea y como termina el concierto ya que en el siguiente capítulo nos vamos a Venecia ¡! Nuevas situaciones, nuevas canciones (más adelante) y quizás un nuevo integrante. Todo esto es lo que se viene…**_

_**Y antes de Retirarme y dejarlos tranquilos dejo la respuesta a los reviews… **_

_**Muchas Gracias a…**_

_*** .- **__Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Muchas veces no tenemos tiempo y com dices siempre tenemos millones de ideas que no llegamos a terminar. De todas maneras suerte con la historia que llegues a empezar. Besos._

_***La ChancludaM.- **__Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Como mencione tu review me ayudo a continuar la historia y saber que hay lectores que siguen ahí me motiva a continuar. Gracias a Dios mis problemas se han solucionado en su mayoría pero el tiempo sigue siendo el más difícil de todo. De todas maneras suerte y Besos._

_***SakuMafoy.- **__Hace tiempo que no sabia nada de ti. En cierta forma es mi culpa pero gracias por seguir , y disculpa si hoy no pude subir la historia un poco mas temprano. Por tu review , esperabas con ansias hoy y quizás el hecho que este subiendo el documento un poquito tarde te desanime. De todas maneras gracias por estar ahí , Suerte y que te vaya muy bien. Besos._

_***cesydeltoro.- **__Gracias por tu review , se que no hay muchas historias que se acoplen con la música pero fue una idea que siempre me rondo por la cabeza. Espero que te guste el chap , y seguro sabre de ti en los próximos días. Besos y mucha Suerte._

_***Lichtless.- **__Hey gracias. No cualquiera se lee todos los capítulos al porrazo. It's nice . De todas maneras espero que te guste el cap. Besos y Abrazos._

_***evigtt.- **__Jajaja. Bueno es cierto que Harry y su historia no tiene mucha relevancia . Y si , se que las reacciones de Draco y Theo pueden resultar hilarantes . De todas maneras , ya se sabra quien conquista a Hermione y quien le da una patada a Pansy. De todas maneras gracias por tu review , Besos y Abrazos._

_***Pixo- **__Es lindo saber que cuando tu escribes alguien mas lee tu historia y puede relajarse con esta. Tu review me encanto Pixo, y aunque el cap no sea de lo mejor … espero que aliviane en algo tu carga. Besos y Muchisima suerte con la Universidad._


End file.
